Imperfect Love 1
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: Tengo noventa días para embarazar a mi nueva y falsa esposa. Pero hay un problema. Ella me odia. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Sinopsis

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

**Sinopsis**

¿Casarme con la chica de la cual he estado enamorado toda mi vida? _Listo_.

¿Heredar una compañía billonaria? _Listo._

Producir a un heredero... _Espera, ¿qué?_

Tengo noventa días para embarazar a mi nueva y falsa esposa. Pero hay un problema. Ella me odia.

¿Y en las letras pequeñas del contrato? El requerimiento que produzcamos un heredero.

Ella no soporta estar en la misma habitación que yo. Dice que nunca estará en mi cama. Pero nunca me he echado para atrás ante un reto y no comenzaré ahora.

Recuerden mis palabras. La tendré rogándome y no tardaré noventa días.


	2. Prólogo

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

**PRÓLOGO**

EDWARD

—¿Otra cerveza? —pregunta mi mejor amigo James.

—Mejor no.

Él sonríe. —¿Así que realmente vas a ir a través de eso, huh, amigo?

—¿Cuál es el gran problema? Tú llevaste una cita falsa al baile de graduación.

Me rio para mí, recordando el año en que James llevó a su prima al baile. Él pensó que era un genio en ese entonces; no tenía que comprar un ramillete, no necesitaba impresionarla con un restaurante fino o un paseo en limosina. Hasta el final de la noche, cuando todos los demás estábamos disfrutando el contacto de piel con piel con nuestras citas, se dio cuenta de la horrible decisión que había tomado. La única acción de piel con piel que tuvo fue con su propia mano.

—Una esposa falsa es infernalmente diferente. Es un jodido gran asunto. —James me mira por encima del borde de su cerveza.

Mirando hacia el mar desde nuestro lugar en el porche de la cabaña en la playa, aflojo mi corbata, que se siente demasiado apretada alrededor de mi cuello, y lo nivelo con una mirada oscura.

—De hecho, es una unión legal, así que ella será realmente mi esposa. Hasta que nos divorciemos, o tengamos nuestro matrimonio anulado, o lo que sea.

—¿Siquiera te has escuchado? Es demencial. No puedes casarte con una chica que ni siquiera te gusta.

—¿Quién dice que no me gusta?

Sus ojos se amplían.

—No estoy hablando del deseo no correspondido alimentado por la lujuria que has tenido por ella desde que eras un adolescente cachondo.

Sobo mi nuca, sintiendo el tirón de un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué esperas que haga? Es parte de los deseos de mi padre. Esto es mí… no, nuestra condición para tomar el control de la compañía. Sin matrimonio significa sin herencia, punto. Para ninguno de nosotros.

Algunas personas pueden decir que estar en tal lujo desde el principio te hace inmune a todo, pero eso no es verdad. Nunca he dado un solo día por sentado, y no hay manera en el infierno que vaya a renunciar a ello sin luchar.

James deja salir un fuerte suspiro, y su mirada sigue la mía hacia el agua más allá.

—Sólo creo que realmente deberías pensar en esto, hombre. El matrimonio es un gran asunto. No es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Entre nosotros dos, James siempre es la voz de la razón. Para cada idea descarada e imprudente que he tenido, cada vez que he saltado a la profundidad sin pensar, él me ha ayudado a dirigirme de nuevo al camino correcto y estrecho. Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos catorce años. Como los dos niños nuevos en un prestigioso internado en Connecticut, nos hicimos inseparables.

—Créeme cuando te digo que entiendo la gravedad de la situación.

La muerte de mi padre el año pasado fue una enorme llamada a despertar. El destino de su compañía de 100 billones de dólares de repente cayó justo en mis manos. Tuve que estar listo para hacerme cargo. Y lo estoy… y haré cualquier cosa que sea necesaria. Por supuesto, no hace daño que mi futura novia sea la mujer que siempre he deseado.

—Debe haber otra forma —dice James después de tomar un trago de su cerveza—. Además, con tus ojos errantes y tu polla dura perpetuamente, serás un terrible esposo.

_Auch. No soy tan malo, ¿o sí?_

Él me está dando una conferencia sobre algo, pero en todo en lo que me puedo concentrar es en las tumultuosas olas y en los incómodos sentimientos agitándose dentro de mí.

—Ah, una cosa más —digo volviéndome hacia él—. Tengo que embarazarla.

James escupe su bebida.


	3. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 1

EDWARD

Un Mes Antes

Apreté mis dientes y revisé mi Rolex por tercera vez. Toda esta cosa es una gran pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Dónde está? —Le lanzo una mirada al padre de Isabella, Charlie Swan, que está sentado a la cabeza de la gran mesa en la sala conferencias.

—Ella estará aquí —me asegura. Luego, en voz baja, añade—: Tiene que hacerlo.

_Mi sentimiento exactamente_.

Esta reunión es un último y desesperado esfuerzo por tratar de convencer a Isabella de firmar el contrato. Pero me preocupa que hoy sea sólo una repetición de la semana pasada. Ella se negó por completo a firma cualquier cosa que nos pusiera a ambos en la misma frase, y dijo _demonios, no_.

En realidad, puede que lo haya dicho con más gusto. Creo que incluso hubo una J bomba involucrada.

Pero necesitamos casarnos antes de que la propiedad de Empresas Cullen & Swan pueda transferirse a nosotros. Y con la fecha límite de la junta directiva acercándose, tenemos que hacerlo para ayer. No voy a perder la compañía de 100 billones de dólares que mi padre construyó porque la reina de hielo no quiere jugar a ser agradable.

Tengo un ingreso de seis gordas cifras, disfruto de las mejores indulgencias que el dinero puede comprar, y sé malditamente bien que vivo una buena vida. Sólo porque no lo tome por sentado no quiere decir que no lo aproveche.

¿Primera clase gratis en todos los mejores hoteles? _Absolutamente_. ¿El champagne más fino enviado a mi mesa, cortesía del sommelier? _¿Por qué no?_ ¿La guardavida en nuestro club de campo dejándome inclinarla en los vestuarios todo el verano? _Seguro_. ¿La bonita anfitriona rubia en La Chample que quiere darme una mamada en el baño antes de mi cena de negocios? _Demonios, sí._ Ser rico y atractivo tiene sus ventajas.

Pero si Isabella no aparece hoy, y si no aceptamos los términos de este contrato, mi estándar de riqueza sufrirá inmensamente. Como lo harán los trabajos y vidas de seis mil empleados de Cullen & Swan, incluyendo una de mis personas favoritas en el planeta, Carmen Hernández. Ella es una madre soltera de seis niños. Y si este trato va mal, sólo puedo imaginar qué le pasaría a alguien como Carmen. Cristo, probablemente terminaría mudándola a ella y a sus hijos a mi penthouse. Lo cual obviamente pondría un gran calambre en las ya mencionadas mamadas y champagne que regularmente disfruto.

Me estremezco ante el pensamiento.

—Sé que es poco convencional, que el contrato es… —Charlie hace una pausa y frunce el ceño. Tamborilea sus dedos en la mesa, pareciendo avergonzado.

_¿Poco convencional?_ Por decir lo menos jodido. Si la situación no fuera tan tétrica, podría reír.

Él y mi padre elaboraron su última voluntad el año pasado, describieron lo que le pasaría a su bebé multimillonaria si ellos debieran estirar la pata. La enorme pila de papeles frente a mí detallaba en toda la jerga legal como Isabella y yo heredaremos la propiedad de la empresa como co-propietarios en un cincuenta-cincuenta… pero sólo si estamos legalmente casados.

Con la salud de Charlie decayendo y la compañía por si misma sufriendo seis trimestres en rojo, una reunión de emergencia fue convocada la semana pasada. A Isabella y mí se nos fueron presentadas nuestras opciones.

Desde mi punto de vista, no había opciones. Allí estaba lo correcto. Teníamos que casarnos para salvar no sólo nuestros propios trabajos, sino el legado de nuestros padres y los trabajos de seis mil personas en las oficinas de Manhattan, Chicago, San Diego y Bruselas.

Isabella se sintió diferente. A ella no le encantó la idea de estar atada a mí, e insistió que tenía que haber otra manera.

Incluso si nos las arreglábamos para persuadirla de atar el nudo, no había forma de que Isabella estuviera en algún lugar cerca de mi cama. _Maldita vergüenza_.

Fuimos cercanos una vez… sólo una vez. Antes, cuando ella era una universitaria borracha en las vacaciones de primavera.

Su familia se estaba quedando con la mía en la casa de playa en Puget Sound. Nos habíamos escapado de la Costa Este al Oeste ese verano. Observamos ballenas, caminamos con el aire salado del mar y pasamos las noches comiendo langosta y bebiendo chardonnay como si fuésemos adultos reales y no chicos de diecinueve con anhelo en nuestra mirada.

Ella se escabulló de la litera en la habitación que estaba compartiendo con su hermana, Rachel, y entró en mi dormitorio esa noche. Y cuando se arrastró a mi lado y puso la cálida palma de su mano contra mi pecho desnudo, estuve acabado. Siempre había querido a Isabella. Siempre la deseé, desde incluso antes de que supiera que esos extraños sentimientos estaban en mis entrañas, en mi pecho. Nos besamos en la oscuridad, nuestras lenguas explorando, las manos probando, corazones latiendo salvajemente.

Pero entonces la realidad se estrelló en mi interior. Hubieron un montón de razones por las que le dije que no esa noche. Su mamá había sido recientemente diagnosticada con cáncer, y sabía que Isabella se arrepentiría de usarme para hacerle frente. Además, sabía por un reciente juego de Verdad o Reto que ella aún era virgen.

Así que la besé una última vez y luego la envié lejos. Fue la cosa más dura que he hecho jamás.

Y ahora ella me trata como si fuera un pedazo de chicle pegado en la suela de sus tacones Louboutin favoritos.

—Realmente creo que esto es lo mejor —añade Charlie, halándome de vuelta al presente.

—Es lo que tu padre quería, Edward —dice Aro. Antes de la muerte de mi padre, Aro fue su más confiable concejero. También es un total y jodido imbécil.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abre, y sé que es ella incluso antes de levantar la mirada del contrato.

Un fresco aroma florar con claras notas de madreselva me saluda. No tengo idea de donde consigue Isabella esa mierda, pero hace que mi boca se vuelva agua. Siempre lo ha hecho. Una vez pasé todo un sábado en el mostrador de fragancias de una tienda departamental tratando de averiguarlo, tratando de probar que era sólo alguna manufacturada versión de la atracción, que no era nada especial en ella. Nunca la encontré.

—Estoy aquí —dice Isabella, ligeramente sin aliento.

Levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ser recompensado con la vista de ella suavizando su blusa de vestir sobre sus curvas. Pechos exuberantes y un estómago plano que lleva a caderas llenas. Su chaqueta está colgando sobre su brazo, como lo está su portafolio de cuero marrón, con el monograma de sus iniciales en costura negra cursiva.

—Señorita Swan —digo alegremente—. Luce excepcionalmente refrescante esta mañana.

A ella le gusta hacer ejercicio en la mañana antes del trabajo, dice que le da la agilidad mental que la mantiene concentrada en los negocios por las dieciséis horas que sabe que atravesará. Me gusta que eso le dé a sus mejillas un resplandor rosa… muy parecido a lo que supongo que el sexo haría. Sólo el pensamiento hace que mi polla se sacuda en mis pantalones de vestir.

—Ahórratelo, Edward. Esto es puramente negocios —dice ella, parpadeando hacia mí con esas exuberantes y oscuras pestañas.

Sin sonrisa. Sin risa. El opuesto de la usual reacción que evoco en el sexo opuesto.

Y eso saca la mierda en mí.

Es como si sólo Isabella Swan poseyera un antídoto para mi encanto. Y eso sólo me hace desear verla rendirse ante mí mucho más. La idea de ella sobre sus rodillas, con sus labios rosados abiertos, tomando mi pene profundamente en su garganta, pidiendo más incluso mientras se atraganta con mi impresionante miembro, es más que sólo calentura sexual. Es prácticamente una meta de vida. Para mí, el sexo es un deporte competitivo. Conozco las reglas, juego duro, y siempre gano.

Me doy cuenta que todos están aún viéndome, tomo una profunda respiración, tratando de forzar a mi polla a que se comporte, y levanto mis manos. Ella nunca toma ni una onza de mi mierda, y la respeto como el infierno por eso.

—Sólo estoy tratando de hacer lo que es mejor aquí.

Ella deja salir un suave suspiro de exasperación y coloca su bolso en la mesa.

—Vamos a proseguir con esto.

Su padre le da unas palmaditas al dorso de su mano.

—Siéntate, cariño.

Ella obedece, serenada incluso en derrota, baja hasta el asiento con la confianza que fue inculcada en ella desde su nacimiento. Aro desliza una copia del contrato hacia ella, y lo ojea con desinterés.

—Sólo no veo por qué tiene que haber una cláusula de matrimonio en el testamento.

La mujer tiene un punto. ¿Mi suposición? Porque nuestros padres siempre han querido jugar a casamenteros cuando se trata de nosotros. Nos han emparejado juntos desde que estamos en pañales. Demonios, inclusos tenemos una vieja foto de nosotros con toda la ropa de boda en una boda falsa de hace algunos veinte años.

—Te he explicado esto, cariño. Es la única forma en que mantendremos la compañía en la familia. Pensé que eso era lo que querías… Una oportunidad para dirigir este lugar algún día.

—Lo quiero, papá —dice ella suavemente. Luego su mirada se levanta hasta la mía—. Sólo que no creí que sería forzada a algo como esto.

—Nadie te está forzando —digo, mantengo mi tono ligero mientras entrelazo mis dedos detrás de mi cabeza—. La decisión es tuya, Isabella. Ya te lo dije, estoy en el juego.

Ella muerde la uña barnizada de color rojo de su pulgar por sólo un segundo antes de doblar sus manos en su regazo y dispararme una mirada de hielo.

—Soy bastante consciente de tu posición.

Demonios, al menos está dispuesta a escucharnos de nuevo. Sé que en el fondo ella entiende la racionalización de nuestros padres. Somos fuertes juntos. Nuestras familias juntas construyeron esta compañía. Ninguno de nosotros puede darse el lujo de construir otra, así que necesita permanecer junta en un cincuenta-cincuenta dentro de la familia. Por ahora.

Pero para mí, se trata de más que sólo dinero. Isabella y yo crecimos juntos; nuestros padres siempre nos imaginaron terminando juntos. Siempre supe que ella estaría en algún lugar de mi futuro, incluso si era sólo trabajando lado a lado, con ella reventando mis bolas en cada oportunidad que tuviera. Fue algo que esperaba.

Charlie continuó—: La confianza y la lealtad son la cosa más importante en los negocios. No podemos meternos en la cama con alguien que no conocemos. Tenemos que mantener todo esto en esta habitación. Sólo entre familia.

Isabella suspira, dándole una mirada escéptica.

—Pensaré en ello.

Al menos no está diciendo no de plano esta vez, aunque su tono todavía era amargo.

Aro deja salir un resoplido de molestia.

—Nos reuniremos nuevamente el jueves.

Ella mete el contrato en su portafolio y se levanta de la mesa, aparentemente con prisa por escapar.

—Hasta entonces.

—Gracias por mantener una mente abierta —dice su padre—. Estas cosas tienen una manera de funcionar por sí mismas en formas que no puedes anticipar.

Acepto la sacudida de mano de Charlie y Aro en despedida. Cuando Isabella se da vuelta, ella extiende su mano hacia mí, claramente queriendo acabar con esto… y tengo un destello de inspiración malvada. Tal vez debería sacudir las cosas. Probar cuan gruesa es su coraza de hielo realmente.

Sosteniendo su mirada, levanto su mano hasta mi boca y la beso.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo… Señora Cullen —bromeo con una voz ronca, dejando que mis labios acaricien sus nudillos.

Sus ojos se ensanchan y toma una bocanada de aire. ¿Es mi imaginación, o hice que sus mejillas se vieran un poco más sonrosadas que antes? Pero antes de que pueda estar seguro, su expresión se endurece con una expresión de muerte.

Arrebatando de vuelta su mano, bruscamente dice—: No te adelantes. No he aceptado casarme contigo todavía, e incluso si lo hago, nunca voy a tomar tu apellido.

Y luego se va, dejándome de pie allí con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

—He visto esa mirada antes —dice Charlie con una pequeña sonrisa—. Estás en problemas, hijo.

Me rio de su advertencia. No hay forma de que Isabella Swan pueda tenerme envuelto alrededor de su dedo.

Sin embargo, su dulzura única perdura en mis fosas nasales. Ella debe haber retocado ese intoxicante aroma en sus muñecas, tan cerca de mi nariz cuando besé su mano. Todavía puedo sentir su suave y lisa piel en mis labios. Una intimidad tan pequeña, apenas rozándola mientras hablaba, no debería haber extendido ese cosquilleo sobre mí. Pero no puedo negar que esta habitación se ha vuelto un par de grados más caliente.

Esto va a ser interesante. Diablos, podría incluso ser _divertido_.


	4. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 2

ISABELLA

Tanya casi derrama su mojito de pera y jadea.

—¿Tienes que hacer qué? ¿Con quién?

Asintiendo gravemente, tomo un fortificante trago de sangría. Sólo explicar toda esta horrorosa situación me hace sentir que me estoy volviendo loca.

Estamos comiendo el almuerzo en una mesa para dos en Banderilla, nuestro bar favorito de tapas en todo Manhattan. Este restaurante ha sido nuestro lugar frecuentado desde que éramos compañeras en la universidad.

Hemos hablado sobre un sinnúmero de decisiones aquí. Si debería romper con mi primer novio de mierda (lo hice), si Tanya debería dar su virginidad anal a su novio aspirante a músico (lo hizo), si deberíamos conseguir tatuajes iguales de amistad (me acobardé), si ella debía aceptar la oferta de trabajo de Cullen & Swan después de las prácticas en que la metí (lo hizo).

Pero esta decisión es probablemente la más grande de mi vida. Necesito el consejo de la cabeza fría de mi mejor amiga ahora más que nunca.

Tanya da un suspiro simpático.

—Jesús. Sabía que la compañía no estaba yendo muy bien, pero no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de problemas en los que estábamos.

—Sí, resulta que deberíamos haber invertido más en redes sociales.

_Al igual que todas las otras grandes empresas de mercadotecnia_. Papá se había apegado a las viejas estrategias y ahora los clientes pensaban que éramos un dinosaurio.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que debo hacer con este contrato? —le pregunto de nuevo. Trato de no parecer impaciente, pero mi cabeza ha estado dando vueltas desde que papá anunció su retiro, y descubrí exactamente lo que había que hacer para ocupar su lugar.

—Quiero estar segura que entiendo. Es necesario para heredar y arreglar C & S, o de lo contrario la junta la venderá. Antes del siguiente trimestre financiero.

—Sí.

—Pero la voluntad de Carlisle Cullen dice que no puedes heredar hasta que te cases con su hijo.

—Uh-huh.

Ella chupa sus dientes.

—Así que... por el pasillo en cuestión de días, ¿eh? Suena como que la junta es la espada y la voluntad de Cullen la pared.

—Exactamente. —Aunque es el lugar duro de Edward de lo que realmente necesito preocuparme en este momento—. Y entre las dos, mi vida personal está a punto de volverse polvo.

—No sabía que tenías una vida personal. —Ella levanta una mano ante mi exasperada mirada—. Es broma, es broma. Lo siento.

—No, tienes razón. En realidad, no la tengo. —Suspiré pesadamente—. Pero, maldita sea, ¿por qué debería renunciar a lo poco que tengo? No es justo. Al final de un largo día de trabajo, quiero volver a casa a mi propio espacio por un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Por no hablar del vino. Y el helado. Y ahogar el silencio con televisión cutre, así no puedo pensar en lo sola que estoy.

—No podría soportar tener a ese idiota en la cara las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. Lo aguantaría todo el día en el trabajo, y luego tendría que ver sus calcetines sucios por todas partes. —_Joder no_.

—¿Quién dice que tienen que compartir su espacio?

Resoplo cuando levanto un bocado de papas bravas a mi boca.

—¿Esposo y esposa que no viven juntos? Sí, eso luciría muy bien para la publicidad. —Una de las muchas razones por que papá nunca me deja escuchar el final de ello.

Tanya se encoge de hombros, con las palmas arriba.

—Mi punto de vista es, que no necesariamente tienes que perder toda tu vida.

—Sólo las partes con independencia y privacidad.

—Vamos, trata de pensar en la situación como cualquier otra decisión de negocios. Este matrimonio es sólo un trozo de papel. Después de que tú y Edward lidien con el panorama general, pueden negociar los detalles como adultos y encontrar algo con lo que ambos puedan vivir. Ustedes dos están en la misma página aquí, haciendo un enorme sacrificio personal para salvar a su empresa.

—No estoy tan segura de eso. Edward parece mucho más cómodo con la idea que yo. Estuvo a bordo desde el principio.

Froto mi mano donde él la besó, pensando en la ronca forma en que murmuró _señora Cullen_. Su idea del matrimonio claramente no es muy santa.

Tanya levanta una ceja perfectamente depilada.

—¿Ah? ¿Crees que le gusta la idea de compartir una cama contigo?

—Creo que le gusta compartir la cama con cualquier cosa que tenga pulso.

Aunque sus costumbres de mujeriego hacen parecer aún más extraño que él esté tan ansioso de atarse. _Uh, eso fue una mala elección de palabras_. Pero ¿quién puede decir que no va a seguir acostándose con cualquiera?

Como dijo Tanya, este matrimonio es estrictamente de negocios. Una mera formalidad legal. Y Edward probablemente explotaría si estuviera más de una semana sin sexo.

Puede que sea la hija del jefe, pero todavía escucho mi parte justa de los chismes de oficina. Edward atrapó a seis internas el verano pasado. También se ha acostado con varias secretarias a lo largo de los años, y todo el mundo se hizo de la vista gorda. Los chicos serán chicos…

Bueno, el recreo ha terminado. Si él espera cambiar esta empresa, estamos listos para este trabajo.

—Pero, ¿cómo te sientes tú acerca de todo esto? Edward Cullen es jodidamente caliente.

—Tanya —gimo.

—¿Qué? Tengo globos oculares funcionales. Su atractivo es un hecho objetivo. Al igual que el Papa siendo católico y los carbohidratos haciéndote engordar. Él simplemente lo es. ¿Sería realmente tan malo verlo desnudo? —Su sonrisa maliciosa dice que está sugiriendo mucho más que ver—. Mientras estamos sopesando los pros y los contras aquí…

Hago una pausa para considerar la imagen, a continuación, a regañadientes admito—: No.

De hecho, probablemente sea jodidamente fantástico. Ya he recibido un adelanto de su cuerpo tonificado, pecho firme, y abdominales. Siempre que nuestras familias veraneaban juntas en los Hamptons, tomaba cada oportunidad para pavonearse sin camisa. Maldición, cuando tenía diecinueve años, estuve a punto de follar con él. Pero yo era joven y estúpida y estaba caliente en aquel entonces. Ahora soy más vieja, más sabia... y sigo increíblemente caliente.

Maldición.

Es ridícula la facilidad con la que Edward llama mi atención. Cualquier cosa que haga, incluso la más pequeña puede dejarme aturdida. Como en el cierre de nuestra reunión de negocios de ayer. Tan cortés, el más brusco adiós posible, le tendí la mano, sólo para que Edward se inclinara ligeramente y la llevara a su boca para un beso.

—Un placer hacer negocios con usted… señora Cullen —bromeó él con voz ronca.

Mi boca se secó y mi estómago se agitó. O tal vez esa agitación fue en alguna zona un poco al sur de mi estómago. De repente recordé exactamente cuántos años, meses, días y horas habían sido desde la última vez que había echado un polvo.

Traté de recuperarme. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Estábamos de pie en un rascacielos de la Avenida Madison, no un castillo del siglo XVI. Este era un comportamiento descabelladamente inadecuado en el lugar de trabajo. Podría darle una palmada en su culo apretado con una demanda por acoso si quisiera. En cambio, sólo le di al bastardo arrogante una mirada de muerte y la réplica más glacial que pude pensar.

Pero era demasiado tarde. No hubo rechazo en la reacción de mi cuerpo. El escalofrío al rojo vivo que había corrido por la espalda cuando sus labios suaves y llenos tocaron mis nudillos, rozando mi piel mientras hablaba.

Incluso ahora, me encuentro repitiendo la imagen de Edward Cullen mirándome con una sonrisa pecaminosa, sus oscuros ojos iluminados…

Alejo el caliente recuerdo. ¿Y qué si Edward sabe cómo coquetear como el descarado prostituto que es? Conversar es todo para lo que es bueno. Y los hombres guapos los hay a montones, especialmente en Nueva York. Maldición, un vibrador de cincuenta dólares podría hacer su trabajo, y yo no tendría que escuchar su mierda. No me rompí el culo en la escuela de negocios sólo para convertirme en la pequeña mujer de Edward.

Por otra parte, tampoco me rompí el culo para ver la empresa de mi padre irse por el desagüe.

Mis pensamientos me ponen sobria, enfriando mi enojo con melancolía. Pasé mi infancia en la oficina de mi padre, jugando a sus pies mientras él dirigía una nave financiera de miles de personas. Todos los niños ven a sus padres como dioses, y yo no era una excepción. Incluso desde que tomé mi lugar como su mano derecha, con mi propia voz en el negocio familiar, todavía lo respeto más que a cualquier otro hombre.

Y luego los diagnósticos de cáncer. Diagnósticos, en plural. Primero mi mamá en mi primer año de universidad, luego papá apenas el año pasado.

Pero a pesar de que tuve un asiento en primera fila a la mortalidad de mi madre, lo de papá aún me tiene conmocionada. Él es tan sabio y orgulloso como siempre, y lo afronta con valentía por el resto de nosotros, pero puedo decir que el cáncer está trabajando. He sido su hija por veintiséis años; sé en dónde mirar. En esos pequeños momentos, como cuando sus manos se sacuden cuando hablamos del futuro, o cuando pone esa mirada lejana en sus ojos.

Papá tiene tan poco tiempo. Todavía es difícil recordar eso a veces. Muy pronto, Rachel y yo seremos la única familia que le queda a la otra. Y estoy segura como el infierno de que mi hermanita no dirigirá Cullen & Swan Enterprises. Ella nunca ha estado interesada en el mundo de los negocios; ama la moda, no las finanzas. Aunque tal vez debería pedirle asesoramiento en diseño gráfico, para renovar nuestro estilo en la campaña de mercadotecnia…

Frunzo el ceño a mi sangría. Maldición, estoy pensando como si Cullen & Swan ya fuera mía. Como si inconscientemente hubiera tomado mis responsabilidades por concedidas.

Bueno, ¿por qué no debería? Papá siempre dijo que su puesto sería mío algún día. Esta compañía es mi derecho de nacimiento. Es el legado de papá, el fruto de toda su sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Él no debería pasar sus últimos días preocupándose por qué le pasaría a ella. Y pronto, esta compañía será todo lo que quede de él. Asumiendo que realmente me las arregle para mantener en pie la maldita cosa.

Dejando los sentimientos personales de lado, C & S también emplea a más de seis mil personas. Seis mil vidas que quedarán de cabezas si nuestros rivales toman el control.

_Mierda. No puedo creer que esté siquiera considerando este ridículo contrato._

Pero mi carrera es todo para mí. Siempre lo ha sido. Mientras que otras chicas disfrutaban una vida social normal, yo estudiaba por horas cada noche. Mientras que ellas escogían vestidos para el regreso a clases y escondían bebidas del gabinete de licor de sus padres, yo hice pasantías. Mientras que ellas corrían a las hermandades, yo fui co-presidenta del Club de Empresarias de mi universidad. Aprobé todas y cada una de mis clases de licenciatura y MBA (1). Sin salir de fiesta y apenas algunas citas. Nunca me valí de la reputación de mi padre; cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor para entender que una gran responsabilidad esperaba en mi futuro, quise estar preparada para ello.

Bueno, estoy lista ahora. He trabajado duro toda mi vida, y me he ganado el derecho a probarlo mientras dirijo Cullen & Swan. Estoy segura de que puedo llenar los zapatos de papá.

No puedo decepcionarlo. No puedo decepcionar a mi yo más joven. Esta compañía es mía; el pensamiento de perderla por un rival es incluso peor que la idea de Edward haciendo comentarios sugestivos hacia mí el resto de mi vida.

Esta compañía no puede deslizarse entre mis dedos, no lo permitiré, incluso si eso significa que tengo que colaborar con Edward. No sólo colaborar, sino querido Dios, casarme con el hijo de puta. Nuestros padres debieron haber quedado temporalmente locos cuando escribieron sus testamentos. Sin embargo, ellos siempre tuvieron raras y anticuadas ideas sobre las citas y el cortejo.

Pero ninguna situación es imposible. Si puedo calmarme y pensar con claridad, una solución óptima surgirá. Cualquier objetivo aparentemente imposible puede ser manejado dividiéndolo en elementos viables del tamaño de un bocado.

Respiro profundamente para calmarme e intentar permitirle a mi entrenamiento tomar el control.

Tanya ha destacado dos puntos importantes. El primero, ambos, Edward y yo, queremos salvar Cullen & Swan Enterprises. Esta compañía es nuestro derecho de nacimiento, el legado de nuestros padres, y los empleados son nuestra responsabilidad.

Y segundo, este matrimonio es sólo otra forma de asociación legal. Lo cual significa que es un contrato abierto a negociación.

Sí, es una mierda real que no vaya a casarme por amor. Mi lado romántico se hunde con la idea. Pero trato de poner a un lado mi parte emocional tanto como puedo. No todos los matrimonios tienen que ser como los romances de Hollywood después de todo. Edward y yo no necesitamos enamorarnos para co-dirigir exitosamente una compañía.

La pregunta de los 100 billones aquí es: ¿Cuán bien trabajaríamos juntos? ¿Podemos siquiera llevarnos bien? ¿Nuestra asociación será estable y productiva? ¿O se desplomará… llevándose a Cullen & Swan abajo con nosotros?

Esta decisión no descansa enteramente sobre mis hombros. Nuestros padres siempre han dicho que somos más fuertes juntos, lo cual es el porque nos emparejaron en primer lugar. Así que Edward debe cargar con algo pesado también. De hecho, puedo argumentar que es su trabajo convencerme, puesto que él ya está abordo.

Entonces, le permito hacer su oferta de venta. Lo dejo probarse a sí mismo. Lo dejo demostrar cómo y por qué esta relación realmente podría tener éxito. Haré mi parte también… trataré de mantener la buena fe y permanecer receptiva a la idea de nosotros volviéndonos amigos. Pero no soy del tipo que se compromete con algo a menos que sepa que puedo atravesarlo. Si voy a casarme con Edward, entonces por Dios, quiero _ganar_ en ello.

El final de mi debate interno debe mostrarse en mi rostro, porque Tanya se estira a través de la mesa y aprieta mi mano.

—Voy a pedirnos postre.

—Te quiero —digo con un suspiro. Incluso con mi recién encontrada determinación, necesitaré verdaderamente algo de chocolate para atravesar esto.

—Por si sirve de algo, creo que eres muy valiente.

Fuerzo una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Refunfuñando para mí misma, saco mi teléfono de la cartera y llamo a papá para programar otra reunión con Edward y Aro. Tengo que darles mi respuesta tan pronto como sea posible.

Más tarde, casi al cierre de la jornada de negocios, abro la puerta de la misma sala de conferencias en la que entré ayer. Nadie se gira en respuesta; los tres hombres sentados en la mesa levantan la mirada con el sonido de mis pasos en el pasillo.

La sonrisa torcida de Edward es un poco demasiado presumida. _¿Qué fue eso que dijiste antes? ¿Algo sobre no casarte conmigo?_ Parece regodearse. _¿A qué te sabe ese pay de humillación?_

Un músculo se tensa en mi mandíbula. Él ni siquiera ha dicho una palabra y ya estoy irritada por completo de nuevo. Maldita sea, es tan molestamente atractivo, con su traje gris carbón, crujiente camisa blanca, y corbata color vino, todo expertamente adaptado a medida a su metro ochenta y cinco, y el hecho de que puede meterse bajo mi piel tan fácilmente me molesta incluso más.

Su actitud entera grita confianza. Desde sus profundos e inquisitivos ojos que ven demasiado, a sus fuertes manos con cuidadosamente recortadas uñas, hasta la gruesa columna de su garganta que me mueve cuando me sonríe. Es la cosa de la que mis fantasías adolescentes estaban hechas. Aroma a madera masculino… Una estructura musculosa, aunque elegante… Un rápido ingenio que siempre encuentra la forma de adentrarme en un debate.

Ignorando los latidos de mi corazón, obligo a mis ojos a alejarse de Edward y dirigirse a la habitación.

—Gracias a todos por reunirse en tan poco tiempo. Tengo una propuesta que hacer.

—Pensé que ese era mi trabajo —interrumpe Edward.

Deliberadamente ignorando su broma, explico—: Firmaré el contrato de herencia al final del mes…

Todos parpadean hacia mí. Papá y Aro parecen gratamente sorprendidos. La molesta sonrisa de Edward se ha ido, remplazada con un ligero ceño fruncido.

—Pero sólo —continuo—, si Edward puede mostrarme que una relación entre nosotros puede funcionar. Después de todo, el destino de Cullen & Swan reside en nuestra habilidad de cooperar como socios de negocios y conyugues.

—¿Un periodo de prueba? —pregunta papá.

—Puedes describirlo así. También creo que lograr conocernos mejor el uno al otro ayudará a la imagen pública de la compañía. Necesitamos hacer nuestra relación creíble, se verá extraño si nadie nunca nos vio juntos antes de casarnos.

También es una oportunidad de probar el agua con mis dedos antes de sumergirme en la parte profunda. Un intento por inyectar un poco de normalidad en una situación completamente anormal.

Pero no digo eso en voz alta. No quiero admitir justo ahora que el matrimonio aún me asusta un poco. No con Edward parpadeando curiosamente hacia mí, y Aro pareciendo frustrado ante la posibilidad de aún más retrasos.

Edward finalmente habla.

—Así que, básicamente, estás pidiéndome que te invite a salir.

Asiento.

—Sí, esa es la idea. Al menos invítame a salir para tomar una bebida antes de considerar tomar tu apellido. —Miro directamente hacia él, esperando ver su reacción antes de golpearlo con mi siguiente clausula—. Oh, y otra cosa. Abstenerse de tener sexo… con alguien más.

…

1 MBA: Se refiere a Master in Business Administration (Maestría en Administración de Negocios).


	5. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 3

EDWARD

_¿Ella quiere que yo la corteje?_

De todos los escenarios que imaginé, desde el más probable, donde Isabella rasga el contrato, al más loco, en que de hecho lo firma, este no era uno de ellos.

Ella ha establecido sus propias estipulaciones, asegurando que voy a tener que trabajar para conquistarla. Aunque probablemente debería haber esperado una curva. Esta es Isabella Swan, después de todo.

—Si no hay más preguntas, debería volver a trabajar —dice Isabella. Cuando nadie responde, se gira y sale de la sala de conferencias, su redondo culo balanceándose mientras sus tacones suenan sobre el suelo. La puerta se cerró.

—Eso fue interesante —digo en voz baja.

Charlie se detiene a mi lado mientras estoy de pie, tratando de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Parece que el balón está en tu cancha, hijo. Pero no te preocupes. Sé que puedes sacar esto adelante.

—Gracias. —Asiento con la cabeza, y luego voy hacia su oficina.

Ella no va a dejar caer una bomba así y luego retirarse. Está adentro, en su silla de cuero color crema, sus tacones de aguja asomándose debajo de su escritorio. Sus uñas están pintadas de color azul claro, y ella está moviendo su pie al ritmo de una melodía cualquiera que está tarareando. Algo en la pantalla de su ordenador tiene su completa atención.

Sorprendida al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, mira hacia arriba, sus grandes ojos marrones cristalinos encuentran con los míos.

—¿Necesitas algo? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ella mencionó que tomáramos una copa. Lo cual es perfecto, teniendo en cuenta que necesito demostrarle el grado de compatibilidad que podemos tener. Pero primero, necesito que ella vea algo. Esto no es sólo un juego; necesito que entienda exactamente lo que está en juego si no tenemos éxito.

—Ven conmigo. Hay algo que necesito mostrarte.

Tiro de ella levantándola de la silla de su escritorio, permitiéndole un momento para deslizar sus delicados pies de nuevo en sus tacones, entonces la saco de la oficina antes de que pueda discutir.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

Yo gruño y murmuro—: Ya lo verás.

—No seas como un cavernícola, utiliza tus palabras.

—Vamos a la sala de correo.

Ella se burla. —¿Para qué diantres?

No contesto, simplemente aprieto el botón del ascensor. Vamos hasta el piso del sótano en el edificio con un extraño silencio sobre nosotros. Cuando las puertas se abren al sótano, tomo una respiración profunda.

—Ahh… ¿hueles eso? —Le sonrío.

Su boca se frunce en una mueca.

—¿Moho? —Su mirada mordaz va por todo el gran espacio abierto con cajas apiladas—. El departamento de salud tendría un día de campo aquí abajo.

Este es mi lugar favorito en todo el edificio, así que no tomo con amabilidad que Isabella tenga su nariz en él.

—No seas tan cascarrabias. Vamos.

Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos una vez más y tiro de ella más lejos por el pasillo iluminado con luces fluorescentes. Cuando llegamos a la sala de correo, me pregunto por un momento si Carmen estará en su descanso.

—Ahora, ¿qué es lo que querías mostrarme? —Isabella levanta sus cejas y coloca una mano en la cadera, obviamente, no impresionada.

Anchos estantes bordean las cuatro paredes. Están numerados con las correspondientes plantas del edificio y tienen varios sobres y paquetes. No es una operación de alta tecnología, pero hace el trabajo.

—No qué, sino quien. —Apunto mi barbilla hacia la latina tarareando alegremente una melodía para sí misma. La espalda de Carmen esta hacia nosotros, mientras ordena el correo al otro lado de la habitación.

—Carmen —digo en voz alta.

Ella gira alrededor, claramente no esperando a nadie, y su cabello cae hasta los hombros. Una mirada de sorpresa se pintó en todos sus rasgos agradables, especialmente sus grandes ojos de color marrón oscuro, y un toque de color rosa viene a sus mejillas redondas.

Carmen emigró aquí desde México cuando tenía sólo dieciocho años, aprendió por sí misma inglés, y trabajó duro para mantener a su creciente familia. Ahora, ella es una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Una empresa de este tamaño por lo general cuenta con un personal de sala de correo de tres o cuatro personas. Pero Carmen dijo que sólo se ponían en su camino, así que ejecutó la operación ella misma. Tomó la propiedad tanto de la posición y el espacio, y la hizo suya, incluso colgó carteles alegres en la pared. Uno de un baile del mono. Otra de unas amapolas de color naranja brillante.

—_¡Mi amor! _(2) —grita, caminando hacia nosotros—. _Abrazo_. —Ella abre los brazos a mí, esperando nuestro abrazo habitual.

—_Gracias, mamacita_ —respondo, dándole un ligero apretón.

Es la misma forma en que me ha estado saludando durante los últimos seis años. Sé cuatro grandísimas palabras en español, pero siempre las uso con ella. Quiero que se sienta como en casa, supongo.

Coincidentemente, Carmen y yo empezamos a trabajar aquí en el mismo día. Incluso asistimos a la orientación juntos. Yo era un recién graduado de la universidad, sin experiencia, y Carmen, siendo quince años mayor que yo, era escéptica sobre el hijo del dueño. A diferencia de Isabella, no he trabajado aquí desde que podía caminar. Tuve otros puestos de trabajo durante la universidad e hice un punto de internar en otra firma para poder ver cómo funcionaba la competencia.

Cuando la conocí, pensé que Carmen podría asumir que yo era un rico y privilegiado mocoso, quien no tenía que ganar su sueldo. Eso me hizo aún más decidido a demostrar que estaba equivocada. Y papá siempre fue grande en el aprendizaje del oficio desde el principio, de todos modos. Así que para mis primeras dos semanas en Cullen & Swan, empecé a trabajar justo al lado de Carmen en la sala de correo.

Fue durante ese tiempo que cimentamos nuestra relación. Hemos entregado paquetes y notas uno al lado del otro, y compartimos chistes e historias. Pero cuando me enamoré fue cuando ella compartió sus empanadas conmigo en el almuerzo.

Los ojos de Carmen se ensanchan ligeramente a medida que oscilan de los míos a los de Isabella.

—Señorita Swan —dice ella, con voz suave y burlona. No todos los días la hija del Director General se pasa por la sala de correo.

—Por favor, llámame Isabella —dice ella, corrigiéndole a Carmen con una sonrisa destinada a relajar las cosas—. Encantada de conocerte.

Todo el mundo en la empresa sabe de Isabella, incluso si no la han conocido.

—¿Ustedes… necesitan algo? —Carmen mira entre Isabella y yo de nuevo.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No. Sólo vine a saludar.

La postura de Carmen se relaja y sonríe.

—¿Recibiste mi invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de María?

—Por supuesto. Dos semanas desde el sábado, ¿verdad? Ya está en mi calendario.

—¿Ya has tenido el almuerzo? —Ella sonríe y extiende la mano para suavizar una mano sobre mi corbata de seda—. Me preocupas, sabes.

Yo sonrío. —He comido. Gracias.

A veces, cuando estoy ocupado, es conocido que me salte el almuerzo, es decir, hasta que Carmen entra en mi oficina con un bocadillo de la tienda de comestibles de la calle. Es como si ella pudiera sentir cuando me he perdido una comida. Muchas veces borra la línea entre el compañero de trabajo, amigo y madre.

He traído a Isabella aquí hoy porque quiero que ella vea que hay más en esta empresa de lo que dicen los números. Hay cosas que no se pueden aprender a partir de una hoja de cálculo. La perspectiva que Isabella en su silla de oficina todo el día es muy diferente de la perspectiva que se obtiene en la planta baja de esta operación.

Aquí de pie, mirando a los ricos ojos caoba de Carmen y sintiendo la calidez y la atención que brota de su alma, es imposible que no seamos conscientes de la importancia de nuestra responsabilidad. No podemos fallar en esto. Si fracasamos, hundiremos a todas estas personas con nosotros.

_Y yo, por mi parte, no permitiré que eso ocurra._

Después de intercambiar bromas, Isabella y yo nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia el ascensor.

—Es importante para ti, ¿verdad? —pregunta Isabella.

—Mucho.

Ella asiente, pareciendo contemplativa.

Compruebo mi reloj a medida que avanzamos adentro del ascensor y dejo escapar un suspiro. Isabella se ve tan abrumada como yo me siento. Hemos estado bajo una montaña de estrés últimamente, y tengo la sensación de que sólo va a volverse más intenso.

—Hoy ha sido inesperado —digo—. Al igual que, después de semanas de negociación, en realidad vas a considerar esto, ¿eh?

—Voy a hacer esto a mi manera, _siempre y cuando_ esté lista, Edward. Considera las próximas semanas un período de prueba.

—Eso va a ser fácil, cariño.

—Ah, no va a ser fácil —dice ella, corrigiéndome—. Y no me llames cariño.

—¿Está segura de eso, señora Cullen?

—Te dije que no me llames así, tampoco.

—Lo sé. Me dijiste que te llevara a tomar una copa antes de que consideres tomar mi nombre. —Le sonrío—. Lo que creo que es una excelente jodida idea. Brillante, de hecho.

Recibo mi primera sonrisa y siento como golpea mi pecho. Aunque tengo un escritorio lleno de trabajo por hacer, la idea de sentarme frente a Isabella y escucharla hablarme de este supuesto período de prueba suena mucho más divertido. Hora de presionar un poco más fuerte.

—A las cinco en algún lugar, ya sabes.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer. Creo que podríamos usar un cóctel —dice ella, sorprendiéndome que en realidad estuviera de acuerdo.

—¿Te veo en el vestíbulo en quince? —Sé que nunca estará de acuerdo en dejar sin concluir el último de sus correos electrónicos.

—Por supuesto.

Entonces miro su culo mientras se aleja hacia su oficina.

Una vez que estamos sentados en el elegante Stanton Room, un elegante bar al otro lado de la calle de nuestro edificio de oficinas, Isabella y yo hacemos nuestro pedido con la camarera, un vodka martini extra sucio para ella, y un whisky en las rocas para mí.

—Extra sucio, ¿eh? —le guiño.

—¿Sorprendido? —Hay un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué a la puritana Isabella Swan le guste extra sucio? Porque, sí, lo estoy.

—No pienses eso, Edward. No me gustaría ver que reventaras una neurona.

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella. Si hay una cosa que Isabella y yo hacemos bien, es bromear. Y a pesar de que le gustaría creer lo contrario, la tensión sexual es incontrolable justo debajo de la superficie.

Me inclino hacia ella, los codos sobre la mesa.

—Así que, ¿cómo va todo este trabajo, exactamente? ¿Tú y yo? A mí me gusta ser claro sobre las expectativas para poder excederlas.

Su mirada es fría. No helada, al menos, pero todavía lejos de donde yo la quiero.

—Bueno, no he puesto mucho pensamiento en ello todavía, pero vas a tener que ganarme. Muéstrame que esta cosa loca en realidad podría funcionar.

Si hay una cosa que sé sobre Isabella, es que ella se niega a fallar. Algo me dice que con todo lo que está en juego, Isabella necesita saber que no voy a follar y avergonzarla como esposo. Tenemos que trabajar juntos, vivir juntos y de hecho sacar toda esta convivencia en pareja de una manera grande.

—Así que, ¿dijiste que quieres salir? No hago lo de las citas, Copo de Nieve.

—Conquistar no significa necesariamente tener citas.

Ella toma un sorbo de su copa de martini y pone abajo con una mirada inquisitiva en sus delicadas facciones. Ella puede parecerse a su promedio, dulce chica de al lado, pero en su centro, Isabella es una rompe bolas. Una triple amenaza total. Atractiva, inteligente y talentosa. Lo cual es perfecto, ya que esas son las cualidades que siempre soñé que mi futura esposa poseyera. Bueno, esas, junto con un apretado…

Isabella se aclara la garganta, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Mierda.

—Conquistar significa que podemos estar en la misma habitación juntos sin necesidad de sacarle la garganta al otro.

Asiento.

—Está bien, seremos civilizados al respecto.

—Está bien —dice ella—. Y debemos averiguar qué demonios tenemos en común.

Creo que ya sabemos lo que tenemos en común, a mi entender, se trata de una larga lista. Pero voy a ir por cualquier definición que ella quiera. Voy a ganar, no importa lo que sea.

—En vista de que tenemos que montar un espectáculo, estoy de acuerdo. Debería saber un poco acerca de mi futura prometida —digo—. Por ejemplo, su posición sexual favorita…

Ella tose y escupe, asfixiándose con la aceituna de su bebida. Por un minuto, creo que voy a tener que realizar la maniobra de Heimlich (3), hasta que ella traga la maldita cosa y me mira.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver eso con algo? —gruñe, con la voz aún ronca.

Me río.

—Establecerlo. Sólo quiero saber cómo complacer a mi futura esposa, es todo.

—Tú puedes complacerme no cediendo a la presión y empezar a trabajar en la oficina en lugar de tomar estos almuerzos de tres martinis a tu favor.

—¿Cariño? —Parpadeo hacia ella. Ya que más de una ex-novia me ha dicho que mis pestañas son envidiables, estoy esperando que tenga el efecto exagerado porque voy por ello—. Se suponía que íbamos a discutir lo que tenemos en común.

—Cierto. Bueno… —Ella comienza el listado de ítems en sus dedos—. Veranear en los Hamptons. Trabajar en Cullen & Swan, obviamente. Nuestras familias son amigas.

—Ambos perdimos a nuestras madres —señalo.

Su mirada cae a la mesa frente a ella, pero yo no me siento mal. Es sólo un hecho de la vida, uno que hemos discutido antes, y prefiero omitir la mierda superficial y llegar a un nivel real.

—Sí. ¿Qué más? —Ella tamborilea sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—Yo, por mi parte, anal. ¿Tú?

_Maldición._ De nuevo con la asfixia. Me paro y golpeo la espalda de mi futura prometida hasta que sus vías respiratorias se aclaran.

—¿Otra copa? —pregunto, notando que la suya está vacía ahora.

Ella se ve nerviosa, la bebió tan rápido… pero señalo a la camarera para otra ronda.

—Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, Edward. Además, mi enfoque va a ser la salvación de esta empresa, no pretendo ser la esposa feliz con mi esposo falso.

—Corrección. —Me inclino más cerca—. Pronto va ser el esposo _real_. Te conquistaré, Copo de Nieve. Eso _sucederá._

…

2 Originalmente en español.

3 La Maniobra de Heimlich, llamada Compresión abdominal es un procedimiento de primeros auxilios para desobstruir el conducto respiratorio, normalmente bloqueado por un trozo de alimento o cualquier otro objeto. Es una técnica efectiva para salvar vidas en caso de asfixia por atragantamiento.


	6. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 4

ISABELLA

_Conquístame_, dice Edward. _Un esposo real_.

No hay nada real en esto. Él puede llamarle a este período de prueba "tener citas" si quiere, pero todo lo que busco es la malla de seguridad como Co-Director General. No hay necesidad de confundir este asunto con amor o sexo, sin importar cuan peligrosamente atractivo sea. Sólo tengo preguntas que necesitan respuestas.

Por ejemplo, ¿qué fue lo que lo hizo llevarme hoy a la sala de correo? Él prácticamente me arrastró escalera abajo. Cualquiera que sea su razón, él piensa que es importante. ¿Estaba tratando de darme una visión de la realidad recordándome que no soy la única con problemas por aquí, así que debería aguantarme? ¿O simplemente estaba tratando de mostrarme su confuso lado cálido?

Si este es el objetivo, que tipo de trabajado. Tengo que admitir que Carmen y Edward actúan adorables juntos. Casi como madre e hijo. A la persona con la cara más seria de la tierra podrían hacerla sonreír con su afecto. Y no es que alguna vez haya pensado que Edward careciera de integridad o bondad, sólo los puntos más finos de autodisciplina. Tengo un montón de pruebas para creer que acercarse a él no será tan malo.

Pero mientras puedo aventurar conjeturas durante todo el día, quiero escuchar la explicación de Edward según sus propias palabras. Y estamos atrasados para un cambio de tema de todos modos.

—¿Por qué me presentaste a Carmen? —pregunto.

—Para mostrarte lo que está en juego.

A pesar de la anticipación completamente, su tono "más santo que tú" todavía hace que mis labios se curven.

—Como si no tuviera ni idea de la gravedad de nuestra situación. Ese es todo el punto de estar haciendo este periodo de prueba, para ver lo bien que podemos jugar a este juego antes de comprometernos a seguir en el equipo. Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para llegar a ser amigos, así que…

Él inclina su cabeza con media sonrisa.

—¿Sólo amigos? Tengo mis ojos puestos en algo un poquito más alto.

Caramba, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, que con sus constantes intentos de desviar la conversación hacia el sexo.

Levanto una ceja con escepticismo.

—Amistad es todo lo que necesitamos para sacar esto adelante. Y estamos mucho menos que partir de cero… iba a llamarnos conocidos, como mucho. ¿No te parece que estás siendo un poco demasiado ambicioso?

—No —contesta, con una sonrisa arrogante todavía en su lugar.

Ruedo mis ojos. —Guau. Tu arrogancia realmente no tiene límites.

—Si puedo poner mi dinero donde pongo mi boca… —Su sonrisa lujuriosa deja claro exactamente donde le gustaría poner su boca—. Entonces no es arrogancia. Sólo confianza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustaría algo más contigo? No eres exactamente mi tipo.

Esperaba que sólo me diera una mirada de complicidad, o tal vez me regresara una insinuación leve. Lo que absolutamente no esperaba fue.

—Porqué tengo un pene de casi veintitrés centímetros.

Casi me ahogo con el martini por tercera vez.

Balbuceo—: ¿Se supone que el número debe impresionarme? —¿En serio espera que crea ese tipo de mierda de actor porno?

—Es la verdad —ronronea, inclinándose un poco más cerca—. Y sé cómo usarlo. Junto con mi lengua, mis manos… sólo hay que preguntarle a cualquier mujer con la que he estado.

—Ahórrate el juego por juego. Has jodido a la mitad de la ciudad de Nueva York. Estoy dispuesta a creer que has aprendido algo en el proceso.

—En primer lugar, no he follado a medio Nueva York. Lo creas o no, soy bastante exigente. En segundo lugar, en vez de oídas, ¿por qué no lo ves por ti misma?

Le doy una mirada escéptica. —¿Quieres mostrarme tu pene?

—Sí, ayudará a convencerte. —Se toma las últimas gotas de su whisky y se levanta—. Vamos.

Me le quedo mirando mientras camina lejos.

¿Es enserio? ¿Sólo va a sacarlo? Miro a mi alrededor para ver si alguien está mirando, entonces me levanto y lo sigo por el pasillo posterior del bar, cerca de los baños, incapaz de comprender por qué demonios le estoy siguiendo la corriente. _Esto es ridículo_.

Una vez que estamos en una esquina privada, Edward desata su cinto, se abre la bragueta… y saca una maldita manguera de bomberos.

_Santa madre de Dios_. Mis manos vuelan a mi boca. Quiero jadear de la impresión, pero no hay forma de que le esté dando el visto bueno.

Él tiene razón. Su pene no es nada pequeño como el de la mayoría, y ni siquiera está completamente erecto ahora. Veintitrés centímetros puede ser en realidad un estimado considerativo de cómo se debe ver estando duro. Debe destrozar el ego de los hombres cada vez que camina en un vestidor. Y ni siquiera quiero pensar de lo que destruye con una mujer…

—Naa. Las he visto más grandes. —Me forcé a decir, luchando por mantener mi compostura.

Edward se ríe. —No lo creo, cariño.

—Bueno, es… ese _monstruo_ no está viniendo a ningún lugar cerca de mi útero. No, gracias. Prefiero mantener mis órganos intactos.

La sonrisa de Edward se amplía.

—Lo dudo, pero sólo para estar en el lado a salvo, puedo hacerlo agradable y despacio. Pan comido. Además, tienes un buen seguro de gastos médicos, ¿cierto?

—Eso no es gracioso, Edward. Ahora pon esa cosa lejos o te la removeré.

Trato de sonar severa, pero mi voz temblorosa y mis mejillas de color rojo brillante me delatan. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirar? Se ríe, sí, el idiota puede definitivamente ver a través de mí, pero se comporta, metiendo la bestia de nuevo a su madriguera. Trato de calmarme mientras nos dirigimos de vuelta al bar.

Una vez sentados, con la misma frialdad con la que puedo, le digo—: Eso no cambia mi opinión, lo sabes.

—¿Segura? ¿Para nada? —Él alza sus cejas.

Claro que ver su pene causo una impresión. ¿Cómo puede ser que no? Pero que me aspen si acaricio su… ego más de lo que ya lo hago.

—Mira, todo esto de las citas es sólo para demostrar que podemos vivir y trabajar juntos. Tú necesitas ir por crédito extra.

—¿Pero que si lo quiero también?

—Edward…

—¿Pero por lo menos estarías dispuesta a intentarlo? Podemos comenzar muy despacio. Establecer límites estrictos. Como, digamos… —Él mueve su mano vagamente—. Nada más allá de primera base.

—Un periodo de prueba sin ensayo —le digo lentamente, saboreando la idea. Soy un poco escéptica, pero supongo que no estaría de más el perder el tiempo un poco. Siempre puedo pedir que se _termine_ si me estoy sintiendo insuficiente.

—Exactamente. Sólo tanteando el agua. Podemos fingir que estamos de vuelta en la secundaria o algo así.

Tomo un largo sorbo de mi bebida, considerándolo. Luego, le contesto—: Voy a pensarlo.


	7. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 5

EDWARD

Que empiece el juego…

.

.

.

Hola

Esta adaptación pertenece a una trilogía, cada libro tiene alrededor de 30 capítulos, espero les agrade leerlos.

Marie ƸӜƷ


	8. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

ISABELLA

_Oh, alegría_.

La renombrada empresa de mercadotecnia Wessom, Burke y Barsol ha enviado un buitre. Y por alguna razón dejada de la mano de Dios, nuestro consejo directivo accedió a dejarle soplar aire caliente a través de sus dientes amarillentos por una hora y lo llamarón "reunión de negociaciones".

Cullen y Swan ha sido rival de WBB desde el primer día. Así que, naturalmente, su director ejecutivo empezó a salivar tan pronto como olió la sangre. Oficialmente, el buitre es un "representante de adquisiciones" pero la formalidad del título es sólo una cortina de humo. Está aquí para tratar de recoger la carcasa antes, incluso, de que dejara de moverse.

Conteniendo un agravado suspiro, me muevo en mi asiento en la mesa de conferencias. No tengo tiempo para esta mierda, tengo toda una empresa para rehabilitar. El "encuentro con compradores potenciales" está tan alejado en mi lista de tareas pendientes como se puede. Especialmente desde que no tengo ni idea de lo que está haciendo aquí este idiota, aparte de hacer perder el tiempo de todo el mundo y subiendo mi presión arterial por las nubes. Son noventa días… no, ochenta y seis ahora… hasta que el consejo decida si va a vender Cullen & Swan, y mucho más importante a quien venderla.

Tal vez todo este estrés sólo me está poniendo histérica a mí, pero no puedo evitar fruncir mi boca al ver el cabello del representante. Tiene, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los más grasientos y ásperos peinados que haya visto en mi vida. Y he sido parte de la élite del mundo corporativo desde que fui lo suficientemente mayor para sostener la mano de papá en las cenas de la compañía. Confía en mí, conozco los malos peinados.

_Que apropiado… un buitre calvo. Quizás debería cambiar sus manos por garras_. Tomo un sorbo de café sólo para esconder mi sonrisa.

Papá se aclara la garganta para interrumpir el divague del representante.

—Disculpe, Señor Valmont, pero sólo me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos.

El representante parpadea un par de veces, como si hubiera olvidado que había otras personas en la habitación.

—Sí, ¿señor Chairman?

—Su oferta de compra parece muy baja. El valor total de nuestra compañía se ha estimado en más del doble de esa cifra. Y sus planes para cambiar las políticas son bastante extensos. —Papá mira por encima de las gafas a su copia de la propuesta de WBB—. Sin mencionar los despidos universales, seguramente ¿no tiene que despedir a _todos_ nuestros actuales empleados?

—Las compañías recién adquiridas siempre se someten a algún tipo de reestructuración. —El representante ajusta su corbata—. Es una práctica de la industria, como estoy seguro que ya sabe. Los compradores tienen que asegurarse de que su nuevo activo encaja en su, ah… cultura corporativa.

—Por supuesto —dice papá—. Sólo me aseguro de que la junta lo entiende.

_Ah sí, la junta entiende, todo bien_. Nadie de los sentados en la mesa de conferencias tiene incluso un trazo de una sonrisa.

Robé un vistazo de Edward, que está sentado justo a mi izquierda. Se ve absolutamente miserable con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados, los hombros se tensaron alrededor de las orejas. Su lenguaje corporal es sorprendente, sobre todo para un hombre que normalmente está tan fresco como un pepino.

Una punzada de compasión aprieta mi pecho. Siento la inesperada urgencia de buscar y agarrar la mano de Edward. Se ha ido tan rápido como llegó, pero el dolor subyacente permanece. Dios sabe que no soy su mayor fan, pero con compradores potenciales en la sala, mi elección es una obviedad. Por supuesto voy a estar firme con Edward. Después de todo, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

Excepto que Edward no es sólo el enemigo de mi enemigo. Realmente, aquí estamos en el mismo lado. Los dos estamos haciendo esto por las mismas razones, por nuestros padres, nuestros futuros, por todas las personas en C & S que dependen de sus trabajos para alimentar a sus familias. Y vamos a perder en las mismas apuestas elevadas. Sé que Edward no se dará por vencido sin luchar.

El dolor en mi pecho se profundiza, se ablanda en algo que se siente casi como la lealtad. Solidaridad.

Los ojos de Edward se posan sobre los míos, debe haber sentido mi mirada en él. Tan sutilmente como puedo, inclino mi cabeza y le doy una pequeña sonrisa de labios apretados. No quiero que ni el buitre, ni siquiera que mi padre vea lo que estoy haciendo. Este mensaje es sólo para nosotros dos.

_No te preocupes. Vamos a ser más astutos que esos hijos de puta. Lo juro sobre la tumba de nuestras madres, ganaremos._

El buitre se levanta de la silla con un crujido. Edward le devuelve la mirada, rompiendo nuestra breve conexión.

—Mis jefes los instan a considerar el comprometerse con esta venta tan pronto como sea posible —dice Valmont—. Nuestra oferta es muy generosa, y no va a estar sobre la mesa indefinidamente.

—Nos aseguraremos de tener en mente a WBB si decidimos vender —responde papá suavemente, haciendo caso omiso del intento lamentable de amenaza—. Gracias por la visita de hoy.

Doy una pequeña porra mental. _¡Claro que sí! Papá dijo si, no cuando_. Pequeñas victorias.

El representante no parece impresionado, por la cuidadosa sonrisa no neutral de papá. Probablemente porque sabe que ese "lo vamos a tener en cuenta" es sólo una traducción educada de "váyanse a la mierda". ¿Pero que esperaba WBB?, ¿tratando de colocarse en cabeza de la competición de esta forma?

Se levanta la sesión. Papá se excusa, probablemente para lavarse después de estrechar la viciosa mano del representante. Mientras me dirijo de vuelta a mi oficina, Edward me alcanza en el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

¿Edward me está preguntando eso a _mí_? Él era el que parecía a punto de estrangular a ese idiota antes que volver allí.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Suspiro—. Sólo estoy enfadada.

—Pensé que siempre estabas enfadada —bromea.

—Sólo cuando estoy a tu alrededor. —Devuelvo el fuego de forma automática, pero sin ningún sentimiento real. Todavía estoy muy distraída y estresada.

Edward sólo se ríe, como si estuviéramos jugando al tenis en lugar de intercambiando insultos. Tengo que admitirlo, su risa es un agradable sonido y me gusta más verlo de esta manera que de la forma en que lo vi en la reunión. Incluso si puede ser una pequeña molestia de mierda cuando está alegre.

Caminamos juntos por un minuto, con sólo el suave sonido de nuestras pisadas y el murmullo de la charla en las oficinas de fondo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —le pregunto finalmente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Me siento mucho mejor ahora que estoy hablando contigo.

Más flirteo. ¿Por qué tiene que seguir jugando conmigo de esta manera? ¿Y por qué mi estómago da este pequeño salto en respuesta? Odio la facilidad que tiene para hacerme reaccionar.

—Pero allá, no tanto —continúa Edward—. Pensé que iba a golpear a ese idiota en su presumida cara. Esta compañía no son sólo números en una hoja de cálculo. Estas son las vidas de personas a las que planean joder.

—Correcto… como Carmen. Te preocupas mucho por ella. —Desde ayer, aunque ya sabía que eran cercanos, pero al ver tan molesto a Edward realmente me di cuenta de lo importante que es para él.

Su suspiro es profundo y frustrado.

—¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ella es una de las personas más dulces que han caminado sobre la Tierra. Y tiene una familia de la que preocuparse.

De repente se detiene y me enfrenta, las comisuras alzándose de nuevo, pero sus ojos me dicen que todavía está preocupado por la reunión y lo que aprendimos.

—Bueno, este soy yo. Creo que es hora de volver al trabajo.

Miro alrededor y veo que tiene razón, estamos de pie fuera de la puerta de su oficina.

¿Aquí ya? ¿Cuándo caminamos hasta aquí? El tiempo debe de haber pasado volando.

Siento una extraña punzada de decepción, no dispuesta a poner fin a esta conversación todavía. No sé qué más decir, siento como que quiero hablar con Edward un poco más.

O quizás, es sólo que no quiero estar sola en este momento. Quiero enmarcar ese momento que compartimos en la reunión. El tranquilizador y vigorizante sentido de que estamos luchando juntos lado a lado. Aliados en las trincheras. _La miseria ama la compañía, supongo…_

Pero mi lista de tareas es demasiado larga para prestar atención a un pequeño y nebuloso sentimiento. Así que sacudo mi resistencia y asiento en un adiós a Edward.

—Te veré más tarde.

—No demasiado tarde, espero. —Con un guiño, Edward desaparece en su oficina.

_Gah... salto en mi panza, en el momento justo_. Joder con él, no, espera, no joder con él. Quiero decir, olvídalo. Y a su monstruoso pene. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer y ya he perdido la mitad del día.

Me vuelvo sobre mis tacones y me dirijo hacia mi oficina. Tal vez mis sentimientos se establecerán una vez que empiece a trabajar. Voy a enterrarme a mí misma en difíciles momentos financieros, poner un gran flujo en marcha, y dejar que todas las distracciones se escapen.

Pero la idea de la soledad, normalmente agradecida, todavía me roza de manera incorrecta por alguna razón. Y con mi mente distraída, también lo están mis pies. Me encuentro delante de la puerta de mi papá en lugar de en la mía.

Entro a su oficina, saboreando un silencio como a iglesia, los olores calmantes de madera lacada, café y papel. Desde que puedo recordar, siempre me he sentido como en casa en esta oficina. Prácticamente fui criada aquí, después de todo. He leído cada volumen de todos los libros y revistas de negocios de sus estantes. Conozco cada rincón de esta habitación, y su familiaridad alivia mis nervios alterados.

La puerta se abre de nuevo con un suave clic y papá dice—: Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz sin ni siquiera darme la vuelta. Lo cual es bueno, porque de repente estoy tan cansada para hacer algo más que respirar.

—¿Algo de lo que desees hablar?

Pasando su escritorio de madera y el imponente trono detrás de él, papá se sienta en cuclillas en el sillón de cuero junto a la mesa de café. Tomo el sillón a su otro lado. Hace el mismo sonido incómodo de pedos que ha hecho durante los últimos dieciocho años.

—No. Quiero decir… —Suspiro—. Quizás.

Ni siquiera sé lo que necesito en este momento. Mis pensamientos todavía están volando en todas direcciones: el buitre, de algún modo desdeñoso y hambriento al mismo tiempo. La miseria en la tensa postura de Edward. El rostro preocupado de papá, con sus arrugas profundizándose día a día. La loca fecha límite del consejo. Todo el trabajo que queda por delante de mí, de nosotros. La mera palabra "nosotros", la idea de que pronto, va a haber un nosotros en lugar de un yo.

Pero eso tal vez no es un destino tan terrible. La sociedad tiene puntos tan buenos como malos. He visto esa sinergia de primera mano en la manera en que papá y Carlisle Cullen llevaron esta compañía juntos.

Y recuerdo la mirada que compartí con Edward en la sala de conferencias. Esa fracción de segundo de mutuo entendimiento, donde vi directamente a través de los ojos de Edward. Podía decir exactamente cómo se sentía él, solo y abrumado, y repentinamente no me sentí tan sola y abrumada yo misma. Poner una expresión valiente para él, reafirmó mi propio valor. Incluso ahora, me siento fuerte y en calma por haberle sonreído.

Es realmente una cosa increíble cuan poderosa puede ser una mirada. Cuanto puede comunicar. Cómo puede sacarte de la desesperación, incluso desacelerar mi corazón… o acelerarlo. Como lo que pasó entre nosotros en el pasillo hace unos minutos. O la reunión en donde él beso mi mano.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿mi libido nunca se va a callar? Ahora no es realmente el jodido momento. _Ugh, espera. Mala elección de palabras_.

—¿Sigues aquí, cariño? —pregunta papá.

Parpadeo de vuelta a la realidad. Mierda, me perdí en mis pensamientos de nuevo. Es bastante fácil perderse en mis pensamientos en estos días.

—Lo siento. Es sólo… que no sé en realidad por dónde comenzar. —Eso definitivamente no es una mentira.

—Voy a servirnos algo de café. —Él se inclina hacia adelante con un gruñido.

—No, papá, no te levantes. Puedo hacerlo. —Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la mesa para encender la cafetera de una sola taza.

Él deja escapar un pequeño suspiro por su nariz.

—Sé que ya no soy ningún jovencito, pero…

—Está bien. No me importa.

Papá es orgulloso y no quiero hacerlo sentir indefenso, pero sé malditamente bien con cuanto dolor y fatiga está lidiando. Y para ser honesta, estoy desesperada por sacar mi culo y _hacer_ algo. Cualquier cosa. Sólo necesito acción.

Así que me ocupo con el café. Con avellana para mí; colombiano, tostado y oscuro para papá. Con azúcar, pero sin crema para mí, con crema, pero sin azúcar para papá. El ritual por si solo es casi tan relajante como los ricos aromas que salen de nuestras tazas.

Espero que hablar se haga tan fácil como esto, con mis manos ocupadas y mi espalda girada, así no puedo preocuparme por lo que cruza mi rostro, o lo que podría cruzar el de papá. Pero las palabras que saltan de mi boca nos toman a ambos por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué Carlisle Cullen nos hizo esto a nosotros?

Papá suspira de nuevo. Esta vez uno fuerte y pesado, subiendo desde la profundidad de su pecho.

Mi boca se abre para disculparme. Pero luego la cierro de nuevo. Porque ¿sabes qué? Incluso si mi intención nunca fue exigir respuestas, joder, realmente quiero algunas. De hecho, tengo derecho a ellas. Soy la que fue forzada a escoger entre el sartén y el fuego después de todo.

—Lo siento, cariño —dice papá—. Nosotros nunca imaginamos que terminaría de esta manera. Escribimos esas cláusulas juntos, en ambos testamentos, porque queríamos mantener C & S en la familia, y los dos sabíamos que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Asiento un poco impacientemente mientras le entrego su taza de café y me siento con la mía. Ya conozco la mayor parte de esa historia. Una empresa unida, en más de un sentido.

Él toma un sorbo.

—Sin embargo, tratamos de asegurarnos de que ustedes tuvieran otras opciones. Si tú y Edward no querían casarse para el momento en que nosotros nos retiráramos, un día que pensamos que estaba lejos en el futuro, entonces el control por defecto sería de la Junta. E incluso así, no perderían la compañía. Se les habría sido concedidos puestos en la junta y con una buena paga de las ganancias de C & S. Así que no tomamos esta decisión a la ligera. Pero nunca anticipamos…

—Que no habría ganancias —digo suavemente. Y tal vez ninguna compañía en absoluto.

—Correcto. Porque todo sucedió a la vez, en el peor momento posible. La temprana muerte de Carlisle. Mi cáncer… y lo rápido que avanzó. C & S quedándose detrás de la competencia, cayendo en rojo. La crisis de fe de la junta. —Otro profundo suspiro—. Siempre pensamos que ustedes chicos tendrán muchos más años para darle vueltas a la idea.

Sé el duro trabajo que ha hecho papá para tratar de salvar esta compañía por su cuenta. Trabajó hasta que su cuerpo no se lo permitió más. Para el momento en que admitió la derrota, los problemas habían alcanzado el nivel de hacer-o-morir. No estoy molesta con él por eso, porque sé que no habría hecho ninguna diferencia. Estamos cortados de la misma orgullosa y terca tela.

Papá baja su taza de café apenas tocada con un suave clunk.

—No voy a estar aquí para siempre, cariño.

Levanto la mirada, sorprendida por el cambio de tema. Repentinamente luce tan demacrado, rompe mi corazón.

—Yo… yo sé eso, papá, pero…

—Casarte con Edward no es sólo para el bien de la compañía. ¿A quién le importa una compañía si mi hijita es infeliz? Confío en que Edward cuidará de ti.

—No necesito que me cuiden —digo automáticamente.

—Todos necesitan a alguien alrededor. No estoy hablando de dinero o poder… estoy hablando de amor. Un oído que escuche, un hombro sobre el que llorar. Un compañero con quien compartir las cargas de la vida. Si sé que tienes eso, cariño, entonces puedo descansar mucho más fácil.

Trago un bulto en mi garganta, pasándolo con café caliente. No quiero pensar en papá descansando.

—A pesar de todo, aún creo que tú y Edward deberían estar juntos —continúa papá—. Están hechos el uno para el otro. Y necesitarán la fuerza del otro para lo que viene. El testamento de Carlisle Cullen sólo les ha dado a las cosas un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.

Bajo la mirada a mi taza, el líquido oscuro brillando bajo las luces fluorescente.

—Esto todavía se siente tan… irreal. No tengo idea de qué esperar. ¿Cómo es estar casado?

Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué clase de respuesta quiero escuchar. Cual linda anécdota o perla de la sabiduría podría tranquilizarme. _Todo va estar bien. El matrimonio no se tragará toda tu vida. Aún puedes ser tú misma, una mujer de negocios en primer lugar y una esposa en segundo._

—Bueno, en mi experiencia, fue maravilloso. —Papá sonríe con cariño—. Tu mamá fue la cosa más grande que me pasó. Mi roca, mi sol, mi mejor amiga. Éramos dos mitades de un todo, éramos cada uno nuestras propias personas, y eso es lo que lo hizo tan increíble cuando nos unimos. —Sacude su cabeza—. No soy ningún poeta, así que todo lo que puedo decir es que… fue mágico.

_Mágico, ¿eh?_ Tendría que tomar su palabra. Mi único novio a largo plazo resultó ser un manipulador narcisista, y nunca me he acercado lo suficiente a cualquier otro hombre para conseguir el tipo de vínculo que mi padre está tratando de describir.

Papá se inclina hacia adelante en la silla, los codos en sus rodillas y los dedos entrelazados.

—Sé que las circunstancias están lejos de ser ideales, cariño. Pero trata de al menos darle una oportunidad a Edward. Nunca te pondría en una situación que no crea que puedas manejar. Eres mi niña… sólo quiero verte con un buen hombre. Y ese hombre es Edward.

No comparto totalmente la brillante opinión que tiene papá de Edward. No todavía, aunque espero que cambie para el final de este mes. Pero recuerdo cuan ferozmente se preocupa por Carmen y el bienestar de su familia. No hay duda de la fuerza de su convicción.

Sin nada más, sé que puedo contar con Edward para mejorar la coraza y luchar por C & S. Puedo confiar en él para trabajar tan duro como yo lo haré. Lo cual es bueno, porque pasaremos los próximos tres meses trabajando horas extras en el infierno juntos.

Al menos voy a tener unos ojos caramelo que comerme durante todas esas noches en la oficina. Pero ahora que sé sobre el poste de teléfono entre sus piernas, no sé cómo siquiera lo miraré de la misma manera.

_Que el cielo me ayude_.


	9. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

EDWARD

¿Sabes cómo se supone que los hombres son más directos y contundentes, mientras que las mujeres son más suaves y más en sintonía con las emociones? Eso es mierda. Como socios de negocios, Isabella y yo desdibujamos los estereotipos de género. Soy la "cara", el carismático que complace a las personas, mientras que ella es la profesional del tipo haz las cosas. Jugar con nuestros puntos fuertes nos permite dividir y conquistar.

Por supuesto, no hace daño que los hombres, especialmente los aburridos y ricos vejestorios, tiendan a escuchar mejor a otros hombres. Puedo cerrar negocios durante un partido de golf, atraer clientes masculinos y femeninos por igual, y en general, endulzar cualquier situación a mi manera. Que es exactamente lo que he pasado haciendo esta última semana.

Hoy, sin embargo, estoy de vuelta en la oficina. Y en este momento, estoy rechinando los dientes al ver a Eric Yorkie del departamento de contabilidad mirando de reojo el escote de Isabella.

—¿Algo con lo que te pueda ayudar, amigo? —espeto mientras entro en el despacho de Isabella y me detengo justo al lado de él.

Sacude la cabeza y sonríe con timidez, como si supiera que ha sido atrapado.

—Ah. Hola, Edward. No te vi —dice, con la voz temblorosa.

—Eso se debe a que estabas ocupado mirando… las hojas de cálculo de mi novia.

Isabella y yo no hemos anunciado nuestro noviazgo todavía, pero los rumores no conocen límites. La noticia no oficial se ha extendido como jodida pólvora por todo nuestro edificio.

Eric traga saliva y da un paso atrás.

—Felicidades por todo, por cierto.

Mi mirada en blanco dice 'te tengo en la mira, imbécil'. Incluso inflo un poco mi pecho por si acaso. Eric no es un tipo mal parecido. Escucho el cotilleo de la oficina; sé que por aquí es el sueño húmedo de al menos algunas damas. Pero le llevo unos 3 centímetros a su cuerpo de un metro ochenta y dos, y también más músculo.

—Bueno, parece que lo tienes cubierto aquí, Isabella. —El imbécil le obsequia una sonrisa cariñosa y se aleja de su escritorio.

—Gracias, Eric —dice Isabella mientras lo observa irse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Bajo la mirada al monitor de Isabella. Hay páginas y páginas de datos en su pantalla. No tengo idea de lo que es, pero sí sé que luce estresada, y quiero solucionarlo.

—Sólo trato de cuadrar las facturas que enviamos a los clientes el año pasado con el monto real recibido. —Ella golpea una pila de cuatro pulgadas de espesor de impresiones sobre su escritorio—. Algo se siente fuera de lugar en ello.

—Isabella… —exhalo lentamente.

Sus ojos se mueven de golpe hasta los míos.

—¿Qué?

—No deberías estar gastando tu tiempo en mierda de baja categoría como esta. Tenemos demasiadas estrategias y consolidación que hacer para que tengas tu cabeza enterrada en trabajo improductivo.

—Disculpe, Señor Cascarrabias, pero "enterrar mi cabeza" podría terminar ahorrándonos una jodida tonelada de dinero. —Sus ojos marrones arden, y sé que estaré en una pelea si presiono demasiado.

_Bueno, mala suerte_. Voy a agarrar al tigre por la cola, si eso es lo que se necesita para detenerla.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que tus talentos se desperdician en esto. Tu tiempo es valioso. Esto es lo que quiero decir cuando digo que trabajas demasiado duro. Tareas como éstas necesitan ser delegadas. No tienes que hacer todo tú sola.

—Eric estaba ayudándome…

Alzo una mano.

—Eric estaba disfrutando del espectáculo erótico. Nada más. —Remarco mi punto dejando caer mi mirada lentamente hacia abajo a la parte delantera de su blusa. La visión de la parte superior de sus firmes y redondos pechos acunados en un delicado sujetador de color carne hace mi boca agua. Ignoro el cosquilleo en la base de mi columna y la sangre disparándose hacia mi ingle, y tomo una respiración profunda.

La mirada de Isabella salta de la mía hacia abajo a su escote, y levanta su camisa más arriba.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, no lo estaba.

Ella es en serio ilusa. Eric ha tenido un retorcido flechazo por ella durante tres años. Y él es un culo de bajo rendimiento, si me preguntas.

—Dios, hoy estás gruñón. ¿Por qué no vas a conseguir una de esas mamadas que te gustan de Jenni de Recursos Humanos?

—Eh. Me sorprende que sepas de eso. —Disfruté de un puñado de encuentros orales de una linda asistente de administración a principios de este año, pero todo eso ha terminado.

—Yo sé todo lo que pasa por aquí. —Ella sonríe.

_Maldición._

—En primer lugar, Jenni ya no trabaja aquí.

—Oh, maldición. —Ella chasquea los dedos con fingida indignación.

—En segundo lugar… —Apoyo la cadera contra su escritorio—. Incluso si lo hiciera, no tendría ningún interés en ver sus labios alrededor de mi polla en este momento.

—¿El infame Edward Cullen, no está interesado en perseguir un culo? ¿Es necesario que llame a una ambulancia? —se burla—. ¿O simplemente te estás divirtiendo demasiado molestándome y manteniéndome alejada del trabajo?

Con mi temperamento creciendo, me pongo de pie.

—Porque ahora pienso en mí mismo como un hombre tomado.

Sus cejas se disparan hacia arriba.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿En verdad no vas a enredarte con nadie?

—No con alguien que no seas tú —digo suavemente.

—Yo, um… Así que, ¿la monogamia realmente es parte del trato? —tartamudea—. He tenido una cosa el miércoles por la noche quedando con un chico del gimnasio. ¿Debo cancelarlo por un rato?

Mis fosas nasales se ensanchan y hago retroceder mi temperamento.

—Infiernos que sí, lo es, y sí, deberías hacerlo. Lo que vale para mí, vale para ti. No puedes enredarte con alguien que no sea yo. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en otro hombre tocando lo que es _mío_. —Me inclino y gruño la última parte cerca de su oído.

Ella inhala una respiración, sus pupilas dilatándose, y luego se recompone.

—Siempre y cuando sepas que esto funciona en ambos sentidos. Si encuentro tu tótem junto a cualquier otra persona, considérate castrado. Piensa en Lorena Bobbitt (4), pero sin la parte de encontrarlo.

En la superficie, su reacción no es exactamente prometedora. Pero sé que, en el fondo, la he afectado. He visto la forma en que me mira cuando piensa que no estoy viendo.

—Y para que conste, estaba bromeando sobre el chico en el gimnasio, Edward.

Gracias a Dios, porque ya estaba planeando ir a su gimnasio después del trabajo y encontrar al jodido inútil para darle un puñetazo en la boca.

Me alejo de su escritorio y observo como los ojos de Isabella se estrechan en mi silueta. Metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos, casi me río entre dientes cuando su mirada sigue el movimiento, sus ojos vagando hasta mi entrepierna. Pero se alzan de nuevo y deja escapar un frustrado resoplido.

—Si estás tan segura, ¿qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? —pregunto.

—Nombra tus términos.

Ella me sonríe, pretendiendo no estar afectada. Lástima que sé _exactamente_ el efecto que tengo sobre una mujer cuando enciendo el encanto.

Me inclino más cerca.

—Te daré cuatro días hasta que estés pidiendo que llene tu pequeño coño caliente —murmuro.

Su mandíbula cae, pero se recupera rápidamente.

—Ni siquiera en cuatro años.

—Iba a decir cuatro horas, pero no quería sonar engreído —bromeé.

—Créeme. Puedo esperar por un largo tiempo. —Isabella se recarga en la silla de su escritorio, su pose casual y confiada.

—¿Período de sequía?

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Perpetuamente.

_Joder._ Eso me hace desearla mucho más, sabiendo que está reprimida e insatisfecha.

—Sin novios que funcionan con baterías.

Su mirada se oscurece.

—Bien. No hay pajas tampoco, entonces.

Mi mandíbula se tensa. Así pasará.

—Siempre existe el paseo de prueba que propuse en la hora feliz.

Ella se muerde la uña del pulgar.

—No he tenido tiempo para considerarlo todavía, pero te informaré cuando lo decida.

Un golpe en la puerta atrae nuestra atención. Es Charlie.

—Oigan, niños, hora de la reunión.

Isabella comprueba su reloj.

—Estaremos allí de inmediato, papá.

Sabiendo que nuestra conversación no está ni siquiera cerca de terminar, le ofrezco una mano para ayudarla a levantarse de su asiento, nivelando su mirada conmigo.

—Terminaremos esto más tarde, Copo de Nieve.

Ella se burla y se pavonea por el pasillo frente a mí, su hermoso y redondo culo balanceándose mientras se mueve.

—Cuatro días —le grito mientras la alcanzo.

…

4 Lorena Bobbitt: se hizo famosa mundialmente por cortarle el pene a su marido mientras dormía.


	10. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

ISABELLA

A última hora de la tarde del día siguiente, un golpe en la puerta de mi oficina me sobresalta del trance de mi trabajo.

—Adelante —digo automáticamente.

La puerta cruje abriéndose y mi papá asoma la cabeza.

—Hola cariño. Lo siento si estoy interrumpiendo algo, pero ¿podríamos hablar un minuto en mi oficina?

Parpadeo primero hacia él, y luego a la pantalla de mi computadora antes de cerrar el portátil.

—Claro, papá. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Son buenas noticias, lo prometo. —Es todo lo que dice.

Sigo a papá hacia su oficina, donde Edward ya está sentado en uno de los sillones. Se pone de pie cuando entramos.

Echo un vistazo entre él y papá con desconfianza. _¿Qué nuevo infierno es este?_

Papá recoge un delgado fajo de papeles de su escritorio.

—Con todo el reciente alboroto, me olvidaba de decirles, chicos, acerca de mi regalo de bodas. —Entrega el documento con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Escaneo la primera hoja y mi corazón cae en picada. Es un contrato de alquiler firmado por un ático amueblado en el corazón de la ciudad, con el depósito de seguridad pagado, al igual que la renta del primer y último mes. Y sólo hay un dormitorio.

_De ninguna manera_.

Dándome cuenta de que probablemente no debería quedarme aquí en estado de estupor, digo—: Ah. Um… ¡vaya!, papá. Esto es tan generoso.

Papá se ríe y me aprieta el hombro.

—Lo que sea por mi chica. Me imaginé que ustedes no tendrían mucho tiempo para buscar casas en este momento, así que les encontré un lugar por mi cuenta.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Estoy seguro de que nos va a encantar —interviene Edward.

_Imbécil_. Él siempre sabe exactamente qué decir, como suavizar cualquier situación. Mientras que yo estoy luchando por recordar como respirar. Fuerzo una sonrisa con los labios apretados hacia mi querido y dulce futuro marido.

—Sí, Edward, ¿podemos hablar de esto en tu oficina? Hay una gran cantidad de arreglos por hacer.

Tan pronto estamos a solas con la puerta cerrada, dejo que mis emociones se liberen.

—¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer? Ya ha gastado mucho dinero, que C & S realmente no puede permitirse, por cierto, espera que nos mudemos, y… ¡Menudo desastre! (5) —Meto mis manos en mi cabello, sin preocuparme en que mi moño perfectamente peinado se convirtió en un lío caliente.

Edward levanta las manos.

—Guau, eh, cálmate. Vivir juntos no es un problema _tan_ grande, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que es un gran problema. No quiero mudarme con nadie, especialmente, contigo.

Entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Oh, supéralo. Estoy segura de que tampoco quieres vivir conmigo.

—El hecho es que sí, lo hago.

Lo miro fijamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿No estaría esto en medio de tu consumo de alcohol y de putas?

—Te dije que ya no iba a hacer eso. —Edward pasa sus dedos entre su cabello, irritado—. Está bien, sólo escúchame por un segundo. Incluso si ignoramos el hecho de que eres sexo con piernas y que cualquier hombre cuerdo daría su huevo izquierdo para pasar una noche contigo…

Mi risa suena ligeramente histérica.

—¿Realmente estás tratando de ligar en este momento? ¿Es esa la única forma en que sabes comunicarte con las mujeres?

—_Incluso si_, ignoramos ese hecho —gruñe—, todavía tenemos que considerar la imagen pública de Cullen & Swan. ¿Qué tan mal se vería si ni siquiera vivimos bajo el mismo techo?

Froto mi frente, en parte para bajarme a la tierra y en parte para ocultar mi expresión. No puedo llorar frente a Edward. No lloro, punto.

¿Por qué incluso estoy sintiéndome tan molesta? Ya sabía que tendríamos que vivir juntos tarde o temprano. Lo he visto venir desde el primer día. Esa era una de las razones por las que no quería firmar el estúpido contrato en primer lugar. Y todavía me siento optimista sobre Edward y nuestra incipiente amistad. No estoy en la luna sobre compartir otra vez, mi espacio privado con un compañero de piso, pero sobreviviré. Demonios, incluso podría ser divertido. Tengo un montón de recuerdos increíbles de vivir con Tanya.

En realidad, Edward tiene razón. No es un gran problema. Pero por alguna razón, se siente monumental. Como si estuviera a punto de perder otro trozo de mí misma.

Simplemente odio las sorpresas. El regalo de boda de papá tiró por la borda mi compostura y salpicó todo tipo de emociones incómodas por todos lados. Necesito un momento para recomponerme.

—Realmente no tenemos opción, Copo de Nieve —dice Edward. —Todos, los medios de comunicación, nuestros empleados, nuestros rivales, nuestros accionistas, todos ellos tienen que vernos juntos. La romántica joven pareja, a punto de hacerse cargo de una de las compañías más grandes la nación. Eso es lo que tenemos que ser.

Bajo la mirada, mordiendo mi labio con fuerza. Finalmente, lo admito—: Sí, lo sé. Tienes razón… nuestras manos están atadas. Lo siento, yo sólo me cabreé por un minuto.

Medio espero a que Edward hiciera alguna broma pervertida sobre manos atadas.

Pero, en cambio, sólo me toca la barbilla, lo más suavemente posible _oye, anímate_.

Me encuentro con sus ojos mientras sus dedos acercan mi cara a la suya. ¿Puede decir cuan estúpida y frustrada me siento? ¿Por qué no puedo esconder nada de este hombre? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de exponer mis puntos débiles?

La expresión comprensiva de Edward es a la vez, reconfortante y humillante. Estoy dividida entre el deseo de relajarme, de dejarlo apoyarme, y la necesidad de guardar celosamente mi dignidad.

—No, yo también lo siento —dice Edward, en un tono mucho más suave que antes—. Sé que esta situación realmente apesta para ti, pero vamos a encontrar una manera de hacer que sea más fácil. Como nuestros padres siempre decían, podemos lograr cualquier cosa si estamos juntos.

Tomo una respiración profunda, y entonces, lentamente la dejo salir. Ya mi mente está empezando a calmarse. En el camino de regreso a mí fresca y tranquila forma de ser.

—Tienes razón —digo—. Tenemos que hacer que este noviazgo parezca real. Así que, vivir juntos matará dos pájaros de un tiro; mantendremos las apariencias y nos permitirá familiarizarnos el uno con el otro.

Edward ladea su cabeza con una media sonrisa zalamera.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces has cambiado de idea sobre…?

—No lo he hecho, así que saca tu mente fuera de la cuneta —jadeo. Dejando que el inmaduro hombre caliente me malentienda a propósito—. Quise decir que hay ciertas cosas que necesitamos saber el uno del otro. Curiosidades, hechos divertidos, cosas que podrían surgir en una conversación. —Podríamos haber crecido juntos, pero no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos para llegar a conocernos como adultos.

—Como ayer, cuando tú sólo asumiste que tomo café. —Edward alza las cejas con fingida indignación.

—Cierto. Si alguien hubiese estado mirando, hubiésemos lucido como unos totales extraños. —Entonces, trato de bromear—: aunque sigo pensando que era una suposición razonable de mi parte. Quiero decir, ¿quién diablos sólo toma té? El té es para relajarse, el café es para despertar.

—Discúlpame, Copo de Nieve. —Edward sonríe torcidamente, en la forma que he aprendido que significa que _está jugando_—. ¿Preferirías que fuera un adicto nervioso como tú? He visto el lodo que bebes. Negro… al igual que tu corazón.

—En realidad, no lo es —respondo con frialdad, sonriendo a pesar de mí misma—. Lo tomo dulce. Sólo porque no puedas verlo, no significa que no esté allí.

—Buen punto. Los dos tenemos algunas cosas que aprender el uno del otro. —Mete sus manos en los bolsillos y mira hacia otro lado por un segundo—. Sobre la cosa del té… mi mamá era inglesa, y realmente estaba a la altura de ese estereotipo en particular. Amaba "una buena taza de té". —Su voz se alza para imitar su acento cantarín—. Supongo que se podría decir que, bebo té para… honrar su memoria. Es mi forma de tomarme un tiempo cada mañana para pensar en ella.

Mi mandíbula casi cae. Su madre murió cuando sólo tenía diez años. Dios, recuerdo ese año como si fuera ayer. Fue un tiempo tan sombrío. Tan tranquilo y oscuro, como si toda la vida hubiera sido succionada de Edward y de su padre en un instante.

Abro la boca para responder, pero no sale nada. Sé que su madre era británica, pero de alguna manera nunca se me ocurrió que él puede tener una conexión especial con el país de origen de su mamá.

Edward sacude su cabeza, luciendo un poco avergonzado, y me rodea para apoyarse sobre el borde del escritorio. Dejando que me sienta como una perra total.

Mordiendo mi labio, giro mi cara para mirarlo de nuevo.

—Lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención burlarme de ti de esa manera. Pienso que el pequeño homenaje de beber té es… realmente dulce.

Se encoje de hombros.

—Gracias, pero no te preocupes por eso. No estaba ofendido. Especialmente porque sé que también has perdido a tu mamá.

—Sí, pero yo ya era prácticamente una adulta cuando murió. Tú solamente tenías diez años. Sólo un niño pequeño. Necesitabas a tu madre. —Un dulce recuerdo de él en su regazo, cuando era demasiado grande para caber, pero no demasiado grande como para no querer estar allí, destelló en mi mente.

—Podrías argumentar que al ser mayor sólo hace más fresco al dolor. —Suspira Edward—. Mira, no vamos a entrar en una especie de Juegos Olímpicos de Pesar ahora, ¿bien? Por supuesto que extraño a mamá, pero tú experiencia no fue ni mejor ni peor que la mía, sólo diferente. Lo que importa es que nos podemos entender el uno al otro.

_Él siempre tan suave y seguro de todo… incluso de la muerte_. Antes de que pueda decir nada más, Edward cambia de tema.

—Sobre el apartamento, probablemente deberíamos empezar a pasar las noches allí tan pronto como sea posible. Tengo planes para cenar con James en este momento, pero, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos de nuevo en el lugar a las…? —Mira su reloj—. ¿A las ocho?

Teniendo en cuenta todos los preparativos que tengo que hacer, asiento lentamente.

—Claro. Eso me dará tiempo para tomar algo de comida y empacar. —Me giro para irme pero Edward me interrumpe.

—Oye, Copo de Nieve… ¿Me podrías hacer un último favor?

Me detengo, mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías sonreír de nuevo?

Por alguna razón, su franqueza me pone tan nerviosa que me ruborizo.

—¿P… por qué debería? —Entonces quiero que la tierra me trague.

_¿Qué demonios, Isabella? Suenas como una adolescente malcriada_.

—Porque no quiero que te vayas infeliz. —Edward se acerca para rozar mi mandíbula con el dorso de su mano. El fugaz y más ligero toque se ha terminado antes que pueda decir una palabra—. Y porque luce bien en ti. Me gustaría ver esa sonrisa más a menudo.

Mi cara está en llamas. No estoy segura de cuánto de ese calor se debe a que simplemente me avergoncé y cuánto se debe a la ardiente mirada de Edward.

—Yo… supongo que tendrás muchas oportunidades, ahora que viviremos juntos. —Mi intento de responder ágilmente sale en un tartamudeo.

Inclina su cabeza sin romper nuestra mirada.

—Estupendo. Estoy esperando por ello.

Tragó el bulto en mi garganta. _¿Él realmente está esperando por ello?_

—Oye, ¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —dice dulcemente.

—¿Por qué me llamas Copo de Nieve?

Da un paso acercándose y corre un dedo a lo largo de mi mejilla, haciendo que mi piel cosquilleé a su paso.

—Porque eres igual que un _copo de nieve_. Hermosa y única, y con un toque estarás mojada.

Edward se voltea para salir, caminando conmigo mirando fijamente sus anchos hombros y su culo apretado, con la boca abierta.

Atónita, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. ¿Fue ese último comentario dirigido a provocarme? ¿O pensaba que estaba coqueteando?

¿_Estaba_ coqueteando? Pensé que sólo estaba siendo amargada, pero… tal vez un poquito. Ni siquiera lo sé. Y no ayuda que mi mente todavía esté recuperándose de la apuesta que hicimos ayer.

Ceno sola en un pequeño bistró italiano a la vuelta de la esquina del edificio de Cullen & Swan. Supongo que estaba deseando algo de comida reconfortante. Espaguetis con albóndigas y una copa de merlot hacen bien el truco.

Tomo un taxi a casa, y cuando llego, mando un correo electrónico a mi casero para llegar a poner en marcha lo de terminar mi alquiler antes de tiempo. Entonces comienzo a empacar una bolsa de viaje. Arreglaré para que el resto de mi ropa y otros artículos personales se entreguen a nuestro nuevo lugar más tarde. Mis muebles tendrán que ser vendidos.

Una hora después, mi pequeña maleta marrón está completamente llena. No tengo ninguna excusa para quedarme más. Pero lo hago de todos modos, caminando lentamente, mirándolo todo por última vez.

Este apartamento ha sido el escenario de mi vida durante los últimos cuatro años, desde que tuve el título de mi licenciatura y dejé de compartir alojamiento con Tanya. Todo dentro de estas paredes es producto de mis decisiones y sólo mías. Escogí este lugar por su etérea arquitectura, sus pisos de madera color miel, incluso el patrón de mosaico de diamantes azules en la cocina y el baño. He comprado todos los muebles, alternando el equilibrio ideal entre elegante y acogedor. Decoré sus paredes con cuadros enmarcados que se adaptaban a mis gustos. Llené la nevera y la alacena con mis aperitivos favoritos. Atesté el baño con mis productos de belleza, sin preocuparme de dejar espacio para las cosas de otra persona. Organicé todo de acuerdo con el sistema que mejor me ayuda a recordar dónde lo puse. Ahora… puedo darle unos besos de despedida a toda la soberanía.

Claro, puedo llevar algunas cosas más al ático, pero también puede hacerlo Edward.

Él va a añadir su sabor único a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Nuestro nuevo hogar… Me pregunto cuánto me tiempo me tomará acostumbrarme a eso. Y está completamente amueblado, lo cual significa no llevar mi amado sofá blando de terciopelo gris. Lo más importante, hay una sola habitación. No voy a tener un lugar que sea mi propio dominio nunca más.

Pero Edward debe de sentirse de la misma forma. También está sacrificando la privacidad y libertad de su piso de soltero. De hecho, él tiene más que perder, ya que en realidad tiene una vida sexual. Y a partir de lo que dijo ayer, parece que va en serio acerca de renunciar a todo su estilo de vida mujeriego. A pesar de que probablemente no ha sido monógamo en toda su vida.

Hombre, verlo tratando de mantenerlo en sus pantalones va a ser hilarante. ¿Y cuál es su plan si yo _hiciera_ algo con otro hombre? ¿Comenzar una pelea como un par de adolescentes?

Niego con la cabeza. Eso nunca va a suceder, de todos modos. El trabajo es mi vida entera, no tengo tiempo para invertir en citas. Y a pesar de que nunca voy a admitírselo a Edward, no tengo estómago para una sola noche. No puedo imaginarme disfrutando de la intimidad física sin intimidad emocional. A diferencia de Edward, que parece tener cero problemas en sacudirla a la menor provocación.

Al menos, lo hacía hasta que empezamos a salir.

En serio, no entiendo lo que está pasando por la cabeza de ese hombre. Todo lo que yo quería para nosotros era pasar de conocidos a amigos. ¿Por qué tiene que presionar para lograr algo excesivo? ¿Por qué está tan determinado a jugar al novio perfecto, incluso cuando no hay nadie alrededor para presenciar su actuación? ¿Por qué siente que tiene que serme fiel?

¿Sólo para mantener las apariencias para el público? ¿Para gratificar su orgullo masculino? O porqué… ¿Él realmente quiere cortejarme de verdad?

Me doy cuenta de que he estado mirando por la ventana durante casi cinco minutos enteros. Ni siquiera he estado observando la oscuridad, las luces parpadeantes del movimiento de los coches en el paisaje urbano, los estáticos para las oficinas trabajando hasta tarde o las familias relajándose juntas. Un vistazo a la vida de millones de personas, repartidas en estrellas como un reflejo del cielo nocturno. De repente me siento muy pequeña… y solitaria.

Me toma un momento reconocer la sensación porque, por lo general, estoy sola en lo abstracto, soñando despierta con la fantasía de un amante sin rostro. Un dolor confuso por contacto humano. Alguien para rozar sus dedos a través de mi cabello y susurrarme cosas dulces al oído. Alguien que me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien. Alguien para investigar cuando hay ruido en la noche. Ahora, sin embargo, mi soledad es específica y aguda.

Quiero ver a Edward.

Él es la única persona en el mundo que entiende como me siento ahora mismo. Tanya puede tratar de simpatizar, y ella, definitivamente ha hecho mucho para ayudarme a atravesar esto, pero no está en las trincheras conmigo. Edward lo está.

No estoy segura de sí quiero _hablar_ con él ahora mismo, pero al menos, quiero verlo. Quiero saber que sigue allí, a mi lado. Necesito escuchar su optimismo y ver esa sonrisa en su boca para saber que tal vez, sólo tal vez, puedo atravesar esto.

Agarro mi maleta, apago las luces y salgo de mi apartamento por última vez.

Incluso a esta hora de la noche, el tráfico de Manhattan no es divertido. Mientras el taxi se arrastra por las calles de la ciudad, de repente se me ocurre una idea.

—¿Hay alguna tienda de té cerca? —le pregunto al taxista.

Me da una mirada confusa en el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Qué, como una cafetería?

—No, me refiero a un lugar donde pueda comprar… ¿equipo? Teteras, hervidores de agua y esas cosas.

Comienza a golpear ligeramente la pantalla de su GPS. Afortunadamente, estamos parados en un semáforo en rojo, pero me da la sensación de que no le importaría si no lo estuviéramos.

—Cerca de tres cuadras al oeste —dice después de un minuto—. ¿Tiene algunas compras que hacer allí?

—Sí, por favor.

Él gira rápidamente en el carril de la derecha, haciendo caso omiso de unos gritos y el dedo del medio de los otros conductores, y acelera a través de ellos. De alguna manera llegamos a la tienda sin causar ningún accidente vehicular.

Mientras cuento mi tarifa, digo—: ¿Puede esperarme? No deberían ser más de veinte minutos.

Alza sus tupidas cejas.

—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Estás segura? Voy a tener que conducir por la manzana, y con el indicador corriendo…

—Me lo puedo permitir. —Por ahora, por lo menos. Cullen & Swan aún no está totalmente bajo el agua.

Se encoje de hombros.

—Está bien, señorita, lo que quiera.

Salgo del taxi y se ha ido antes de que llegue a la puerta principal.

La pequeña tienda tiene una pared entera dedicada a útiles para té; tazas, ollas, teteras, infusores, coladores, filtros de papel, bastidores de alambre pequeños para organizar las cajas, frascos herméticos y latas para almacenar hojas sueltas. Considero el exhibidor, tocando mis labios con un dedo.

Por último, elijo una tetera, de estilo japonés con un esmaltado de color verde bosque moteado. En su etiqueta en la estantería se lee: _Ao-Oribe ushirode kyuusu, esmalte tenmoku, flitro sasame._

No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que eso significa. Y el precio es ligeramente horrible. Sin embargo, su color y elegante forma son de buen gusto, pero llamativo, ni demasiado masculina ni demasiado femenina. Un símbolo de compromiso, una esperanza para la armonía. Un regalo que he elegido por mí misma, pero en reconocimiento de un ritual en el que Edward está muy interesado.

Sólo por el placer de hacerlo, tomo un par de tazas a juego, también. Sin duda me quedo con el café por las mañanas. Pero, tal vez, por la noche, no sería tan malo compartir una taza caliente de té con Edward.

Me dirijo a la parte delantera de la tienda, sonriéndome a mí misma, sintiendo calma al fin.

…

5 Menudo desastre: del inglés "clusterfuck", término militar designado para una operación en la cual muchas cosas salen mal.


	11. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

EDWARD

—Estoy de humor para carne roja —dice James mientras caminamos por la acera llena de gente después del trabajo.

—Maldición. ¿Racha seca, amigo? —Froto mi barbilla, pensativo.

—¿Qué? —Él me mira de reojo en la penumbra de la tarde.

—Un deseo por la carne roja por lo general significa una falta de sexo. El deseo de tener ciertamente otro tipo de carne, si quieres decirlo. —Sonrío hacia él.

—Detenlo.

Oh, sí, él está muerto de miedo. Sé que es un hecho que ha estado pasando por algún tipo de período de sequía, pero no tengo ni idea de la causa. Antes de que pueda entrometerme, él se está riendo junto a mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Estás tan equivocado, que ni siquiera es gracioso. Tú eres quién tendrá el mayor caso de bolas azules del mundo, ¿casarse con alguien tan caliente como Isabella Swan y no conseguir follarla? —Él hace un ruido lamentable—. Eso es sólo una maldita vergüenza.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo acerca de no conseguir follarla? —Abro la puerta del Grassland Steakhouse y gesticulo para que entre.

Él me lanza una mirada extraña, pero se acerca a la anfitriona para solicitar una mesa.

Una vez que estamos sentados con nuestras bebidas, un whisky puro para mí, una pinta de cerveza importada para él, James se inclina.

—¿Tú y tu preciosa novia avanzaron más en su relación de lo que me haya dado cuenta?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Todavía no. —Ella está lejos de ser mi novia, por una cosa—. Pero yo, por mi parte, no estoy renunciando a la esperanza. —Tomo otro sorbo de mi bebida—. De hecho, después de la cena, me encontraré con ella en nuestro nuevo apartamento. Un regalo de su padre.

—¿No me jodas?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Vivir juntos, eh. Eso es un gran paso.

—Ciertamente.

Por un momento, me pongo en los zapatos de James y me pregunto si él siente como si estuviera repentinamente perdiendo a su mejor amigo y compañero. Solíamos salir cada fin de semana juntos buscando coños y diversión, en ese orden. Ahora, soy prácticamente un hombre casado con una nueva compañera de piso, y probablemente con un toque de queda.

Pero cuando miro de vuelta a James, está sonriéndome como el gato que se comió al canario, y estoy seguro de que él sabe algo que yo no.

Después de la cena, llego primero al penthouse. Es un impresionante apartamento en el corazón de la ciudad.

Me tomo mi tiempo mirando alrededor, encendiendo interruptores a medida que avanzo. Una amplia vista de un espacioso balcón en el vigésimo piso, una cocina moderna con una pequeña cafetera italiana sobre el mostrador que estoy seguro que Isabella amará, y acabados caros dondequiera que miro, desde la moldura gruesa de las encimeras de mármol, al suelo de roble pulido a mano. Se ve cada fragmento como un retiro matrimonial. Las paredes y muebles, alfombras y sábanas son todas en varios tonos de blanco y crema. Se siente puro y sin tocar.

Honestamente, se siente un poco como caminar por un museo. Tomará un tiempo para pensar en este lugar como casa. Me he aferrado a mi pequeño departamento de soltero cerca de la Línea F durante tanto tiempo, que no me gusta la idea de abandonarlo. Pero sé que todo esto es lo mejor. Un futuro con Isabella es lo que mi padre quería para mí.

Y hablando de padres… una botella de vino tinto y dos copas han sido dejadas en el mostrador con una nota del padre de Isabella.

_"Edward_

_Gracias por hacer esto, hijo. No voy a estar ahí para siempre, y se siente tan bien saber que estarás allí para cuidar de mi niña. Sé que no me defraudarás. No hay otro hombre en que confíe tanto mi compañía y mi hija. Espero que lo sepas._

_De verdad,_

_Charlie Swan."_

Doblo el papel en un cuadrado y lo meto en mi bolsillo. Me doy cuenta de que el padre de Isabella siempre confió en mí con ella. Incluso cuando yo era un chico cachondo de dieciséis años de edad con una nueva licencia de conducir, y a ella no se le permitía tener citas, sólo a mí se me concedió el privilegio de llevarla a pasear. Paseamos en bote, jugamos mini golf, fuimos al cine, lo que sea.

Abro la botella para dejarla respirar y cruzo la habitación para mirar sobre el horizonte de la ciudad debajo. No puedo evitar pensar de nuevo en todos los buenos momentos que Isabella y yo hemos compartido. Y los difíciles también. Hemos estado allí el uno para el otro a través de la pérdida de nuestras madres y viendo a nuestra empresa desmoronarse.

Me quedo aquí pensando durante tanto rato que pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Sorprendido, parpadeo de nuevo a la realidad y miro el reloj. _Ella llega tarde_.

Con una sensación de hundimiento, me pregunto si ella incluso está viniendo. ¿Por qué carajo me importa si ella quiere vivir aquí o no? Ella ha dejado claro lo que siente por mí, como lo mucho que odia la idea de estar atrapada conmigo. Soy similar a un pedazo de mierda de perro en la suela de sus tacones de quinientos dólares.

Pero sé que hay mucho más que eso. Estaré muy decepcionado si ella decide no aparecer.

Finalmente, hay un clic en la cerradura. Trato de no correr hacia la puerta como un golden retriever.

Isabella entra. No estoy seguro de lo que esperaba, pero ella ha cambiado su ropa de trabajo por unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos al cuerpo y un suéter ligero.

—Oye. —Dejando su maleta junto a la puerta, ella cruza la sala hacia mí.

—Llegas una hora tarde —digo mientras hago mi camino hacia la cocina.

—Estaba recogiendo algo. —Ella coloca una bolsa de compras de colores brillantes sobre el mostrador—. Algo para ti, en realidad. —Ella me da una rara y cálida sonrisa.

Miro mientras ella saca una caja desde el interior de la bolsa y la coloca sobre el mostrador.

—Bueno… ¿vas a abrirlo? —pregunta.

Imaginé que querría ver el apartamento en primer lugar, pero me obligo, llegando a estar de pie junto a ella. Puedo oler las ligeras notas de madreselva en su piel. Maldición, eso va a ser una distracción si ahora estaremos viviendo juntos. Voy a estar en un constante estado de excitación. _Fantástico_.

Alzo la tapa de la caja de cartón y cavo a través de ella hasta que lo encuentro.

—Es una tetera —digo, levantándola en el aire e inspeccionándola con curiosidad.

Luego el significado tras su regalo me golpea. La conversación que compartimos sobre nuestras madres viene corriendo de nuevo. No creo que alguien alguna vez me haya dado un regalo tan reflexivo antes.

Isabella mete la mano en la bolsa, saca dos tazas pequeñas, y las pone sobre el mostrador.

—Podemos tomar el té juntos alguna vez… si quieres.

Hay un toque de incertidumbre en su voz. ¿Pensaba que podría no gustarme esa idea?

Bueno, no lo hace. Jodidamente me encanta.

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Copo de Nieve.

Pensé que mi amigo James era el único quien entendió mi obsesión con el té, siendo él británico, pero al parecer Isabella también está a bordo.

Pongo la tetera sobre el mostrador y tiro de ella para estrecharla en un abrazo. Espero que Isabella se ponga rígida en mis brazos, o incluso retroceda con un comentario sobre el contacto físico inapropiado. Pero en cambio es suave y cálida, y su cuerpo se amolda al mío. Sus manos descansan en mis hombros y ella me mira con los ojos abiertos.

—Gracias —le digo, rozando mi pulgar a través de su mandíbula.

—No hay problema.

—Sabes que voy a besarte en algún momento, ¿verdad?

Estamos tan cerca, que puedo escucharla tragar. La punta de su lengua se empuja hacia fuera, en una rápida y nerviosa relamida que ni siquiera parece notar.

_Maldición, tan lindo… eso es un sí, si alguna vez vi uno_. Pero quiero más que simplemente señales inconscientes. Espero a ver cómo decide responder Isabella.

Finalmente, ella me da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Tal vez —dice ella, tratando de sonar impertinente.

Me río y libero mi control sobre ella.

—Venga. Tienes que conocer este lugar. Es increíble.

—Mi padre exageró, como de costumbre. —Ella se aparta de mí y mira hacia fuera al balcón.

—¿Copa de vino primero?

—¿Por qué no?

Con una copa de vino tinto en mano, caminamos a través del apartamento. Isabella señala los detalles arquitectónicos y discute el programa de ducha para un baño que compartiremos, mientras yo asiento con la cabeza a lo largo de ello, y la observo.

Estando aquí con ella, escuchando sus ideas para decorar, compartiendo este espacio con ella… se siente como un comienzo. Tal vez incluso el comienzo de algo real.

—Esto no es tan malo, ¿verdad? —bromeé.

Ella me da una mirada.

—El hecho de que casi tuve un ataque de pánico ante la idea de vivir juntos no significa que tengas que regodearte.

—Está bien. No lo haré. Pero es un buen lugar. Tu padre lo hizo bien.

Ella asiente. Luego mira lejos por un segundo.

—Hay algo que quería decirte.

Empezamos por el pasillo, y la moví para que continuara frente a mí.

—He tomado tu propuesta bajo consideración, y esto es lo que propongo. —El tono de Isabella es confidente, sus hombros rectos.

—¿Mi propuesta? —pregunto. Ella está siendo tan clínica, no puedo esperar para escucharla explicar esto.

Se detiene a mirarme.

—Sabes, he tomado la idea que sugeriste en el bar la semana pasada. Yo estaría dispuesta a intentarlo alguna vez.

_Infiernos, sí_. Por fin estoy haciendo algún progreso real aquí.

—Por supuesto. Podríamos hacer eso. —_Empezando tan pronto como sea humanamente posible._

—Mientras que haya parámetros —continúa.

Parámetros. Reglas. Directrices. ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? Esta mujer es diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido antes. Desde luego me mantiene adivinando.

—¿Cómo?

—Sólo primera base, como creo que has dicho. Y con la ropa puesta. —Ella entrecierra sus ojos en mi entrepierna—. Lo que significa que vas a mantener esa cosa gigante en tus pantalones.

—¿Crees que soy gigante? —No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se forma en mi boca.

—Oh, por amor de Dios, deja de pescar cumplidos. Sabes que es impresionante, de lo contrario no lo habrías metido en mi garganta. —Tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca, su rostro se ruboriza de un rosa brillante, su desliz Freudiano (6) hundiéndola.

—Oh, Copo de Nieve. —Toco su mejilla caliente con mi pulgar—. No lo he empujado en tu garganta todavía, pero tengo muchas ganas de eso.

—Va… vamos a olvidar que dije eso. Nadie empujará nada en ninguna parte. Primera base. ¿Entendido?

Me río. —Estoy feliz de ir tan lento como tú necesites.

Y es la verdad. _Lento_ puede no ser mi estilo habitual, pero hay una cierta satisfacción en saber que estoy ganando su confianza y preparándola para más. La idea es muy gratificante. Esto hará mi victoria más dulce.

—Esto va a funcionar, tú y yo —le digo, mientras nos acercamos al dormitorio.

Sí, un puto dormitorio. Y antes de que te emociones, convoco a mi fuerza de voluntad para decirle que dormiré en el sofá de mierda.

—Puedes tener la cama —le digo, deteniéndome en el pasillo.

Es lo más caballeroso que hacer, no hay duda. Y ya que acabo de decir que estaba deseando meter mi pene en su garganta, imagino que tengo que hacer un poco acondicionamiento en el departamento de modales.

—¿Seguro? —Su voz está llena de sorpresa.

Trago. —Por supuesto. Voy a tomar el sofá.

Nuestras miradas se desvían juntas desde el moderno y estiloso sofá de la sala, a la enorme cama de tamaño king al fondo del pasillo tendida cómodamente, y de vuelta al sofá. No hay manera de mi cuerpo de un metro ochenta y ocho incluso encaje en ese sofá.

—¿Sabes qué? —dice Isabella alegremente—. Somos dos adultos crecidos. Es una enorme cama. Podemos manejar compartirla, ¿verdad?

—Voy a ser un gatito —le sonrío.

—Eso es lo que me da miedo —murmura.

…

6 Freudiano: por Sigmund Freud, en este caso, Isabella dice "meter en mi garganta" refiriéndose al hecho de mencionarlo, no de hacerle una mamada.


	12. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

ISABELLA

Permito que Edward tome el baño para cepillarse los dientes primero. Todavía no alcanzamos el nivel de familiaridad para ver al otro escupiendo en el lavabo. Mientras tanto, tomo la habitación para cambiarme a mi pijama de algodón favorito.

Cuando salgo, Edward está recargado sobre la pared afuera de la puerta de baño. Él ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida que me detiene en mi camino.

—¿Qué? —pregunto un minuto después.

Sus ojos se arrugan en los bordes.

—Nada. Sólo te ves linda.

¿_Linda_? Mis mejillas se sonrojan y sus palabras revolotean a través de mi estómago. De pronto me siento avergonzada por tener pequeñas mariposas lavandas impresas por todo mi cuerpo. De alguna manera no esperaba que Edward tuviera alguna opinión sobre mi pijama. O si la tenía, que él se burlaría sobre ellas. No decir cosas dulces que me hacen temporalmente olvidar como hablar.

—¿Dónde está tu pijama? —pregunto. Sacudiéndome la emoción.

Pone una particular sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno. Por lo general duermo desnudo.

_Claro que sí_. ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida?

—No. Ya no lo haces —digo rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo—. Encuentra algunos pantalones de chándal o algo así. —A medida que intercambiamos lugares, pasando por el pasillo, sobre mi hombro añado—: ¡Y mejor incluye una camiseta!

La vista del esculpido paquete de seis de Edward, mientras aún intento estar cómoda con la idea de compartir un apartamento con él ¿por no hablar de una cama? De ningún modo sobreviviré.

Cuando casi termino de cepillarme los dientes, llama desde el dormitorio.

—¿Oye Copo de Nieve? Ya que estamos pasando la noche juntos, ¿estarías interesada en tomar nuestra primera prueba de conducción?

Mi corazón salta en mi garganta. Se calma un poco; pero sólo un poco cuando me doy cuenta de que está hablando de nuestra idea de enrollarnos. Por Dios… Dale al chico una pulgada y él estará preguntando por una milla.

Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, no me siento ni un poquito reacia sobre besar a Edward. Sólo curiosidad, una descarga de calor, un aleteo de excitación nerviosa. Pero, de nuevo, nuestro acuerdo se limita estrictamente a besuquearnos como una pareja de tímidos estudiantes de preparatoria, lo que técnicamente ya hemos hecho hace siete años atrás. Y no hay ninguna razón para reevaluar mi postura contra el sexo casual, lo que planeo es un largo camino desde la base. La idea es tanto un gran alivio como a su vez un poquito decepcionante.

—Seguro —le respondo finalmente, tratando de sonar indiferente. Después de todo, yo fui quien sugirió intentarlo. Aunque supuse que sería un poco más adelante. Pero esta noche es tan buena como cualquier otra.

Por fin, el momento de la verdad llega. Trago duro, tiro de las mantas, me siento, y me deslizo hacia abajo. Las sábanas crujen cuando Edward hace lo mismo del otro lado de la cama.

Lo puedo oír cómo se mueve y respira. Estoy en sintonía con cada pequeño sonido, tengo plena conciencia de lo cerca que esta de mí.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo de que dormí en la misma habitación con otra persona, y mucho menos en la misma cama. Y esto no es compartir cuarto como con mi hermana o Tanya. Mi nuevo compañero de cama es un hombre. Un hombre muy guapo que ha dejado claro que quiere joder mis sesos con su enorme polla. Sólo estamos durmiendo juntos, no haciéndolo, pero aun así… Estoy compartiendo cama con el jodido de Edward Cullen. Y estoy aproximadamente a treinta segundos de besarlo.

Una extraña energía cosquillea sobre mí, nerviosismo se mezclan hasta que ya no puedo distinguirlos. Siento un repentino impulso de moverme más a mi lado de la cama y voltearme a la pared hasta que se duerma, entonces me reprendo por ser ridícula. No somos niños inocentes, pero tampoco somos adolescentes que se sonrojan y ríen frente a la más mínima mención sobre sexo. Somos dos adultos maduros, libres que muy sensatamente han decidido…

Otra ola de mareos, ésta claramente más cálida. Me obligo a dejar de ser un manojo de nervios y me volteo.

Edward se apoya sobre su codo. Su sonrisa cae levemente cuando busca mi cara.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

_¿Mi miedo es tan evidente?_

—Ah, s… sí, estoy bien —respondo. Tal vez eso no es totalmente cierto, pero no es una mentira. Realmente quiero probar esto. Lo que significa que necesito dar el paso ahora—. Vamos.

Edward asiente y se acerca. Extiende la mano y saca el cabello de mi cara, y me relajo en una fracción de segundo, sintiendo cosquillas con su toque.

—¿Aún conmigo? —pregunta.

Asiento.

—Porque no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.

—Lo sé.

Sus toques son más suaves de lo que esperaba. Sus dedos son tan ligeros en mi mejilla, en mi cuello, metiendo el cabello detrás de mí oreja. Es… agradable.

Entonces, por fin, cambia su peso y se inclina.

Ese primer roce es tan suave, apenas pude sentirlo. Es más como una pausa antes de un beso que un beso en sí mismo. Pero mi ritmo cardiaco aún va a toda velocidad.

—¿Está todo bien? —murmura él, su cálido aliento a menta sopla sobre mi boca.

Levanto mi mentón y respondo a su pregunta con un casto beso.

Roza contra mis labios con una sonrisa. Desliza un brazo bajo la almohada que hay en mi cabeza, él se acuesta frente a mí, cubriendo con su otro brazo alrededor de mi hombro y espalda. Mantiene sus manos en alto y su parte inferior por lo menos a una pulgada del mío. Un caballero… Por ahora, de todos modos.

Su boca se comienza a mover suavemente. Sin lengua, sin dientes, sin presionar mucho, sólo sentir el dar y recibir de nuestros labios uno contra otro. Mi nerviosismo de apoco se va escurriendo y es reemplazado por algo diferente, un zumbido energético mucho más agradable.

Es obvio lo que está haciendo. Está tratando de tomar las cosas con calma y asegurarse de que estoy cómoda. Me siento aliviada con su cuidadosa consideración… pero también estoy un poco avergonzada de que en primer lugar esta fuera necesaria. Es tiempo de subir la apuesta un poco.

Extiendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo lo firme que sus músculos son, y abro la boca para él. Con un ruido bajo y tranquilo de aprobación, él me responde inmediatamente a mi invitación. Mueve la punta de su lengua sobre mis labios. Regreso el movimiento, determinada para que coincida con su audacia, y luego dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando desliza su lengua sobre la mía. Es como si pudiera sentir ese hábil toque mucho más abajo. Mis bragas se ponen húmedas, y este estúpido pijama de tela polar comienza a sofocarme. Sus labios son tan llenos, tan suaves, y su boca se mueve con experiencia sobre la mía.

Inesperadamente, mi cuerpo se impulsa más cerca… Sus hábiles besos son mucho mejor de lo que incluso recuerdo.

Y entonces lo siento. Su longitud medio dura roza contra mi muslo.

El pensar en Edward, quien protagonizo cada una de mis más escabrosas pesadillas adolescentes, duro y listo para mí, ahora, aquí, con su atractivo cuerpo es casi demasiado. Una oleada de pulsaciones calientes baja por mi vientre y estoy a punto de balancear mis caderas contra él cuando la realidad me golpea.

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

Este es Edward Cullen, quien se ha acostado con la mitad de Manhattan, quien probablemente está haciendo esto para ganar nuestra apuesta, y añadir otra muesca al poste de su cama.

Me congelo con el pensamiento, y él se retira.

—¿Qué está mal? —pregunta confundido.

—Creo que es tiempo de parar por ahora. —Me las arreglo para decir sin tropezar con mis palabras.

Frunce el ceño con molestia.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, en serio. Buenas noches. —Me desenredo de sus brazos y me volteo—. Pero gracias, eso fue divertido.

—¿Sólo divertido? —Su tono es de incredulidad—. Vaya. Deja uno de veinte en mi mesita de noche mientras estas en esto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estas familiarizado con este tipo de situación?

—¡Oh, qué te jodan!

Se da la vuelta y lo escucho levantarse y caminar hacia el pasillo.

Me fuerzo a cerrar los ojos y practico respirar profundamente para calmarme. En serio. ¿Cómo nunca antes noté lo caluroso que son estas pijamas?

Pero unos quince minutos más tarde, comienzo a preguntarme donde fue. ¿Cambio de idea y fue a dormir al sofá? Espero que no…. me sentiría culpable, aunque fuera su propia elección. Tal vez debiera ir a buscarlo.

Suspirando, me levanto para comprobar la sala de estar. Está vacía. Pero la puerta del baño está cerrada. Por debajo se ve luz. Me siento un poco estúpida por no adivinar en primer lugar. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, ha pasado un rato ¿se habrá caído o algo?

Me acerco, levantando mi mano para llamar a la puerta… Entonces me detengo, mis mejillas se sonrojan cuando lo escucho. Un inconfundible sonido de placer.

Mis ojos se abren ampliamente. No puedo creer lo idiota que soy. ¿Qué demonios creía que haría un hombre después que le di una erección?

Debo irme. Ahora mismo. Debería volver a la cama y pretender que no oí nada. Entonces… ¿Por qué no estoy moviéndome?

En lo bajo, un gruñido ronco viene desde el interior del cuarto de baño, y mi respiración se traba. Sin querer, me inclino más en la puerta.

Puedo oír su pesada respiración. Es ruidoso... ¿me pregunto si está cerca de acabar? Debe estarlo, ha estado haciendo esto durante casi quince minutos. A menos que tenga una gran resistencia.

Otro gemido, este es más fuerte y más inestable. Es demasiado fácil imaginar la escena al otro lado de la puerta del baño. No puedo detener las imágenes mentales...

Edward con sus pantalones de chándal empujados hacia abajo de sus muslos y su camisa arrugada revelando su tenso abdomen y un rastro de vello oscuro. Su pecho agitado y sus piernas temblando. Sus ojos oscuros y medio cerrados o cerrados por la concentración. Enrojecido y sudoroso, con la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios para mantener silencio o separándolos para jadear. Y su enorme polla dura, incluso más emocionante que cuando lo vi en el bar hace unos días. Debe estar tan largo y grueso en este momento, curvándose hacia arriba con orgullo, hinchada y venosa, la cabeza púrpura y mojada, estrangulándose en su apretado puño con tirones rápidos y ásperos.

Mi ropa interior nada en humedad.

Ahora está jadeando duro y ruidoso, cada vez que respira suelta un gemido que casi suenan como palabras a medio formar. ¿Que está diciendo? ¿En qué está pensando? Me muevo, frotando mis muslos ligeramente.

—Isabella… —gime él.

Mi mandíbula cae. Mi coño aprieta con fuerza en el vacío ahora esta empapado. Edward diciendo mi nombre de ese modo, tan desigual, tan desesperado, es la cosa más caliente que he oído en mi vida.

Sus ruidos de placer van en aumento, luego disminuyen. Finalmente, él se queda en silencio. Mi boca está seca y puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo en la garganta.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que probablemente va a estar saliendo del baño pronto. Y si él me descubre escuchando tras la puerta como una especie de fisgón, nunca me dejará oír el final de esto.

Me apresuro de vuelta por el pasillo, voy a la cama, y doy un tirón a las mantas sobre mí justo cuando se abre la puerta del baño. De golpe cierro los ojos. Siento los pasos de Edward más cerca, rápido y silencioso. El colchón se sumerge con un pequeño crujido mientras se mete en la cama.

Haciéndome la dormida, trato de mantener mi respiración lenta y constante como sea posible. Lo cual no es fácil cuando estoy inundada con tanto deseo y adrenalina. Pero si Edward se da cuenta de que estoy fingiendo dormir, él no actuará como él.

Fingiendo me siento como una completa idiota, mi corazón sigue martilleando, mi cuerpo preparado y listo; mientras Edward, satisfecho, se desvía en un sueño tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma me despierta en una cama vacía. Extraño… No habría tomado a Edward por un madrugador.

Lejos al final del pasillo, puedo oír distante tintineo de metal, y algunas olfateadas confirman el olor de café preparado. Edward debe estar cocinando. Él ni siquiera bebe café: sólo lo hizo para mí. Mi estómago aprueba esa idea. Se encuentra demasiado tranquilo, lo tomo como una señal de que no está demasiado molesto por la forma en que corte las cosas anoche.

Ruedo de la cama para cepillarme los dientes rápidamente, ducharme y vestirme, no queriendo perder un desayuno caliente.

Cuando entro en la cocina, Edward está de pie junto a la estufa como pensaba. Pero yo no predije que estaría sin camiseta y todavía húmedo por la ducha, su cabello oscuro despeinado, sus músculos tonificados marcado sutilmente bajo la piel bronceada. No puedo dejar de mirar un poco. Fanfarrón… el imbécil sabe exactamente lo bien que se ve.

Él mira hacia atrás con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo mi ensoñación cachonda.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, como un tronco —le contesto con tanta naturalidad como es posible. Justo después de que me quedará despierta durante una hora, más húmeda que el maldito Río Hudson.

Quizás podría haber tomado el ejemplo de Edward y haber encontrado mi propio alivio, pero en ese momento, yo era estaba paranoica a que se despertara y me atrápese. Y entonces tendría que aguantar a sus bromas quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Toda la eternidad, lo más probable.

La tetera suena, salvándome de necesidad de decir cualquier otra cosa que no sea—: Yo me encargo.

—Gracias —habla Edward sobre su hombro mientras se concentra en el sartén en los huevos silbando, y mi estómago gruñe; nuestra comida parece casi hecha—. Ya puse las hojas en el colador.

Vierto el agua caliente en nuestra nueva tetera, me sirvo una taza de café, y llevo todo a la mesa. Edward sirve dos platos, cada uno teniendo una mitad de una perfecta tortilla de espinacas y champiñones.

Comemos donde se encuentran los ventanales en el comedor, disfrutando de la luz del sol luminoso de la madrugada y la vista de Manhattan que se extiende debajo de nosotros. Nuestra conversación es sorprendentemente agradable, platicamos, lanzamos ideas para nuestro nuevo plan de negocios entre ambos. Comienzo a relajarme. Tal vez ser compañeros de cuarto ira sin ningún problema después de todo. Sólo hemos compartido una noche, pero este lugar ya está empezando a sentirse como casa.

Termino mi último bocado de huevos con un suspiro de satisfacción. Un desayuno fresco, caliente es sin duda una buena manera de empezar mí mañana. Mi rutina habitual consiste en agarrar un bagel o panecillo mientras corro fuera de la puerta. Si Edward está tratando de adularme, está funcionando.

_Una chica podría acostumbrarse a esto…_

Por desgracia, hemos demorado el tiempo suficiente. Tenemos que llegar a la oficina pronto. Pongo mi plato y taza en el lavavajillas y comienzo a dirigirme al baño para poner en mi maquillaje.

Pero cuando me doy vuelta, Edward me agarra por los hombros y me hace girar alrededor de nuevo. Sus fuertes brazos se envuelven fuertemente a mí alrededor. Antes de darme cuenta, aplasta nuestros labios.

Jadeo. No es nada como el beso de la noche anterior. Ese era suave y dulce, el toque más ligero posible, como tratar de no asustar a un animal nervioso. Se trata de un tipo diferente de posesión, áspera, ardiente. Los guantes de seda han salido. Edward me ha atrapado, y las llamaradas de excitación reclaman a través de mi cuerpo como el calor de una marca.

Tomada por sorpresa, no puedo contener un gemido. Estoy sorprendida de como mis músculos convierten en gelatina. Me aferro a él sólo para mantenerme en pie.

Todo acerca de Edward se vierte en mis sentidos. Estoy empapada de su calor corporal, el deja un rastrojo de besos alrededor de mi barbilla, las fragancias masculinas jabón de pino y el picante de la crema para después de afeitar.

Devora mi boca y me deja mareada, tratando de recuperar el aire. Sus dientes cortan y raspan mis labios. Su lengua lame profundo, patina sobre la mía, una tentadora vista previa de como ese músculo ágil y caliente podría pasar por encima de mi clítoris. Una promesa del placer que podría tener… si sólo le permitiera dármelo.

Recuerdo cómo gemía mi nombre en el baño la noche anterior. El recuerdo de esos ruidos profundos, necesitados envía otra ola de calor a través de mí. Tal vez no soy sólo otra conquista para él; tal vez es igual de impotente a su manera.

De repente, no puedo entender por qué estoy dudado. Tengo un hombre caliente, dispuesto pidiendo prácticamente golpear mi mente. ¿Cuál es el punto de negarme a mí misma un buen momento? Me arqueo, presionando nuestras caderas juntas, y siento un doble destello de hambre y triunfo con la larga dureza que empuja en mi vientre.

Entonces Edward da un paso atrás. Todo el toque que ansío, su caliente y musculoso cuerpo, y la boca caliente y húmeda simplemente desaparece. Me toma un momento para registrar lo que pasó.

Todavía aturdida por la lujuria, parpadeo hacia él.

—¿Qué…?

—Es hora de salir. Vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo

—¿Trabajo? —La palabra sale como un gemido decepcionado.

Él sonríe como si acaba de ganar el Super Bowl.

—Tú eres la que estableció nuestros límites a primera base. Aunque, si quieres más, creo que la oficina podría sobrevivir a otra hora sin nosotros. Pero vas a tener que pedirlo con educación.

A medida que la niebla de la calentura se borra de mi mente, me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí. Ah, hijo de puta…

Edward estaba jugando conmigo todo este tiempo. Su plan desde el principio era burlarse de mí hasta que llegué a estar lo suficientemente desesperada como para aflojar las restricciones de nuestro acuerdo. Está tratando de tentarme para que admita que yo quiero ser algo más que amigos. Cree que puede probarse a sí mismo y también echar un polvo, matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

Bueno, él sólo puede olvidarlo. Isabella Swan no ruega. Nunca.

Estoy más enojada conmigo misma que con él. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? No mucho, eso es seguro. Mi libido me arrancó sólo totalmente fuera del asiento del conductor. Nunca me he sentido tan fuera de control antes. Y si no tengo nada que decir al respecto, esta primera vez, también será la última.

Maldición, mis labios aún hormiguean con su beso. Mi cara quema con la vergüenza y los últimos rastros persistentes de la excitación.

Tratando de serenarme, doy a Edward el aspecto más sucio que pueda reunir. —Eres el diablo.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que eso te haría la reina del infierno, entonces. —Hace una pausa—. En realidad, tal vez eso no es tan inexacto…

—Felicidades, sabelotodo, consigue terminar los platos mientras me pongo el maquillaje. —Me vuelvo sobre mis talones y camino la distancia al baño.

—Como quieras —dice por el pasillo detrás de mí.

Presiono mi mandíbula, tratando de calmar mi irritación y calentura persistente. Sólo conozco una manera segura para silenciarlo. Por desgracia, como acabo de aprender, él podría cambiar un beso a su favor nuevamente.

No puedo olvidar el alarde de Edward acerca de cómo estaría rogando antes del cuarto día. Al principio, pensé que no había manera de que se lo daría tan fácilmente. Pero ahora, sólo un día después, no estoy tan segura.


	13. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

EDWARD

Cuando llegamos a la sala de conferencias, está llena a su capacidad con casi todo el personal de oficina en el edificio. Todos los asientos a lo largo de la mesa de conferencia tomados, y de pie al fondo de la sala.

Veo a Carmen metida en la esquina más alejada y me da un saludo alegre. Ella no estaba invitada a la reunión, pero le envié un mensaje para estar aquí. No hay manera que permitirá se perdiera de escuchar la gran noticia. Sé que esta tan orgullosa de mí como mi propia madre hubiera estado.

El padre de Isabella esta se pie al frente de la sala, charlando casualmente con Aro y algunos miembros de la junta quienes optaron por aparecer. Sé que son menos que optimistas sobre los alentadores resultados de Isabella y yo.

Mientras esperamos por el gran anuncio para comenzar, las personas están hablando en pequeños grupos. Algunos charlan sobre el trabajo, son tan apasionados, mientras otros simplemente hacen una pequeña charla con amigos del trabajo que han desarrollado en los últimos años. Estas son todas las personas quienes perderían sus empleos si no tenemos éxito. Las personas reales. Con problemas reales y vida reales. Y todo eso está sobre la línea.

Mi estómago se contrae.

—Necesito una bebida —se queja Isabella a mi lado.

—Buena idea —murmuro.

Me pregunto si aún está molesta por dejarla plantada y seca esta mañana. Probablemente. ¿Pero después de la forma que rodo su apretado trasero en la cama anoche después de darme una erección con sus suaves, húmedos besos y pequeños gemidos de aliento? ¿Obligándome a ocuparme de la bestia si quería alguna esperanza de conciliar el sueño? Sí, la revancha es una perra.

Su mirada se pasea a la mesa lateral cerca de las ventanas, donde garrafas de café y bandejas de bollos daneses han sido colocadas.

—No veo ningún té. ¿Quieres café? —pregunta ella, ya dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Gracias por preguntar, pero estoy bien.

Momentos más tarde, Isabella regresa con una taza de papel de humeante café negro.

—Vamos a comenzar —anuncia Charlie, en una estruendosa voz. Silencio se instala en la habitación, y todos los ojos se centran en él. Da un paso hacia a delante. —He llamado a esta reunión hoy para compartir un anuncio especial. —Mira hacia mí y Isabella y sonríe antes de regresar su atención sobre la multitud—. Es con gran honor que anuncio la próxima generación de Cullen & Swan… mi hija, Isabella, y el hijo de Carlisle, Edward, están tomando las operaciones como Co-Directores Generales.

Un murmullo de susurros estalla por todas partes.

—Lo sé, lo sé —silencia a la multitud Charlie, con un gesto con la mano—. La familia decidió rechazar la propuesta de la junta, al menos por ahora, y demostrarles que podemos convertir en rentable esta compañía bajo su dirección al final de este trimestre financiero.

Vemos algunas cabezas asintiendo, pero la mayoría de las personas lucen inseguras. No los culpo. Sus empleos están en juego, y ¿qué prueba tienen ellos que Isabella y yo en realidad podemos sacar esto adelante… y tan rápido? Ninguna.

—Por favor, pongan sus manos juntas y den la bienvenida a sus nuevos Co-Directores Generales. —Aplaude con entusiasmo y todo el mundo sigue su ejemplo, obsequiándonos una ronda de aplausos.

Después que el ruido desaparece, Isabella da un paso adelante con un breve pero elocuente discurso sobre cuán devotos somos para tener éxito, y como necesitaremos la cooperación y trabajo duro de todos en esta sala para ganar juntos. Honestamente, no estoy seguro exactamente de lo que ella dice, porque veo a Eric follándose con los ojos a Isabella desde donde él se encuentra de pie en la parte posterior de la sala, y sangre truena en mis oídos.

Cuando Isabella termina, doy un paso adelante y tomo su mano en la mía. Ese idiota de contabilidad está a punto de saber con certeza a quien le pertenece ella.

—Tengo un anuncio familiar, en realidad. Bien podría sacarlo todo, desde que no tengo nada que ocultar. —Sonrió a Isabella, quien luce como si esta lista para asesinarme—. Los rumores son verdad. Isabella y yo estamos saliendo.

—Pero no apartara nuestra atención del negocio —dice ella, interrumpiéndome.

_Maldita sea_. Todo acerca de esta mujer es duro e implacable. Lo que necesito conseguir es que se afloje y se relaje. Está demasiado apretada. Necesita aprender a detenerse y oler las rosas de vez en cuando. Trabajo a un lado, eso se convierte en mi siguiente prioridad.

Además, todavía tengo que encontrar como ganare la apuesta que hemos hecho. Sólo tres días más para conseguirla húmeda, desnuda y rogando para mí… y al igual eso, se mueve a la parte superior de mi agenda.

Lucho contra la ola de excitación que me golpea y sonrío a medida que respondemos las preguntas de los empleados.

Tan pronto como la reunión termina y toda la empresa no está mirándonos. La tormenta de Isabella se aleja sin una palabra y se niega a responder mi llamada en la puerta de su oficina. Supongo que mi pequeño anuncia espontaneo la molesto incluso mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Pero ¿por qué? Estamos saliendo, ¿verdad? Maldición… si quiero conquistarla, necesito averiguar que me hace su enemigo. No estoy por encima de pedir ayuda. Y ¿quién conoce a una mujer mejor que su mejor amiga?

Ya sé que Tanya trabaja en el departamento de mercadotecnia. La localización de su cubículo es fácil desde allí. Cuando lo encuentro, veo que es un lio de papeles y carpetas, uno de esos sistemas caóticos donde estoy seguro ella trataría de convencerme que sabe dónde está todo.

Está tecleando, y cuando me aproximo, sus dedos de repente paran y sus ojos se elevan a los míos.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

Casi me rio. Es tan formal. Ella y Isabella están definitivamente cortadas por el mismo patrón; puedo ver porque son tan buenas amigas.

—Necesito hablar con usted sobre Isabella —digo, y la frente de Tanya se arruga.

Cruza por mi mente que tal vez ella no quiera ayudarme. Decido poner todas mis cartas sobre la mesa y ver su mi franqueza le hace morder.

Bajo mi voz y me inclino más cerca.

—Sabes todo acerca del contrato matrimonial, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y no le ayudaré a tratar de convencerla, si eso es por lo que está usted aquí, Isabella es una chica grande, y puede tomar su propia decisión.

—No es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Bien. ¿Qué necesita? No soy exactamente del _equipo Edward_, ¿sabe?

—Eso está bien, porque ambos somos del equipo Isabella.

Gira la silla lejos del teclado y me enfrenta.

—Tiene cinco minutos.

—¿Por qué Isabella se opone a esto? Odio ser tan arrogante, pero la mayoría de las mujeres dejan caer sus bragas a mi menor interés.

—Isabella _no_ es la mayoría de las mujeres.

—Créeme, me he dado cuenta.

—Así que, ¿cuál parece ser el problema, donjuán? —Cambia su peso en el asiento, mirándome con una expresión divertida. Está disfrutando de mi desesperación demasiado—. Nunca imagine que Edward Cullen, el legendario dios del sexo, tendría ningún problema seduciendo a una mujer.

—Dios del sexo, ¿eh?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Son ciertos lo rumores o ¿no?

—Depende a que rumores está refiriéndose.

—¿Qué tiene una polla mágica de veintitrés centímetros que sabe cómo a fresas?

Me eché a reír a pesar de mí mismo. Estamos en una poblada área de trabajo con personas sentadas al alcance del oído, y ella está discutiendo de mi polla como si estuviéramos recogiendo muestras de la alfombra.

—Por mucho que me duela decir esto, dejemos fuera mi polla y vamos al tema en cuestión.

Cuadra sus hombros.

—Correcto. Isabella.

—Dime que le gusta. Pasatiempos. Intereses. Cosas que disfruta.

Tanya toma un segundo para pensar.

—Trabaja su culo toda la semana, lo cual estoy segura sabes. Así que, si está refiriéndose a los fines de semana, le gusta ver comedias románticas y tiene un lado romántico secreto. Le gusta comprase un ramo de peonias en el mercado de agricultores los sábados.

—Eso es bueno —Saco mi teléfono y escribo peonias en la aplicación de notas—. ¿Qué más? ¿Color favorito? ¿Comida? —Ya sé que le gusta el martini sucio y el vino tinto, pero cautivar a Isabella tomara mucho más que licor.

—Verde. Como el dinero. —Sonríe Tanya. Isabella siempre sobrepasa las expectativas—. Y le encantan las tapas.

—¿No es eso sólo un aperitivo para la cena?

—Básicamente —dice Tanya encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo tengo. ¿Algo más?

Mira a otro lado por un momento.

—Bueno, no es una cosa, pero no creo que quiera escuchar esto.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—Tiene este álbum de recortes de su boda de ensueño. Ha estado añadiéndole desde que era una niña.

—¿Isabella? —Mis ojos se abren—. ¿La misma Isabella Swan quien protesto de tener el sueño de una gran boda?

—Exactamente. Siempre soñó con una boda grande y hermosa. En realidad, es muy blanda debajo de ese duro caparazón. Lo que su mamá y su papá compartieron fue especial, y ella está en última instancia buscando la misma cosa. La boda perfecta. El esposo perfecto.

Todo me golpea a la vez.

—Y este arreglo aplasta su sueño de toda la vida.

—Bueno, sí.

Tanya parece no darse cuenta de la enorme bomba que acaba de dejar caer sobre mí. No importa si conozco el color o cena favorita de Isabella. Ella quiere la única cosa que nunca podré darle… un verdadero felices-para-siempre.

Mi corazón se hunde un poco. No importa lo bien que nos llevemos, no soy tan tonto para pensar que podría reemplazar a su alma gemela. _A menos que…_ trago saliva mientras una ola de nervios me golpea. Santo matrimonio. ¿Estoy listo para eso?

—Una cosa más —le pregunto a Tanya—. ¿Porque no sale a citas alguna vez? Desde el imbécil de un ex en la universidad no he visto a Isabella con otro hombre.

—¿Básicamente? Es una perra escrupulosa —dice con una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Está esperando a que su príncipe azul caiga a sus pies.

—Algo como eso.

—Gracias, esto ha sido de gran ayuda.

—Buena suerte —dice Tanya mientras me dirijo hacia mi oficina. Deja el tácito _la vas a necesitar_ sin decirlo.

_Joder… tengo trabajo duro que hacer._


	14. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

ISABELLA

Del brazo de Edward, envuelto de esmoquin, entro al Clair de Lune, un restaurante francés de cinco estrellas que tiene vistas al East River. Escargot (7), caviar, manteles blancos, botellas de cien dólares, el lote completo.

Aunque esta reunión es puramente negocios (una cena destinada a ganarse un nuevo cliente), Edward me trajo un ramo de peonías cuando vino a mi oficina a recogerme. Fue educado y atento, y casi me hizo perdonarlo por sacarme de mis casillas el otro día.

¿A quién engaño? El hombre me saca de mis casillas cada cinco minutos.

La anfitriona nos guía a nuestra mesa reservada, donde la señorita Estelle Osbourne, la directora ejecutiva de mercadotecnia de Calzado Parrish, de cuarenta y tantos años, ya está sentada con una copa de champán enfrente de ella. Luce regia en su vestido de raso color lavanda y gris, sus mangas transparentes en la parte superior tienen apliques de encaje plateado; un toque sexi, pero sofisticado. Repentinamente me siento vestida inapropiadamente y desaliñada con mi vestido entallado que me llega a la rodilla.

Leí el perfil de negocios de la señorita Osbourne en línea mientras estudiaba sobre su compañía para esta cena. Después de completar su educación en la Liga Ivy, consiguió un trabajo con el gigante de la moda Luxor Brands y ha estado ascendiendo por la escalera corporativa desde entonces. Apenas se hizo cargo del apreciadísimo rol de jefa de mercadotecnia de Parrish el año pasado, y hasta ahora está haciendo cosas grandiosas.

Talentosa, exitosa, hermosa, con agudo instinto en los negocios… ella es exactamente la clase de mujer que yo me esfuerzo por ser. Lo que sólo hace el prospecto de intentar impresionarla mucho más estresante.

—¿Llegó aquí temprano? Ahora parece como si hubiéramos llegado tarde —siseo entre dientes.

—Relájate, Copo de Nieve —murmura Edward mientras saca la silla para mí.

Es fácil para él decirlo. ¿Cómo siempre permanece tan calmado? Yo estoy balanceándome sobre el filo de un cuchillo de emoción y ansiedad. Hacernos con este nuevo cliente en primer lugar fue un golpe de buena suerte increíble. Si conseguimos encantar a esta mujer, los contratos de su compañía nos ayudarán muchísimo para salir de números rojos. Cullen & Swan necesita desesperadamente que esta cena de negocios resulte sin ningún obstáculo.

Después que todos estrechan manos y se presentan, Edward y yo nos sentamos. El camarero se materializa con la lista de vinos y tres menús. Yo ordeno el file bourguignon y una copa del nouveau Beaujolais del año pasado. _Traigan el vino tinto._

El mesero se marcha y yo doy un sorbo de agua helada para aclararme la garganta seca. _No te preocupes, lo tienes cubierto._

—Así que, como estaba diciendo más temprano en el teléfono, Cullen & Swan actualmente está implementado un plan sólido para…

—Ah, seguramente los negocios pueden esperar hasta después del plato principal. —La señorita Osbourne, o Estelle, como nos ha dicho que la llamemos, interrumpe con una sonrisa que dice que está claramente acostumbrada a salirse con la suya—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?

—Uh…

¿Cómo demonios explico que estamos en la fase de prueba de un matrimonio arreglado? Sólo empezamos a salir desde hace unos pocos días, pero en cierto sentido estamos algo así como… ¿pre-comprometidos? Probablemente solamente debería inventar algo. Y tengo que hacerlo rápido porque ya he callado durante demasiado tiempo. Pero también tengo que asegurarme que mi mentira no regresará a mordernos el culo después.

—Desde que podemos recordar —dice Edward, cubriendo ágilmente el silencio incómodo—. Nuestros padres eran amigos cercanos y compañeros de negocios, así que pasamos juntos la mayoría de nuestra niñez. Estaba destinado a ser.

—Que dulce. —Estelle sonríe tontamente, mirando entre ambos con curiosidad.

—De hecho, eso me recuerda una historia de cuando nuestras familias pasaban juntas los veranos…

_Oh Dios, aquí viene_. Edward hace uso de una de sus armas secretas: una anécdota tierna sobre cómo una vez él salvó un cachorro de ahogarse en la bahía Shinnecock. Es un cuento viejo, embellecido salvajemente a lo largo de los años, garantiza que las mujeres se desmayen y las bragas se desintegren.

Empiezo a desconectarme en favor de concentrarme en la comida fragante que acaba de llegar. Por ahora permitiré que Edward tenga su tiempo de recreo. De todas formas, probablemente es una estrategia decente dejar que nuestro prospecto de cliente tome unos cuantos tragos antes de dar el discurso sobre nuestro negocio.

Eventualmente, Edward termina su historia entre los murmullos de aprobación de Estelle. Yo empiezo a escuchar de nuevo cuando él se inclina ligeramente hacia ella, con ademán conspiratorio, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo íntimo y profundo.

Pero todo lo que dice es—: Dime… ¿será que te nombraron por Estelle Carmen, la diseñadora de Hollywood?

Estelle suelta verdaderas risitas.

—Tú y yo sabemos que soy demasiado vieja para que sea así. Ella sólo era una niña cuando yo nací. Pero aprecio el intento de halago.

—¿En serio? Habría jurado que no era así. —Él le lanza una sonrisa de mil watts.

—Detente —dice ella con un deje tímido que le dice que no haga semejante cosa—. Pero me sorprende que conozcas ese nombre en absoluto. ¿Es un estudiante de la moda, señor Cullen?

—Siempre estoy interesado en lo que las mujeres hermosas visten… o no.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso con esa boca impertinente tuya —dice ella, regañándolo juguetonamente.

¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? ¿Repentinamente me volví invisible ante ellos?

Le disparo una mirada a nuestro mesero, quien se ha llevado la vajilla del plato principal y ha preguntado dos veces si nos gustaría postre. Él luce casi tan irritado como yo me siento, lo que es tanto consolador como aterrador.

Al menos sé que no me estoy desquiciando en esto, pero odio que las gracias de Edward y Estelle sean tan visibles. Con la forma en que lo llevan, cualquiera asumiría que eran viejos amigos… o incluso una pareja. Yo soy el mal tercio. Mis únicos acompañantes son una copa de vino vacía y los primeros rastros de un dolor de cabeza próximo.

—Siento eso —le digo al mesero—. Sí, por favor vaya y tráiganos el menú de postres. Y también el menú de cocteles. Gracias. —_Debo conseguir tiempo para volver a encauzar esta cena…_

De verdad no tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo. Edward y yo revisamos nuestro plan de juego en la oficina apenas unas horas antes; nombrar cifras, explicar por qué Estelle debería confiar las campañas de publicidad de su compañía a Cullen & Swan, y conseguir un contrato, incluso uno informal. Pero él se ha salido completamente del guion.

Ellos han cubierto un amplio rango de temas, desde su barra de sushi favorita (comparten la misma) hasta los mejores hoteles de las Vegas, hasta la caída del mercado de valores el año pasado (que Calzado Parrish sorteó bastante bien, gracias al pensamiento progresista de Estelle), pero nada que ver con asegurar el negocio. Sin hechos concisos, sin argumentos persuasivos, sin reconocimiento de la maldita razón por la que vinimos aquí esta noche.

Hasta ahora, yo no he conseguido emitir una sola oración del discurso de ventas que pasé tres horas preparando. Sin mencionar que la forma en que él está coqueteando con ella me hace querer vomitar. ¿No se supone que somos novios? Porque Edward, demonios, no ha estado interpretando el papel.

No podemos marcharnos esta noche hasta que tengamos una firme idea de si Parrish está o no con nosotros, lo que significa que tengo un camino malditamente largo por recorrer. Y lo primero que necesito hacer es cruzar una palabra con mi querido y dulce novio. Preferiblemente en algún lugar privado, donde nuestro cliente no pueda escucharme arrancándole las pelotas.

Reviso mi teléfono, fingiendo que lo escuché sonar, luego interrumpo su festín de amor con una sonrisa pegada.

—Cariño, ¿puedo robarte durante un momento? Mi padre acaba de mandarme un mensaje con una pregunta importante.

Sin esperar una respuesta, empujo mi silla y me levanto, sujetando la mano de Edward. Lo arrastro todo el camino hasta el fondo del restaurante, cerca de las puertas batientes de la cocina. Un mesero que pasa nos dirige una mirada de curiosidad.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gruño, intentando mantener baja la voz a pesar de arder de furia.

Edward parpadea con sorpresa. Luego una sonrisa de suficiencia empieza a aparecer en su cara.

—No me digas que estás celosa de que le preste atención a otra mujer. Eso es muy lindo. No te preocupes, Copo de Nieve. Tú eres la única chica para la que tengo ojos.

Lo corrijo con furia apenas controlada.

—No intentes coquetear para salirte de esta, imbécil egocéntrico. No podría importarme un carajo a dónde van tus ojos. Estoy molesta porque estás haciendo lucir nuestra relación como una broma, y no aprecio ser el chiste. ¡Prácticamente estabas lamiéndole la salsa béarnaise de los dedos!

Otro mesero pasa. Este luce divertido. Realmente no lo culpo… lucimos muy ridículos, un par de miembros de la alta sociedad vestidos de punta en blanco y riñendo afuera de la cocina.

Aprieto los dientes. Ya estoy lo bastante humillada y enojada para que todo sencillamente me haga sentir peor.

Edward se mofa de mí.

—Oh, vamos. Se llama red de contactos. Engrasar las ruedas. Ella sabe que no es nada serio. He hecho esto un millón de veces.

_¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

—Eso difícilmente me hace sentir mejor. Y nuestro camarero parecía confundido sobre quién era la pareja aquí, tú y yo o tú y ella.

—¿A quién le importa una mierda lo que él piensa? Ella es la que tiene el control del dinero. Ella es a quien estamos aquí para impresionar.

—Te estoy pidiendo que te importe una mierda lo que yo pienso.

Él parpadea.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que me…

—No, claramente no, porque de otra forma estarías escuchando con atención ahora mismo.

Él lanza las manos al aire.

—De acuerdo, bien. Estoy escuchando. Sólo explica cuál es el problema.

Inhalo una respiración profunda a través de la nariz, intentando calmarme lo suficiente para poner mis pensamientos en orden.

—Déjame que lo deletree para ti. Tú eres el que dio mucha importancia a que hiciéramos una buena representación, mantuviéramos las apariencias, hiciéramos lucir real nuestra relación. Y ahora estás actuando como el mismo gigolo que siempre has sido. Excepto que, ahora, estoy aquí para recibir el daño colateral, y es vergonzoso. Me _faltas_ al respeto.

Él abre mucho los ojos.

—Nunca tuve la intención…

—¡No importa! Tu intención no cambia los resultados. Tal vez nunca se te ocurrió que yo tendría un problema con tu mierda. Puedo darte ese beneficio de la duda. Pero estoy aquí parada ahora, diciéndote cómo me siento. Así que, por favor, basta ya.

Él se cubre la boca con una mano, bajándola con fuerza, y deja escapar un suspiro alto y agobiado.

—Yo… no lo vi de esa forma. Sólo estaba intentando atraer al cliente. Como siempre lo hago.

_Vaya, realmente luce desconcertado_.

De alguna forma sorprendida, permito que mi voz se suavice.

—Bueno, si estoy en tu vida ahora, eso no puede suceder más.

—En mi vida, ¿eh? —Me considera con una expresión que no puedo leer del todo—. Entonces eso va en ambos sentidos, supongo. ¿Yo también estoy en tu vida?

—Así parece. —Suspiro—. Estamos en esto juntos durante un buen tiempo, al menos.

Ahora puedo leer su cara… los primeros titileos de esa familiar sonrisa pecadora. Estira la mano y al principio pienso que me va a tomar por la barbilla. Pero entonces solamente pasa el dedo por mi cuello, esa franja larga de piel expuesta, hasta la curva de mi hombro. No puedo evitar estremecerme.

—Lo haces sonar como una sentencia de prisión —se burla.

Yo sonrío. Sólo ligeramente, pero ahí está.

Él se inclina más cerca y pregunta—: ¿Estás segura que no estabas para nada celosa?

Mis dos copas de vino me han bajado la guardia. Esa es mi excusa del porqué, en lugar de decirle que se calle, admito—: Tal vez un poquitito. —Entonces recupero mis sentidos y añado—: Pero eso no cambia mi punto original.

Él levanta las cejas, pero no dice nada.

Mis mejillas empiezan a calentarse mientras me observa. ¿Por qué el imbécil preguntó, si sólo iba a quedarse allí parado mirándome fijamente?

—¿Qué? —Estoy empezando a avergonzarme de nuevo, pero es diferente de antes… un retorcijón cosquilloso, casi emocionado en mi estómago, en lugar de un apretón doloroso y molesto. Y el tono defensivo de mi propia voz sólo intensifica la sensación.

—Nada. Solamente estoy un poco sorprendido, eso es todo.

Ruedo los ojos en un intento para dejar de mirar fijamente los suyos. —Vamos, no me des esa mirada. Sabes el efecto que tienes sobre las mujeres.

Esa sonrisa está a pleno de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

—No. Me rehúso a ser la agente de viajes para tu viaje de ego.

—Si quieres, puedo tomar mi turno primero. —Antes que pueda detenerlo, Edward empieza a enlistar mis puntos a favor—. Eres la persona más inteligente y más diligente que he conocido. Observarte trabajar es increíblemente ardiente; en tu elemento, serena y confiada, la forma en que tus bonitos ojos marrones destellan cuando estás a punto de destrozar a algún pobre mequetrefe. No puedo evitar preguntarme si eres tan fiera e incansable y creativa en la cama. Eres honesta hasta la exageración… ¿Tu cuerpo también es honesto? ¿Llevas el placer en la mano? ¿O intentarías contenerte, hacerme esforzarme por él? Créeme, estoy dispuesto a aceptar el desafío.

Sus palabras me dejan sin aliento de golpe. ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? ¿Y por qué tiene que hacerme cosquillear de la peor forma?

Las palabras mitad halago, mitad charla sucia golpean un punto débil que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. O tal vez sólo siento esto porque es Edward el que está diciendo esas cosas tan dulces, sucias, mirándome tan fervientemente. Su voz ronca se suaviza y me calienta, y repentinamente me siento expuesta. Al descubierto. Pero no de forma mala, no como una pesadilla de estando desnuda en la reunión importante, porque sé que Edward nunca me lastimaría. Él nunca se aprovecharía de mi vulnerabilidad.

O tal vez lo haría, pero sólo en formas que yo deseo secretamente.

Edward toma mis manos, gira mis palmas hacia arriba en rendición, sus pulgares frotan ligeros círculos sobre la suave piel bajo mis muñecas. Cuando no puedo reprimir el estremecimiento que me recorre, él sonríe como un lobo. Oh, él vio esa reacción, muy bien. Él sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo, y yo lo odio y lo amo.

—Y haría prácticamente cualquier cosa para poner mis manos sobre tu increíble cuerpo —continua sin piedad—. Nunca he visto una mujer más perfecta… cada centímetro de ti, culo firme y tetas voluptuosas y piernas hechas justo para envolverse alrededor de mi espalda. Besarte la otra noche no fue para nada suficiente. Me encantaría observar tu expresión cambiar mientras embisto dentro de ti. Observarte ceder el control, apagar tu cerebro y sólo sentir.

—N-no juegas limpio —finalmente consigo tartamudear.

—Ey, así no es cómo funciona esto. Halagos, no insultos. Créeme, ya tengo una idea bastante buena de cuáles piensas que son mis puntos malos.

—Eh… —Trago—. Tú también eres bastante genial, pero en una forma diferente.

Bueno con la gente, las palabras y esas cosas, en lugar de números y estrategia.

—¿Es por eso que te estás sonrojando ahora mismo?

_De alguna forma, sí_. Pero su mandíbula esculpida, labios carnosos y penetrantes ojos oscuros son lo que hace sus palabras verdaderamente embriagadoras. Y el hecho de que aún no me ha soltado las manos.

—Tú te haces cargo, y a veces odio eso, pero a veces… es agradable tener un descanso.

Su sonrisa se vuelve traviesa.

—¿Oh? Me aseguraré de tomar nota de eso. ¿Algo más?

Retrocedo a terreno seguro y familiar. Palabras rudas, algo que pueda negar después como _sólo una broma._

—¿Estás intentando hacer que admita que tienes un culo lindo?

Pero cuando su única respuesta es una risita sedosa y oscura, me doy cuenta de mi error. Él no se dejó engañar para nada _(¿Por qué creí que lo haría?)_ y ahora me he arrinconado yo misma. Literal y figurativamente. Mientras yo hablaba, Edward lentamente se inclinaba más cerca, poco a poco, hasta que apenas puedo sentir el cosquilleo de su respiración.

Repentinamente, plenamente consciente de la temperatura que se eleva entre nosotros, me aparto.

—¿No deberíamos regresar? Es grosero dejar a la señorita Osbourne esperando.

La mirada de Edward es demasiado intensa para que yo aparte la mirada.

—La única mujer que me interesa entretener ahora mismo es a ti.

Me remuevo una fracción, necesito marcharme, pero deseo quedarme, y me doy cuenta que mis bragas están completamente empapadas. Todo lo que nunca me permití sentir o pensar sobre Edward se apresura a emerger a la superficie. A mi cuerpo no le importa que sea un imbécil inmaduro. Odio que mi libido esté tan completamente fuera de mi control. Odio que siempre he tenido un retorcido enamoramiento por Edward. _El destino debe estar riéndose a morir ahora mismo._

Edward se inclina incluso más cerca, deteniéndose a punto de hacer contacto. Casi puedo sentir el rozar de sus labios contra los míos, y mi estómago se aprieta del deseo.

—¿Aún sólo la primera base? —susurra él contra mi piel—. ¿O quieres más?

No respondo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de poder hablar. Sólo me humedezco los labios.

Ese diminuto movimiento es como aflojar un resorte apretado. Edward se lanza a devorar mi boca. Mis rodillas se debilitan ante su arremetida experta. Sus brazos fuertes me envuelven y sus manos están por todas partes, encendiendo mis nervios, las puntas de sus dedos rozan lo que se siente como cada centímetro de piel desnuda. Siento un destello de frustración de que mi vestido sea tan modesto; quiero su toque por todo mi cuerpo, sin restricciones.

Él junta nuestras caderas de un tirón y siento su erección presionada contra mi vientre. Algo salvaje se dispara por mi interior, una satisfacción fiera y territorial. Esa dureza lo es todo para mí. No Estelle, ni ninguna de sus conquistas anteriores. Soy yo la que lo está haciendo sentir así ahora mismo. Una necesidad tan poderosa y primitiva dirigida directamente a mí y solamente a mí.

_Él es todo mío_. El pensamiento espontáneo se encaja con fuerza en una parte animal de mí que nunca me di cuenta que tenía.

En llamas, acuno la protuberancia a través de sus pantalones, deseando reafirmar el control y demostrar mi poder sexual. Pero ese fue un gran error… énfasis en el gran. Sentir lo impresionantemente acerado y duro que está sólo me hace incluso más desesperada. Gimo y lo aprieto en la palma de mi mano.

—Si no te detienes, vamos a tener un problema —gruñe.

Yo suelto una risita, sintiéndome casi ebria de lujuria. —¿Estás seguro que es _nuestro_ problema y no sólo tuyo?

Él se echa hacia atrás abruptamente, sacando un involuntario sonido de decepción de mi garganta. Pero mi fervor aumenta de nuevo cuando él toma mi mano y me lleva apresuradamente hacia el sanitario cercano. Me mete de un tirón y cierra la puerta. Dejo caer mi bolso en la esquina justo cuando me empuja contra la pared.

Nuestras bocas se estrellan de nuevo, labios y lengua moviéndose como si estuvieran hechas para esto. Nuestro besuqueo se intensifica mientras sus dedos tantean con la espalda de mi vestido. Él encuentra la cremallera, lo baja a la mitad, luego lo abandona para bajarme las mangas por los hombros, atrapándome los antebrazos.

Grito de sorpresa, luego rápidamente me pongo la mano sobre la boca cuando él se arrodilla para dar vueltas con su lengua alrededor de un pezón y pellizca el otro… con fuerza.

—¿Sin sostén esta noche? —murmura entre lametones, chupetones y suaves mordidas—. Chica traviesa.

Quiero explicarle que este vestido no funciona con un sostén. Quiero decirle que se calle y me folle. Pero todo lo que puedo hacer es temblar ante las chispas de sensación que se disparan desde mis pechos directamente hasta mi clítoris.

—Dios, son hermosos —dice con un gruñido, tomando mi pezón en su boca.

Sólo puedo observar, desesperada, mientras besa mis pechos y dejo escapar gemidos impotentes.

—Y tan sensible. —Se mueve al otro, dándole un beso húmedo que termina con un audible sonido de succión. Me levanta la falda y pasa los dedos a lo largo del centro de mis bragas—. Justo como pensé —murmura—. Muy mojada para mí.

Abro la boca para discutir, pero Edward elige ese momento para besarme de nuevo.

Entonces levanta el costado de mis bragas y sus dedos se deslizan en el interior. Sin tantear ahora, sin tontear, sin molestar… él sabe exactamente por qué me estoy muriendo. Un dedo largo me separa, acariciándome, poniendo justo la cantidad precisa de presión sobre esa protuberancia hinchada. Murmuro con un gemido ininteligible. La lengua de Edward continúa trabajando contra la mía. Luego dos dedos hábiles se curvan en mis profundidades y la parte baja de su mano frota mi clítoris hinchado y anhelante. El calor se eleva en mi centro y me ahogo con un grito de alivio. Sí…

Edward gruñe con posesiva satisfacción.

—Eso es lo que me gusta oír, nena. Este coño es mío ahora, y ambos lo sabemos. Voy a encargarme muy bien de mi esposa…

Su charla obscena me molesta y prende mi cuerpo en llamas al mismo tiempo. No sé qué sentir. No puedo pensar en absoluto. Sólo me aferro a Edward, luchando por permanecer de pie mientras el placer incandescente me domina más y más. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza para amortiguar mis gemidos.

—Joder… Edward… —gimo, girando las caderas con fuerza contra su mano. Estoy agonizantemente cerca. Sólo unos segundos más…

Alguien golpea en la puerta.

Ambos nos congelamos en el sitio, yo desnuda de cintura para arriba y apretando los hombros de Edward, Edward con su mano debajo de mi falda. La absurdez de la imagen me golpea repentinamente. Podría haberme reído, si no estuviera tan apabullada por el terror… y estuviera al borde de un clímax de infarto. Incluso con el miedo de ser atrapados que envía hielo molido a través de mis venas, aún estoy ardiendo.

—Si mueves los dedos, te mataré —susurro frenéticamente a Edward. Es imposible que sea capaz de mantener este orgasmo en silencio. Han sido seis largos meses en ciernes. Y quiero esto más de lo que quiero mi próxima respiración.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí adentro?

Oh Dios mío. Esa es la voz de Estella. Nuestra clienta está parada a menos de un metro de distancia, y la mano de mi estúpido y sexi novio está _aún bajo mis bragas_.

—Somos Edward e Isabella —dice Edward, logrando una voz perfectamente casual—. Sólo teníamos unas cuantas cosas de qué hablar.

—¿En el baño? —pregunta ella con obvio escepticismo.

¿Sospecha o sólo está confundida? Demonios, sencillamente debería arrojarme por la ventana ahora mismo.

—Asuntos familiares privados, tú entiendes. Saldremos en un minuto.

Después de una pausa de paro cardiaco, finalmente escucho que sus pisadas se alejan.

—Deja de tocarme —siseo entre dientes.

Edward me dirige una mirada de _ey, no es justo_.

—Me dijiste que no moviera mi…

—¡Sabes a qué me refería, listillo! ¡Ahora sal de mis bragas!

Soltando risitas, se retira.

—Creo que esa es la primera vez que una mujer me ha dicho eso alguna vez.

—Si quieres escuchar cosas peores, puede arreglarse. Ahora, súbeme la cremallera.

Después que Edward me ayuda a colocarme la ropa en su lugar, me reviso en el espejo sobre el lavabo. Jesús, luzco como un choque de trenes. Con el labial embarrado por todas partes, el cabello revuelto. Mi apariencia prácticamente grita _¡Acabo de follarme a un chico en el baño!_ Que gran trato… toda la vergüenza pública del sexo sin nada de la parte de "realmente llegar a tener un orgasmo".

Recupero mi bolso del rincón, me paso el cepillo de viaje por el cabello unas cuantas veces, luego empiezo a limpiarme los labios. Mientras aplico una capa fresca de labial, noto que Edward aún no se ha movido de su lugar. Se ha enderezado la corbata y vuelto a abotonar su chaqueta, pero aparte de eso, tan sólo ha estado esperando pacientemente por mí.

_Al menos podría tener la decencia de lucir avergonzado por tentarme a este desastre…_

—¿No te vas a lavar las manos? —le espeto. Después de todo, una de ellas estuvo enterrada en mí ya-sabes-qué hace un instante.

Con una sonrisa malévola, levanta esa mano a su nariz y se huele exageradamente los dedos, inhalando mi esencia, y mi cara se pone de un rojo brillante.

—Para nada —dice sencillamente.

Aparto mis ojos hambrientos y bufo—: Lo que sea. Tan sólo regresemos a la mesa y esperemos que no hayamos arruinado este trato.

—Uh, dulzura…

Lo miro.

—¿Qué?

Él suelta una profunda respiración lentamente por la nariz.

—Si salgo allí afuera así, me arrestarán por indecencia.

Sigo su mirada, que ha caído a la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

_Diablos_. Parece como si estuviera contrabandeando una piña en su ropa interior.

—Pon esa cosa bajo control.

Él aprieta los ojos y respira hondo otra vez. Cuando sus ojos se abren de nuevo, luce ligeramente más compuesto.

—Andando.

Cuando dejamos el sanitario, intento volver a recomponerme. Con Estelle a la vista de nuevo, pongo mi cabeza de vuelta en modo trabajo.

Claro, Edward puede ser injustamente atractivo… y ahora sé que también es bueno con sus manos, además de ser un besador habilidoso, pero aun así necesito permanecer helada en esto. Él es un mujeriego arrogante, presumido, inmaduro que no se toma los negocios con la bastante seriedad.

_Así que mantén la cabeza en el juego, Isabella_, me recuerdo a mí misma.

Pero el dolor insatisfecho entre mis muslos es casi demasiado de soportar. Esta cena definitivamente calificará como la tarde más larga de mi vida.

…

7 Escargot es un platillo a base de caracoles proveniente de Francia.


	15. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

EDWARD

—Bueno, eso fue bien —digo mientras maniobro mi elegante Tesla negro fuera del estacionamiento subterráneo. Le doy al acelerador un modesto golpecito y volamos por la calle.

Me siento de tres metros de alto, tan engreído como puedo estar, y nada me importa una mierda ahora mismo. Ni siquiera la forma en que mi polla está punzando como una jodida, puede arruinar mi buen humor.

Isabella me dispara una fulminante mirada interrogante, y sé que se está preguntando a qué me estoy refiriendo… la reunión de negocios con el nuevo cliente que probablemente lograremos atrapar, o mi parte favorita, casi hacerla correrse en el baño. Mi cuerpo aún está preparado y listo para entregar.

—No puedo creer que no te lavaras las manos —espeta ella.

—Puede que nunca vuelva a lavarme esta mano. —Sonrío y hago un gesto lascivo con mis dedos.

Ella me da la espalda con un bufido y mira por su ventana en silencio el resto del camino a casa.

Cuando llegamos, el penthouse está oscuro y silencioso y mis hormonas aún están embravecidas. Isabella deja su bolso y teléfono celular en la mesita de entrada, luego se gira, dándome la espalda.

—¿Me bajarías la cremallera?

Le bajo la cremallera por la espalda, dejando que mis dedos rocen su piel, apreciando los hoyuelos gemelos en la parte baja de su espalda y la parte superior de su tanga de encaje.

_Tortura_. Esto es pura tortura.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, me inclino hacia delante y coloco un suave beso contra su nuca.

—Podríamos terminar lo que empezamos en el restaurante.

Su respiración se ha vuelto superficial y prácticamente puedo oler su excitación. Sé que sus bragas aún están empapadas. La idea de tocarla de nuevo casi me tiene abrumado de deseo.

—Probablemente no es una buena idea. Deberíamos mantener esto estrictamente profesional de ahora en adelante. Necesitamos enfocarnos en el negocio, ¿no crees?

Pero suena un tanto insegura, y eso es todo lo que necesito. Eso me dice que sólo es una cuestión de tiempo hasta que yo consiga lo que deseo. Y lo que deseo es su coño estrecho envuelto alrededor de mi miembro, donde pueda embestirlo durante horas. Días, incluso.

—Estabas muy cerca antes. Podía sentir tu coño aferrando mis dedos, ese pequeño clítoris hinchado pulsando al ritmo de cada latido. Estabas a punto de correrte— susurro.

El calor de mi aliento envía una erupción de escalofríos por su nuca. Conozco bien el cuerpo de una mujer, cómo leer todos los signos y señales, y todo en Isabella está atronando que ella necesita ser follada. Desvestida, colocada sobre la cama, y venerada como la diosa que es.

—Edward… —Su voz es casi un gemido, y mi polla se endurece instantáneamente.

—¿Qué haces para divertirte, Copo de Nieve? No todo puede ser sobre trabajo. A veces desahogarse es algo bueno.

—Para todo hay una razón. —Endereza su postura. —Y está es nuestra temporada para aplicarnos y enfocarnos en los negocios, no en jugar a meternos mano. Estoy segura que ese es un concepto desconocido para ti, pero…

—Créeme, soy mortalmente serio sobre Cullen & Swan. Pero los negocios son para el día laborable. Después de horas de trabajo es tiempo de juegos. Y en caso que fallaras en notarlo… —Paso la punta de un dedo por su columna, deteniéndome ante la cinturilla de sus bragas. —Está oscuro afuera. Y somos dos adultos en edad de consentimiento.

—¿Dos? Intenta contar de nuevo.

La princesa de hielo se aleja un paso de mí y se dirige al dormitorio, donde yo me embebo de un último vistazo de su espalda desnuda y sus caderas antes que ella cierre la puerta. Sólo puedo imaginarla dejando que el vestido se deslice por sus largas piernas, la tela amontonándose alrededor de sus pies aún con tacones, su culo firme cubierto sólo por una tira de encaje…

_Dios. Joder. Demonios._

Me paso los dedos a través del cabello y soplo un suspiro frustrado. Durante un segundo, no sé si estoy frustrado porque estoy caliente y desquiciadamente atraído a ella, o porque ella está haciéndome imposible ganar nuestra apuesta.

_No_. Al diablo con eso. Es sólo porque la deseo. Deseo tomarla en mis brazos y entender que realmente podríamos tener algo aquí. Ella es tan malditamente obstinada. Y su sueño secreto de una boda romántica… puede que yo no sea su primera elección, pero al menos quiero encontrarla a mitad de camino, como más que amigos. Sólo tendré que encontrar una forma de sacar esto adelante y mantener a todos felices.

Por ahora, entro al baño y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. No la cierro con seguro… sólo en caso que haya una remota posibilidad de que Isabella cambie de opinión. Me desabrocho el cinturón y me bajo los pantalones de un tirón, lo suficiente para liberar mi pene anhelante. Entonces me rocío algo de su loción aromática en la palma y empiezo a frotarme.

Su aroma ligero y femenino me rodea, y las sensaciones que cosquillean por mi columna significan que esto no tardará mucho. Por segunda vez esta semana, desplazo mi gran mano arriba y debajo de mi polla, deseando que fuera en su lugar, la mano pequeña y delicada de ella.

Recuerdos de esta noche en el baño del restaurante destellan por mi mente como un sueño erótico. Dios, ella estaba tan lista después de sólo unos minutos de manoseos y besos. Sus pezones erectos estaban apretados en pequeñas protuberancias, y cuando succioné y lamí, se pusieron como piedra contra mi lengua. Ella sabía tan dulce y hacía los mejores gimoteos jadeantes que hubiera escuchado.

Y entonces cuando deslicé mis dedos dentro de sus bragas… esperaba a medias que ella me dijera que me detuviera, sólo que no lo hizo. En su lugar, separó aún más sus pies en tacones. El movimiento más diminuto posible, pero yo estaba tan sintonizado con ella, que lo noté. Ella deseaba que yo la tocara. Lo anhelaba tanto como yo. Ella era cálida y húmeda, dulce, sedosa perfección. Y cuando deslicé dos dedos en su interior, casi me corrí justo entonces. Su coño estaba tan estrecho, sujetó mis dedos y los succionó, ansiosa porque yo la follara.

Me estremezco ante el recuerdo. Tan perfecta. Hermosa. Inteligente. Sexual. Ella es todo el paquete.

Unos cuantos tirones más y me corro con fuerza con un gruñido.

—¿Estás seguro sobre esto? —pregunta Isabella.

Su mirada viaja sobre un par de docenas de fiesteros desperdigados en el patio de Carmen. La gente está riendo y charlando en pequeños grupos, y un alegre pop mexicano suena desde una grabadora en el patio. La cerca de malla separa su jardín de una tienda de autoservicio detrás de su casa. Un árbol solitario está en el centro con una piñata festiva colgando de una rama.

—Por supuesto. Esto va a ser grandioso. Vamos. —Tiro de ella hacia Carmen y la cumpleañera, María.

Me dejo caer sobre una rodilla enfrente de ella.

—Vaya. Treinta y seis hoy, ¿eh?

Ella sacude la cabeza, sus trenzas se agitan salvajemente.

—No. ¡Tengo siete! — presume.

—Ah, siete. Bueno, feliz cumpleaños. —Le dirijo un guiño y ella arruga la nariz. Definitivamente aún está en la edad en que los niños resultan repugnantes—. Es un vestido muy bonito el que traes puesto hoy.

Ella mira hacia su vestido rosa intenso con costuras decorativas color mandarina.

—Gracias. Mi mami lo hizo. —Le sonríe a Carmen.

Cuando me pongo de pie, le doy a Carmen un abrazo.

—Todo luce genial. Gracias por invitarnos.

—Por supuesto, _mi amor_. Gracias por venir —nos dice tanto a mí como a Isabella.

Era un viaje de una hora hasta Jersey, pero bien lo valía.

—Por supuesto —repite Isabella, su sonrisa es un poco cautelosa. Obviamente está fuera de su elemento aquí, pero dando su mejor esfuerzo por intentar encajar.

—Por favor, diviértanse. Hay mucho que comer, y las bebidas están adentro.

Escaneo la mesa de picnic que está sobrecargada, no se ve ni un centímetro de mantel. Empanadas, carne asada, arroz con pollo, un montón de cosas que no reconozco, pero estoy dispuesto a probar, y un hermoso pastel de tres leches en el centro de todo.

—Hiciste suficiente para alimentar a un ejército —digo con una risita.

—Mi familia tiene gran apetito. —Carmen me sonríe irónicamente.

Le tiendo mi bolsa de regalo a Carmen. Tiene un par de libros infantiles en español para María. Sé que mantener viva la cultura de su familia y asegurar que sus niños sean bilingües es importante para Carmen. Es algo de lo que ella y yo hemos hablado antes, y creo que es malditamente inteligente. Cualquiera que conozca dos idiomas tendrá una ventaja en el mundo laboral cuando llegue el momento.

—Oh, no tenías que traer un regalo. Tu presencia aquí es suficiente.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que traje un regalo. ¿Qué fiesta de cumpleaños está completa sin una gran pila de regalos?

La sonrisa de Carmen decae ligeramente. —Las cosas están un poco ajustadas ahora mismo. Este año hice los regalos de María yo misma.

_¡Oh, mierda!_ Tenía la intención de hacer un comentario banal juguetón, no llamar la atención hacia la pila pequeña de regalos.

—¿Todo está bien?

Carmen asiente.

—Con toda la incertidumbre en el trabajo ahora mismo, estoy intentando estirar nuestro presupuesto y ahorrar algo. Sólo por si acaso.

Su mirada viaja entre Isabella y yo como si estuviera buscando respuestas. Al tener seis hijos, sé que su presupuesto no tenía mucha flexibilidad para empezar.

Tomo las manos de Carmen en las mías y les doy un apretón.

—Todo estará bien, lo prometo. Yo me aseguraré de ello.

Isabella se remueve incómoda junto a mí. Incluso con toda la tensión sexual que zumba entre nosotros, aún tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Y eso nunca antes ha sido tan evidente como ahora.

—Suficiente de todo eso —dice Carmen, reforzando su sonrisa de nuevo—. Ustedes dos vayan a divertirse. —Se aleja, dirigiéndose a su primo, a quien conocí en la fiesta de navidad del año pasado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunto a Isabella. La comida huele increíble, y Carmen es una cocinera maravillosa. Planeo probar cada platillo sobre la mesa. Tal vez dos veces.

Ella asiente.

—Me muero de hambre, en realidad, pero no estoy segura. —Frunce el ceño mientras mira los coloridos platillos de comida humeante.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella mira alrededor.

—Sólo estoy buscando un cuchillo y tenedor.

Me doy cuenta que le preocupa derramar comida sobre su blusa costosa.

—Vamos, te ayudaré. La primera vez que vine aquí, mordí un burrito y derramé su contenido por todos lados. Lucía como si un bebé me hubiera cagado sobre la camisa de Armani. No podíamos dejar de reír.

Ella me mira escépticamente.

—Carmen me enseñó la forma correcta de doblar mi burrito. Hay un truco. Te lo mostraré.

Ella asiente y me sigue a la mesa.

Llenamos nuestros platos con carnes marinadas, cebollas asadas, arroz, frijoles y tortillas. Luego regresamos por una segunda ración de nuestros platillos favoritos. Isabella me impresiona con su apetito sano y espíritu aventurero.

Después del almuerzo, nos mezclamos y hablamos con la familia y amigos de Carmen. Aunque Isabella dice que está disfrutando la fiesta; y le creo, permanece pegada a mi lado toda la tarde, intentando hacer conversación educada y sonriendo nerviosamente. De todas las cosas maravillosas que ella es, "persona social" no es una de ellas.

Puedo notar que se siente fuera de lugar en sus sandalias de seiscientos dólares, blusa de seda y reloj de pulsera incrustado de diamantes. Aún no estoy seguro de por qué no se puso algo menos formal. ¿O este es el atuendo más casual que tiene en su armario? Tal vez sencillamente es incapaz de vestirse informal; siempre está pulcra de la cabeza a los pies, el epítome de la belleza sofisticada. Ciertamente no me quejaré.

Ella y yo no crecimos así, con fiestas de jardín informales y platos de papel y latas de cerveza Sauza. La vida de lujos definitivamente tiene sus ventajas, pero de tener que elegir entre beber el mejor escocés a solas y beber cerveza barata entre risas amigables, yo elegiría esta sensación cálida de familia cada vez.

Después, cuando el baile termina, guío a Isabella hacia la casa.

—Ahora necesitamos unas Cubas libres. —Me dirijo adentro, manteniendo una mano sobre su espalda baja para asegurarle que no la dejaré para que se las arregle a solas.

—¿Eso no es sólo ron y Coca? —pregunta, escéptica.

—Sí, pero es Coca mexicana, hecha con azúcar real, no esa mierda falsa de sirope de maíz, y el ron… Diablos, espera hasta que lo pruebes.

Lleno dos vasos con hielo y luego la mezcla de ron y Coca que Carmen ha premezclado de antemano en una jarra.

—Mmm. —Isabella gime mientras traga su primer sorbo gaseoso.

—Salud. —La miro desde arriba y toco el borde de mi vaso con el de ella.

—¿Ah? —pregunta.

—Nosotros —digo, mis ojos persisten sobre los suyos.

—Edward… —Se mordisquea el labio inferior—. Sabes que esto podría ni siquiera funcionar, ¿verdad? —Su tono es sombrío.

—Con un demonio que no. De hecho, realmente necesitamos comprometernos pronto.

Tal vez es porque me estoy sintiendo jovial y ligeramente achispado, pero mantengo mi postura, mis ojos aún persisten sobre los de ella. Me he preguntado qué clase de propuesta planearé… Sólo una reunión de negocios directo al punto donde acordemos los términos, o una velada romántica donde me ponga sobre una rodilla y le prometa hacerlo lo mejor que pueda para ella.

Isabella mira hacia el piso.

—Sólo que aún no estoy lista para eso.

—Percibí eso… pero podrías intentarlo. —Me inclino más cerca, dejándola sentir el calor de mi cuerpo, mi altura cerniéndose sobre ella.

—¿Intentar?

—Sí, _intentar._

—¿Y cómo propondrías que haga eso? —está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para sonar confiada, pero su tono se ha vuelto tembloroso.

Sintiéndome audaz, le sonrío. —Te alejaste anoche. Podrías besarme, tocarme, abrirte a mí, hacerme el amor.

—¿Qué, aquí mismo? —Su voz se eleva y frunce las cejas.

—Me conformaría con un beso.

—He hecho eso antes, ¿o lo has olvidado?

—¿Olvidado? Copo de Nieve, me masturbo regularmente ante el recuerdo.

Sus mejillas se ponen de un rosa brillante.

—Se serio, ¿quieres?

—Estoy siendo serio. ¿Te incomoda saber que, en la noche, en la oscuridad, bombeo mi miembro ante los pensamientos de tu actitud atrevida, boca sabihonda y tetas increíbles?

Abre la boca de golpe. Sus mejillas están llameando ahora.

Prosigo—: Un beso. Diablos, puede que incluso termines teniendo algo de diversión hoy. —La estoy molestado porque puedo notar que, aunque ella estaba tensa e incómoda cuando llegamos, se ha divertido hoy. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sentirse como en casa.

Colocando una mano sobre su cintura, la atraigo una fracción más cerca.

Su respiración se hace superficial y abre los labios, ya sea en sorpresa o porque se está preparando para mi beso, no estoy seguro.

Bajo mi boca hacia la suya, sintiendo la calidez de su respiración flotar sobre mis labios, mi miembro empieza a hincharse, cuando un grito alto atraviesa el silencio.

—Piquete de abeja. Voy pasando —grita Carmen, cargando a una cumpleañera llorosa a través de la cocina.

Apartándome de Isabella, despejo un espacio sobre la encimera.

—Ponla aquí.

Las lágrimas caen de los ojos de María mientras unos sollozos silenciosos le agitan el pecho.

—Shh. Te dejaré como nueva, princesa —le digo a María.

Isabella y Carmen reúnen suministros de primeros auxilios mientras yo distraigo a María con una historia de la vez que me topé con una colmena. Isabella me observa trabajar con una mirada contemplativa y silenciosa, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si me permitirá besarla.

Traerla aquí hoy no fue un error. No hace falta decir que gente como Carmen y esta niñita son una de las razones principales por las que Isabella y yo tenemos que seguir adelante con esto.

_Tenemos_ que seguir adelante.


	16. Capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14

ISABELLA

Querido Dios, ver a Edward con Carmen, e incluso, ¿con la pequeña María? Siento mis ovarios derretirse.

Tengo que mantenerme fría. ¿Porque de lo contrario? Podría verme fácilmente perdiendo la cabeza por este hombre.


	17. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

EDWARD

Isabella está siempre tan arreglada, con faldas y blusas a medida, cuidadosa de pies a cabeza. Sólo me dan ganas de desordenarla y ensuciarla. Actúo como si no la notara en su ropa de negocios, pero por supuesto que me afecta. Sólo soy un hombre. Un hombre que ha tomado al parecer un voto de celibato desde que comenzamos fingir estar saliendo, o lo que sea que estamos haciendo.

Dios, ¿qué estamos haciendo? Cualquier noche del viernes normal, estaría fuera con James buscando chicas. En vez de eso estoy sentado en casa en pantalones de chándal con una cerveza y mi tablet, haciendo cosas que nunca hago, como buscar la genealogía de mi ascendencia familiar y leer artículos al azar en CNN. Es gratamente relajante.

Pero tener a Isabella aquí, en mi espacio personal, en nuestro espacio compartido todo el tiempo es cada vez más distractoramente difícil. Como ahora, que está en una silla de comedor, las piernas dobladas debajo de ella, hay un par de gafas de montura negra cuadradas sobre su delicada nariz mientras mira a su portátil.

Es jodidamente adorable. Siempre lleva sus lentes de contacto, y rara vez la he visto así. Se siente bien saber que está lo suficientemente cómoda para bajar la guardia conmigo.

¿Y el ajustado Henley que abraza las curvas de ella, con los pequeños botones recorriendo entre sus pechos? No me refiero a esos pequeños botones. Quiero deshacer hasta el último, desnudarla y mordisquear mi camino desde el primer redondo, pecho alegre al otro.

—¿Qué debemos hacer para la cena, Copo de Nieve? —digo hacia el comedor, donde está tecleando, ocupada en su portátil.

—¿Hmm? —pregunta, se toma un momento para dirigir su mirada a la mía.

—Son las siete —le digo.

—Oh, bueno, no tienes que quedarte en casa y atenderme. Puedes salir o lo que sea.

Se muerde el labio mientras dice esto, sin embargo, y algo en mí sabe que se enojaría si saliera sin ella. Maldición, me siento de la misma manera. Hay una cierta paz al trabajar duro con ella durante toda la semana, y ahora relajarnos juntos.

—Estoy en pijamas. No voy a salir. —Me río.

—Bien. —Ella me da una mirada astuta—. Así que... ¿Pizza?

Ella normalmente come de manera saludable, y yo también, para el caso, pero me gusta que no le importe hacer trampa y disfrutar de algo sólo porque sí.

—Hmm, no sé. —Me froto la barbilla—. Creo que esa es la verdadera prueba de un matrimonio, ponerse de acuerdo sobre los mismos ingredientes de la pizza.

—Está bien. —Ella hace un gesto para que continúe—. Tú primero.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Al mismo tiempo.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y ella abre la boca.

—Al… —empieza.

—Alcachofa— le digo.

Ella me sonríe.

—Exactamente.

—¿Y tal vez salchichas?

Ella se ríe.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no? La variedad es el sabor de la vida.

Tal vez de eso se trata el matrimonio, no estar de acuerdo en todo, pero aprender a ceder.

La aparto de su computadora cuando llega la pizza, agitando la caja tibia y dos botellas de cerveza fría en frente de ella.

—Dios mío, esto es genial —dice ella momentos después, gimiendo alrededor de una porción de pizza estilo Nueva York.

Asiento de acuerdo. ¿Quién sabe? Las alcachofas no son del todo malas.

—Ten. —Le doy una servilleta para la mancha de salsa en su labio inferior.

—¿Lo quité? —pregunta.

—Claro que sí.

Cada uno disfruta de una segunda rebanada y el silencio cómodo que se instaló entre nosotros. Cuando terminamos, tomo los platos a la cocina y vuelvo a la sala. Isabella se lame el dedo pulgar, apoyando la espalda en el sofá.

La estudio en la forma en que un artista estudia a su musa. Durante todo este tiempo, sigo buscando signos, sigo preguntándome si esto realmente podría funcionar, y si bien no estoy más cerca de una respuesta, algo nuevo ha tomado forma. Me gusta estar cerca de ella. Anhelo nuestro tiempo juntos.

Antes de que me vuelva jodidamente blando, decido cambiar el tema a algo más ligero.

—Así que... —Me acerco más—. Este período de prueba, estar juntos, y todo esto ¿qué piensas hasta ahora?

—¿Objetivamente hablando? —pregunta, su boca se tensa.

—Por supuesto. Me gustaría medir mi rendimiento hasta ahora como un novio falso.

—No ha sido tan malo como lo que hubiera imaginado. —Su voz es suave, y está mirando hacia abajo a sus manos.

Las palabras de Tanya, acerca de que Isabella quiera más, que se enamore y pierda la cabeza, resuenan ruidosamente. Puede que no sea capaz de darle todo, pero sé que puedo ser un buen Co-Director General, un buen amigo y un buen amante. Si me lo permite.

Tal vez eso no sea suficiente, pero es lo que tengo que ofrecer.

—Ven aquí —murmuro, atrayéndola sobre mi regazo.

Isabella obedece, colocándose a horcajadas entre mis muslos, y coloca su centro justo en línea con mi pene muy interesado y semi-erecto.

Me pregunto si todavía está procesando mis palabras de la fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando le pedí que lo intentara.

—Más cerca.

Se inclina hacia adelante hasta que nuestros labios están a pulgadas de distancia y su cálido centro se encuentra a ras de mi ingle.

Me acerco a su boca y la tomo, empezando suavemente al principio, para no asustar a mi princesa tímida. Sus labios se abren para mí y me tomo mi tiempo, explorando su boca con la lengua, chupando sus labios y mordisqueando ligeramente.

El diminuto gemido de satisfacción de Isabella hace que mi orgullo se eleve, así como otras cosas. Tomando confianza, me rodea las caderas, y planto ambas manos en su cintura, instándola a rozarse contra mí. Ella lo hace, más fuerte esta vez, y gruño cuando mi eje ahora totalmente duro se fricciona con su calor.

Apartando mi boca de la suya, la miro. Esas pequeñas gafas posadas en su nariz, su pecho agitado, y esos botones tentadores sobre sus pechos. Es hermosa así.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, un poco sin aliento—. ¿Por qué paras?

—Estaba pensando. Tal vez pueda ser de utilidad.

Entrecierra los ojos. —¿Sentido?

Agarro sus caderas y la coloco sobre la dura elevación en mis pantalones.

—Si deseas montar esto, quitar toda la frustración del trabajo al retorcerte sobre mi polla, me apunto.

—¿Lo quieres ahora? —Su tono es ligero, burlón.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Me ofrezco como tributo.

Ella se ríe, profundo y gutural, y es maravilloso.

—¿Y que ganes nuestra apuesta? De ninguna manera. —Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Está bien, entonces, declaremos empate, porque ya rompimos esa regla de primera base cuando tuve mis dedos en tu _delicada flor_ en el restaurante.

—¿Crees que mi flor es delicada?

—En realidad, sí. Creo que a pesar de ese acto de chica dura eres realmente dulce, tierna y suave en el interior.

Sus mejillas se vuelven rosa y baja la mirada.

—Sabes que no haría nada para lastimarte, ¿verdad?

Asiente sin dudar.

Eso es bueno. Significa que está empezando a confiar en mí.

Tal vez es un comienzo.


	18. Capitulo 16

CAPITULO 16

ISABELLA

Todo nuestro edificio vibra con actividad. Incluso con la puerta cerrada de mi oficina, puedo oír los constantes murmullos de conversación y pisadas rápidas y el sonido de teléfonos. Me gusta ese sonido blanco; me ayuda a entrar un ritmo productivo, y me dice cuánta gente trabaja arduamente junto conmigo.

Contra todo pronóstico, ganamos el pequeño contrato de Parrish Footwear, más que nada era un periodo de prueba, y también nos las arreglamos para recuperar un antiguo cliente. Pero, ¿será suficiente? No tenemos tiempo para dar ningún paso en falso.

_Y no todos están dando lo mejor de sí mismos._

Actualizo mi bandeja de entrada y frunzo el ceño. Maldición, Eric aún no me ha enviado el resumen de gastos. Se lo pedí ayer en la tarde, y lo volví a hacer cuando llegué a las siete de la mañana. ¿Qué demonios ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Esa información está en sus manos; debería haberse tardado unos quince minutos tal vez en juntarla.

Considero enviarle un correo por tercera vez, entonces mejor decido no hacerlo. El tiempo de fastidiar ya pasó. Quiero que él mismo se explique en persona. Tal vez Edward tenía razón sobre él todo este tiempo.

Llamo al departamento de contaduría y le pido a la secretaría de Eric que me lo mandé acá arriba. Y mientras espero su llegada, tengo una plática muy esclarecedora con ella acerca de su horario más reciente.

Él toca mi puerta cinco minutos después. Eric está en sus veintes, y estoy segura de que muchas chicas lo encuentran atractivo. Pero para mí, él no tiene nada especial. El tipo de chico que la gente ve en la calle todos los días y ni siquiera lo recuerda. Buen trabajo. Un atractivo discreto. Inteligencia promedio. Nada del ingenio o encanto de Edward.

_Un minuto, ¿por qué estoy pensando en Edward?_

Cuando Eric entra, cierra la puerta de mi oficina. ¿Sabrá que está a punto de ser reprendido? ¿O sólo quiere algo de privacidad para intentar otra cosa conmigo?

—Hola, Isabella —saluda—. Te ves hermosa como siempre.

_Debí imaginarlo_.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no has terminado el trabajo que te pedí ayer? —le preguntó, fríamente.

Parpadea.

—Yo… tenía otras cosas que hacer.

—¿Más importantes que la petición de máxima prioridad de tu Directora General?

—¿Máxima prioridad? No tenía idea de que era tan urgente.

Le doy clic a mi carpeta de correos enviados, giro la pantalla de mi computadora para enseñarle a Eric nuestra reciente cadena de correos, y señalo mi última oración.

—¿Puedes leerme eso en voz alta?

Se inclina para ver la pantalla. A regañadientes, recita—: Por favor envíalo de inmediato. Necesito este reponte para terminar de hacer nuestro nuevo presupuesto antes de la junta del jueves con el consejo de progresos. —Regresa su vista hacia mí—. Mira, lo siento, pero tengo que terminar las solicitudes conforme van llegando. Las primeras que llegan son las primeras en salir, es la única forma justa de…

—Si puedes llegar tarde, tomar descansos de dos horas para comer, e irte temprano todos los días, puedes tomarte quince minutos para enviarme un reporte que te pedí dos veces. —Regreso la pantalla a su posición—. Dada la crisis actual de la compañía, la mayoría de la gente en tu nivel de gestión ha estado trabajando horas extras últimamente. No te pediré que hagas lo mismo, porque respeto las vidas personales de mis empleados, pero si deseas seguir recibiendo un salario de tiempo completo, tendrás que cumplir con tu horario. ¿Le quedó claro, Sr. Yorkie?

Con los ojos como platos, se lame los labios nerviosamente.

—S-sí, señora.

—Y la próxima vez que no puedas terminar algo a la velocidad que necesito, deberías decirme para que encuentre a alguien que sí pueda. No te limites a dejar mis mensajes se queden sin respuesta en tu bandeja de entrada mientras me pregunto qué demonios está pasando en tu departamento.

—Sí, señora —repite—. Así lo haré. Lo siento. Tendrá su reporte antes de que acabe el día.

Asiento en señal de reconocimiento.

—Gracias. Para la hora de la comida, si es posible. —_Y si no puedes, es mejor que tengas una buena excusa._

Él se gira y empieza a alejarse. Pero al último segundo, con una mano sobre la perilla, hace una pausa para mirar hacia atrás.

Suprimo un destello de irritación. _Solo ve a hacer tu trabajo y déjame hacer el mío._

—Um, hablando de la comida… —Se frota el cuello, avergonzado, como si su obvia actuación de tímido me fuera a apaciguar—. Me siento mal por este malentendido. Permítame invitarla a salir hoy para compensarlo.

Le doy una mirada cansada y en blanco.

—Esta es la quincuagésima cuarta vez desde que nos conocimos que me has invitado a comer. Las he contado. Mi respuesta siempre ha sido y siempre será un no. Así que, en lugar de tratar de distraerme de tus errores con tus coqueteos, te sugiero que desvíes parte de esa energía a tu trabajo.

Cuadra los hombros y ensancha sus fosas nasales peludas.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Coquetearle? No puede andar por ahí lanzando ese tipo de acusaciones. El acoso sexual es un...

—Puedo hacer lo que a mí me parezca necesario —chasqueo—. He tolerado tus excusas el tiempo suficiente. Esta compañía está tambaleando en el borde, y si queremos tener la oportunidad de sacarla de ahí, necesito ver algo de trabajo serio.

Miré a Eric a los ojos, retándolo a desafiarme. Necesita entender que ya no sólo soy la hija del jefe, y mucho menos una pasante ingenua cuyo escote puede mirar mientras finge que la ayuda.

—Pero si no estás interesado en que te ayude a salvar tu trabajo, entonces por favor, continúa poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.

Nuestra competencia de miradas dura veinte segundos por lo menos. Finalmente, su mirada de un café profundo vacila. Parece un poco confundido y más que irritado, pero creo que logré meterle un poco de temor a Dios. Sin embargo, sólo el tiempo dirá si de verdad le llegó el mensaje.

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio en cuanto se va. Mi primera vez reprendiendo a un empleado fue tan bien como puede esperarse. Pero el encuentro me ha dejado irritable y alterada.

Con mi presión sanguínea ya alta, reprimo una rabieta cuando veo un nuevo mensaje en mi bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico. Es Tanya, la nueva jefa del nuevo equipo de redes sociales de Cullen & Swan, ofreciéndome que contrate uno de sus "_diez mejores opciones_" de consultores especializados en capacitación.

Nunca había escuchado de ese proyecto. De haberlo hecho, me hubiera gustado estar a cargo de él. ¿Cómo es que ya están en la etapa de la lista corta? ¿Y cómo es que llega primero que la estimación de gastos que pedí en realidad?

_¿Qué el universo no quiere que termine este presupuesto hoy?_

Un minuto… tal vez sí tengo una idea de qué va esto. Edward y yo volvimos a visitar el tema de entrenamiento de las redes sociales hace un par de días, pero creo que no tomamos una firme decisión al respecto. Esa discusión solamente era una lluvia de ideas… ¿cierto? _Evidentemente él no lo vio de esa forma._

Llamo a la secretaría de Edward, sólo para que me recuerden que ha salido a un desayuno de negocios, intentando recuperar más clientes antiguos. Demasiado impaciente para esperar, lo llamo a su celular.

Suena seis veces antes de que Edward me conteste fríamente—: ¿Sí, querida? —Puedo oír motores de autos y ráfagas de viento en el fondo; ya debe estar regresando.

—¿Desde cuándo el equipo de Tanya busca consultores? —pregunto.

—Desde que necesitamos contratar algunos. Y desde que su equipo está, la última vez que comprobé, a cargo de los asuntos de las redes sociales.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué le diste luz verde a un proyecto del que nunca terminamos de hablar? ¿Por qué le dieron más importancia a esto que a mis otras tareas? ¿Y por qué ella está a cargo de él y no yo?

Edward hace un sonido de incredulidad que se parece mucho a una carcajada.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres ser una cazatalentos?

—¿Por qué no? Es una decisión importante. ¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

Lanza un suspiro al teléfono junto con una ráfaga de interferencia.

—Déjame hacerte una pregunta. ¿Crees que Tanya es tonta?

—Por supuesto que no —jadeo—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso? Es mi mejor amiga.

—Porque no pareces tenerle mucha fe a su capacidad. Por el amor a Dios, Isabella, aprende a delegar. Tu tiempo es mucho más valioso que esto. Uno de los dos tiene que firmar la decisión final así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Papá siempre me dijo que la mejor manera de hacer algo bien es haciéndolo tú mismo.

Otro sonido de incredulidad, este era más como una burla descarada.

—Increíble. Eres una controladora compulsiva.

—¡No tendría que serlo si pudiera confiar en que la gente me mantendría informada! —En algún lugar de mi mente sé que estoy siendo irracional, pero temporalmente he perdido mi habilidad para que me importe.

—Sólo tranquilí… —Alguien hace sonar su claxon y Edward maldice por lo bajo—. Mira, no puedo hablar en este momento. Llego en quince minutos y podemos discutir esto.

Cuelga. Dejo el teléfono en su base y me masajeo la frente. Dios, no sé cuánta desorganización podré soportar en un día. Este desastre va a hacerme una úlcera.

Después de unos minutos intentando calmarme, me rindo y me echo el cabello hacia atrás. Con suerte, una pequeña caminata y un cambio de escenario me ayudaran.

Camino hacia la nevera cerca de la recepción y me sirvo un vaso de agua helada. Una burbuja de plata enorme se eleva por el tanque con un ruidoso _bloop_. No por primera vez, me pregunto cómo es que se hace una burbuja tan grande por dar tan poquito líquido.

Mi tiempo está por terminarse, y sigo sin estar cerca de averiguar si Edward y yo funcionaremos como una pareja de casados. Seguro, hemos compartidos algunos momentos tiernos, y otros muy calientes también.

Hubo algunos de estos dos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de María este fin de semana. Al principio, me sentí como si estuviera metiéndome en una reunión familiar privada. Después de todo, no me habían invitado exactamente. Sólo era la novia de Edward… ¿y quién lleva una cita a una fiesta de niños?

Sin embargo Edward me había tranquilizado, y todos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Algo del carisma de Edward debió habérseme pegado. Aunque no me hacían falta los guiños de felicitación de Carmen.

Una vez más presencié el cariño que una madre le daba con orgullo a su hijo. En definitiva Edward era parte de su familia. Él se decidió a ponerse al día con todas las personas de la fiesta, no sólo el típico "¿cómo va el trabajo?" para romper el hielo, sino preguntas específicas como "¿ya le quitaron el yeso de la pierna a tu sobrino?" o "¿Te dieron el ascenso que planeabas pedir?". Obviamente se esfuerza en recordar los detalles de sus vidas.

Pero tal vez eso no sea tan sorprendente. Aunque a veces Edward pudiera ser egocéntrico, es una persona real. A veces esa facilidad de palabra me pone celosa… cuando no me vuelve loca como a todos con los que interactúa. Siempre está cómodo en su propia piel, tan a gusto en cualquier situación. Se veía tan natural con short y un tonto sobrero de papel, jugando a las peleas con los niños en el jardín enlodado, como cuando usa un traje de tres piezas hecho a la medida en una comida de negocios.

Verlo reírse ese día… en definitiva me persuadió para dejarlo acercarse.

Está bien, así que Edward es un hombre decente. Incluso uno increíble. Pero, ¿eso significa que tengo que abandonar mi sueño de enamorarme perdidamente algún día?

Lo que necesito es una señal.

Mi mirada vaga por el área de la recepción mientras bebo agua. La puerta principal se abre y, por un segundo, pienso que Edward debió haber regresado en tiempo récord.

Entonces reconozco al hombre y casi me ahogo. _Ay no. No, no, no…_

Mi estómago se aprieta cuando cada nervio se ilumina con un impulso de pelear-o-huir. Ni siquiera sé si estoy asustada o furiosa… este sentimiento es crudo, adrenalina e indiferenciada.

Es Michael Newton, mi maldito ex novio, parado a unos metros de distancia.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? Pensé que había terminado con él para siempre.

Pensé que había escapado. Pero ahora está en mi edificio, mi santuario, sin advertencia alguna y _no estoy para nada preparada_.

Atónita, con el corazón martillándome el pecho, lo observo como un venado frente a unos faros mientras él se registra en la recepción. Se acerca a la recepcionista. No puedo oír lo que dice, pero puedo adivinar por su sonrisa coqueta y la risita tonta de ella.

No es su culpa. El rostro atractivo de Mike y sus modales de club campestre también me engañaron una vez. Ella no podría saberlo. No puede ver el alma viscosa que se esconde debajo.

Empecé a salir con Mike en la universidad porque era guapo, venía de una familia prestigiosa, y fue el primer chico que conocí que compartía mi gran ambición. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que su espíritu competitivo no estaba templado por algún sentido de juego limpio. Todo ese privilegio con el que nació, tan asombroso como era, seguía sin satisfacerlo. Se sentía con el derecho de más… por todos los medios necesarios.

Era su padre la única persona por la que sentía lealtad. Todos los demás existíamos para su propio beneficio. Y lo que lo hacía realmente peligroso era su habilidad de disfrazar su egoísmo depredador. Usaba a sus inferiores descaradamente porque sabía que podía salirse con la suya, pero les hacía la pelota a sus superiores y manipulaba a sus colegas con tanta agilidad que nadie con el poder de detenerlo quedaba atrapado en sus juegos.

Todavía odio admitir el tiempo que dejé a Mike usarme. Me convenció de que él hacía su mejor esfuerzo por amarme y yo era la "_difícil_". Me aferraba a las migajas de afecto que racionaba para cuándo y solamente cuando quisiera algo de mí.

Me tomó dos años darme cuenta de que Mike; y no mi personalidad "_difícil_", ni el estrés por mis clases y pasantías y responsabilidades del club, era la razón por la que me sentía miserable todo el tiempo. Pasaron otros seis meses para hacer algo con esa revelación. Rompí con él en nuestra ceremonia de graduación para así no tener que verlo nunca más.

_O eso pensé_.

Mike se gira y me ve. Notando mi mirada horrorizada, me da un saludo sarcástico con la mano.

La furia le gana al pánico. Mi parálisis se hace añicos. Después de clavar mi vaso de papel en el bote de basura, me voy contra él como una madre loba defendiendo mi madriguera.

—Lárgate —gruño.

La recepcionista parpadea, sorprendida por mi odio desenfrenado.

Mike, por supuesto, no se ve para nada asustado. Sabe con exactitud lo que siento por él, y las razones. Pero nunca dejará pasar la oportunidad para hacerme quedar como una bruja loca.

—¿Qué, ni siquiera un hola? —pregunta, fingiendo sentirse herido.

Es una lástima que no me importe cómo me veo. Todos en este edificio son leales a mi familia; me puedo permitir lidiar con Mike primero y luego explicarme.

—No te mereces uno. Vete ya.

Él baja la mirada con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Siempre tan hipersensible… qué poco profesional. Tengo derecho a estar aquí. Mi padre quiere comprar una nueva sucursal, así que estoy aquí para darle una visita a tu junta.

—Esta compañía aún le pertenece a las familias Cullen y Swan. Aún no puedes comprar un solo ladrillo de nuestro edificio, y hasta que ese día llegue, sólo estás husmeando. Espera tu turno como todos los demás. —Ya es malo de por sí que WBB fuera permitido… y no tengo una sangrienta historia personal con ellos.

Su mueca se intensifica y cambia a un evidente desdén.

—No puedes tratarme así. Fui invitado a venir.

—Y tengo el poder de desinvitarte. Así que puedes escabullirte a tu oficina y subirte al regazo de tu papi como haces siempre.

Mike estrecha los ojos de forma peligrosa.

—¡Perra frígida…!

Suelto un bufido audible. Si alguna vez fui frígida, ¿de quién cree Mike que fue la culpa? Debió haber buscado "_juegos preliminares_" en el diccionario alguna vez.

Con una punzada de satisfacción infantil, noto que la recepcionista ahora ve con sorpresa a Mike y no a mí. Entonces me avergüenzo de mi mezquindad. _A esto me reduce Mike_. _Un minuto en su presencia y me he rebajado a su nivel_. Como si los años desde nuestra separación no hubiesen pasado.

Ante mi sonido burlón, Mike vuelve a su expresión arrogante y fría, bajo el pretexto de enderezar su corbata. Recuerdo, demasiado bien, su necesidad insegura de mantenerse bajo control todo el tiempo, incluso si sólo lo aparenta.

—Tal vez quieras ser más cuidadosa con la forma en que me hablas, Isabella.

La amenaza abierta me asusta un poco. Pero no puedo dejarle saber lo mucho que aún me afecta su voz venenosa. Fuerzo una carcajada, sabiendo que eso lo enfurecerá.

—¿O qué? ¿Me matarás del aburrimiento?

Para mi sorpresa, su sonrisa no cae ni por un segundo.

—Confía en mí. Te conviene cooperar con mi compañía.

¿De verdad tiene algún truco debajo de la manga? Por un lado, no quiero ser arrastrada a sus juegos mentales. Por el otro lado… siento curiosidad.

Pero antes de que me decida si me atrevo a hacerle una pregunta, la puerta principal se abre y Edward entra. Se detiene a media zancada, alternado su mirada entre nosotros, sintiendo algo podrido en el aire.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —demanda.

—Nada —contesta Mike antes de que pueda explicar nada, con tono ligero y una sonrisa educada—. Sólo hablamos de trabajo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Es por eso que pude oír a un hombre gritando desde el elevador?

La sonrisa de Mike cae de inmediato.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —pregunta, como si Edward fuera el intruso.

—Soy Edward Cullen. El prometido de Isabella y Co-Director General. Ahora, ¿quién demonios eres tú?

Mentalmente pongo los ojos en blanco ante la falta de sutilidad de Edward. Especialmente la forma en que dijo _prometido_ y no _novio_. Pero sobre todo, me siento aliviada de tener apoyo, no importa lo tonto que es su exhibición territorial llena de testosterona.

Mike mira con desdén a Edward por un segundo, no queriendo darse la vuelta y reconocer su autoridad de inmediato. Finalmente, él contesta—: Michael Newton. Vice-presidente de Newton Multimedia Enterprises.

—Y ya se iba —interrumpo.

Veo que un músculo de la quijada de Mike se contrae, pero continúa hablando con Edward como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

—He oído de ti, Edward. El hijo del difunto Carlisle Cullen. Ustedes parecen haberse juntado un poco antes de que las noticias de las… dificultades de Cullen & Swan salieran a la luz.

Las siguientes palabras de Edward son un eco de mis pensamientos.

—¿Estás insinuando algo?

—Para nada. Sólo comento un golpe da mala suerte. —Mike baja su voz a un murmullo conspiratorio; aunque claro que no es lo suficientemente bajo para que no escuche cada insulto—. En más que un sólo aspecto. Aquí entre nosotros, mi amigo, no te envidio. Ella es tan excitante como una toalla mojada en la cama.

Edward abre los ojos como platos y su rostro se pone rojo. Por instinto, me echo hacia atrás; nunca lo he visto así de enojado.

Confundiendo su furia por sorpresa, Mike continúa—: Oh, ¿aún no lo has averiguado? Aunque tal vez no debería sorprenderme. Siempre ha sido una frígida…

En un destello, Edward tiene a Mike contra la pared con un brazo torcido detrás de su espalda. Y yo sólo puedo quedarme ahí viendo, paralizada por la sorpresa.


	19. Capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17

EDWARD

¿Este es el pendejo que rompió el corazón de Isabella en la Universidad? Sin pensar, salto a la acción, torciéndole su brazo detrás de su espalda y estrellándolo contra la pared.

Él deja escapar un gruñido y resopla—: ¿Qué demonios? ¿No has oído quién soy?

—Sé exactamente quién eres. Tú eres el pene de lápiz en el que Isabella invirtió años, sólo para descubrir el niño egoísta que eres.

Tira contra el agarre que tengo sobre él. No, no vas a ningún lado, amigo.

—Ahora discúlpate con ella, con la promesa de que nunca dirás nada como eso de nuevo, y voy a pensarlo sobre dejarte ir.

—Carajo —gruñe.

—Carmen —digo en voz alta. Ella está pasando con su carrito lleno de entregas—. Llama a seguridad. —Asiente una vez y se escabulle. Giro el brazo de Michael con más fuerza, y más arriba de su espalda, luego lo inclino bien y cerca—. Dije que te disculpes.

Sopla un profundo suspiro, su voz tensa por el dolor.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien?

Cuando Isabella alza su nariz, niego hacia el pobre idiota.

—Deberías saberlo mejor al joder a una mujer tan poderosa.

Dos guardias de seguridad aparecen en ese instante.

—Saquen a este idiota de mi propiedad —les digo.

Ellos flanquean a Michael y lo escoltan de vuelta al elevador. Me preparo para otro insulto por encima de su hombro; no hay manera que se vaya sin luchar.

En el momento justo, Michael se vuelve hacia nosotros antes de entrar en el ascensor.

—Cuando sea el dueño de esta empresa, seré el que tenga la última palabra, y ninguno de ustedes va a trabajar en esta ciudad —grita, escupiendo sus palabras como veneno.

Enderezo mi postura y acerco a Isabella a mi lado.

—No vas a volver a entrar en mi edificio a insultar a _mi chica_ nunca más. Sáquenlo antes de que le quite de forma permanente la opción de tener hijos.

Momentos después, la puerta del elevador se desliza cerrándose, y Isabella se acurruca a mi lado aliviada.

—¿Estás bien? —Me giro para enfrentarla, corriendo mis manos en suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo por sus brazos.

Ella asiente una vez, sus labios en una línea apretada.

Me inclino y presiono mis labios en los de ella, necesitando borrar ese puchero.

—Se ha ido, nena —susurro, acariciando su cabello.

Ella toma una respiración profunda y deja escapar el aire lentamente.

—Es un gran pendejo —murmura, sacudiendo su cabeza—. ¿Qué es lo que vi él?

Su tono gotea menosprecio enfadado, pero puedo escuchar el temblor debajo. Mike debe de haberla sacudido realmente. Aprieto los dientes. Tal vez no debería de haber dejado que ese hijo de puta se escapara ileso de todo.

—No voy a dejar que se acerque a ti de nuevo. Es una promesa.

Ella asiente.

—Gracias, Edward.

Los dos estamos en silencio por un momento, como si ninguno estuviera dispuesto a separarse y volver al trabajo. Isabella me mira con alivio, gratitud… y ¿algo más? Hay una nueva luz en sus ojos. Una mirada que nunca me había dado antes.

—No es que te necesite para defender mi honor ni nada, pero… —Me da una pequeña sonrisa—. Estoy agradecida de que lo hicieras.

Orgullo y protección se hinchan en mi pecho. Trato de sacudírmelo con una broma.

—Oye, no hay problema. Su cara estaba rogando por un golpe de cualquier forma.

Ella me da una palmada en el pecho, y me vuelvo para dirigirme al pasillo hacia mi oficina.

—¿Edward?

Esa única palabra me detiene en seco. Su voz es suave, casi tímida, pero llena de emoción. Nunca he escuchado a Isabella hablar de una manera tan… no sé la palabra. ¿Tierna? Lo que sea, me hace flotar como un barco en una marea creciente.

—¿Sí? —Me giro para verla.

Su rostro está inundado de luz como si acabara de ser golpeada por un pensamiento.

—Creo que estoy lista.

¿He oído bien? Casi no me doy oportunidad de esperar.

—¿Te refieres…?

Ella asiente, reprimiendo su primer indicio de sonrisa.

Mi corazón arde.

—Entonces jodidamente vamos a hacer esto.

Me sonríe como si estuviéramos en el interior de una broma privada. Y tal vez lo estemos.

—Vamos a malditamente casarnos —dice con una risita.


	20. Capitulo 18

CAPITULO 18

ISABELLA

Di un vistazo al reloj sobre mi mesita de noche y reprimí un gemido. Tres de la maldita mañana y todavía estoy despierta. Las sábanas se mueven ligeramente detrás de mí.

—¿No puedes dormir? —pregunta Edward. Su voz es clara, en absoluto aturdida.

Por lo visto, no soy la única con insomnio. Suspiro, y niego con la cabeza.

—Ven aquí —dice él suavemente.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo. Edward está acostado de lado, frente a mí. Su brazo extendido hacia arriba. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando al contacto casual con él. Pero enseguida me deslizo en su cálido abrazo, apoyando mi cabeza en su bíceps.

El tira de mí aún más cerca con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Inhalo su masculina esencia, no menos placentera y excitante por lo familiar que se ha convertido, y trato de no darme cuenta de lo bien que encajo acurrucada contra su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta.

—Un poco nerviosa —confieso.

Edward ofrece el suave murmullo de una risita.

—No te culparía. Es normal tener un poco de nervios antes de la boda.

La palabra _boda_ se posa extrañamente en mi estómago. A pesar de todo el pensamiento que he puesto en la idea del matrimonio durante el mes pasado, se siente totalmente diferente cuando está en el horizonte. En menos de dieciséis horas, ya no seré soltera. Voy a ser la esposa de alguien.

Siempre me he imaginado a mí misma casándome algún día. Pero en esa fantasía, mi padre me acompañaría por el amplio pasillo de la iglesia, los bancos decorados con peonias, con mis amigos eufóricos y extensa familia mirando. Mi marido sería un hombre que me amara tan profundamente que no podría soportar vivir un solo día sin mí.

Pero la realidad de mi vida no es como esa dulce historia. En cambio, llevo la presión de un contrato legalmente vinculante, seguido de una larga y difícil batalla para mantener Cullen & Swan lejos de las manos enemigas.

Definitivamente las circunstancias dejan mucho que desear. Mis sentimientos sobre el propio novio, si bien… esos son mucho más ambiguos.

Las cosas entre nosotros solían ser simples. Edward era sólo un simple y llano dolor en el culo. En lo mejor, un conocido; en lo peor, un rival o una plaga. Su actitud despreocupada a veces todavía me enfurece. Y odio la forma en que sabe exactamente lo apuesto que es, y descaradamente usa su buena apariencia para conseguir lo que quiere. Aunque lo que de verdad odio puede ser el hecho de que su encanto también funciona en mí, me guste o no. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, nunca he sido capaz de enterar completamente mi gran enamoramiento por él.

Sin embargo, últimamente, todo está cambiando. Estamos en el buen camino de convertirnos en amigos ahora. Y viéndolo saltar en mi defensa en contra de Mike, me dio indiscutibles mariposas.

Edward ha cumplido con mi desafío y me ha convencido que una relación entre nosotros es posible. No de inmediato, y no sin esfuerzo; este no es un cuento de hadas donde chasqueamos nuestros dedos y vivimos felices para siempre, pero si seguimos tratando de buena fe…

Incluso estoy comenzando a preguntarme si mis sentimientos por él cuando era adolescente no eran totalmente infundados. Tal vez mi yo más joven estaba en lo cierto. Quizás ella no estaba solamente caliente; está bien, la calentura definitivamente fue un factor, pero, aun así. Ella sintió una especie de feroz y apasionado latido del corazón debajo de su fachada de mujeriego. He aprendido que sólo porque Edward no se tome todo seriamente no significa que no se tome nada en serio. Sus prioridades y estrategias son diferentes a las mías, pero no necesariamente mejores o peores.

Una docena de emociones diferentes se arremolinan a través de mí, algunas buenas y otras malas. Pero a pesar de que Edward me preguntó, soy reacia a revelarles todo a ellos. ¿Porque no quiero mostrar vulnerabilidad… o porque no quiero herir sus sentimientos? No estoy segura.

Finalmente, incapaz de decidir cómo responder, sólo murmuro en su pecho—: Todavía es un poco surrealista para mí, ¿sabes?

—Sí. —Edward me da un apretón tranquilizador... y presiona sus labios en mi frente.

Parpadeo ante su suave beso. La inesperada ternura confundía más mis sentimientos.

Ajeno a mi confusión, Edward yace sobre su espalda, atrayendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Intento apartar mi distracción, lejos de inquietantes pensamientos y me relajo en él. Me acurruco más cerca, empujando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y descansando mis piernas sobre las suyas. Es tan cálido, como acostarse junto a una chimenea.

El constante latido de su corazón me calma para dormir.


	21. Capitulo 19

CAPITULO 19

EDWARD

En lo que respecta a los medios de comunicación, una pareja de nuestro estatus debería tener una boda con brillo y fanfarronería, pero Isabella decidió que se sentía más cómoda teniendo nuestra ceremonia en la casa de playa de su padre en Nantucket. Es una boda puramente legal. Sin fanfarria, sólo un puñado de familiares y amigos cercanos. Incluso la casa de playa en si es un lugar singular, con sólo dos dormitorios, una cocina y sala de estar abierta, y un amplio porche que da a la playa.

Ese tramo de playa es donde ataremos el nudo proverbial en una hora aproximadamente. Bebiendo cerveza en la cocina con James, miro las gaviotas aterrizando en las sillas plegables que colocamos más temprano, asustando a unos diminutos cangrejos de regreso a sus agujeros.

Todo este asunto es el polo opuesto de lo que Tanya me dijo sobre el libro de boda de Isabella. Y no sé cómo se siente al respecto. ¿Isabella sólo quiere mantener las cosas convenientes y baratas? Ella es del tipo práctico, y ha estado jalando su cabello sobre los gastos de Cullen & Swan recientemente.

O ¿está tratando de preservar su romántico sueño manteniéndolo tan lejos de la realidad como sea posible? No estoy seguro que me guste esa idea, considerando que soy parte de su realidad…

—¿Otra cerveza? —pregunta James.

—Mejor no. —Echo un vistazo al reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina—. Cincuenta y ocho minutos hasta que diga acepto.

Mi padrino sonríe. —¿Crees que ella realmente seguirá adelante con esto?

—¿Tú no?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Se encerró en su habitación hace dos horas y no ha salido desde entonces. Le ofrecí el desayudo esta mañana, y dijo que estaba demasiado inquieta para comer. No sé, compañero. Es muy posible que ella se arrepienta.

—El contrato esta todo redactado. Firmaremos el lunes cuando regresemos a la oficina. ¿Por qué va a arrepentirse ahora? Isabella es una mujer de palabra. Es confiable.

Deja escapar un gruñido de desaprobación.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Tú llevaste una cita falsa al baile de graduación —le recuerdo.

Me rio para mí, recordando el año en que James llevó a su prima al baile. Él pensó que era un genio en ese entonces; no tenía que comprar un ramillete, no necesitaba impresionarla con un restaurante fino o un paseo en limosina. Hasta el final de la noche, cuando todos los demás estábamos disfrutando el contacto de piel con piel con nuestras citas, se dio cuenta de la horrible decisión que había tomado. La única acción de piel con piel que tuvo fue con su propia mano.

—Una esposa falsa es infernalmente diferente. Es un jodido gran asunto. —James me mira por encima del borde de su cerveza.

Mirando hacia el mar desde nuestro lugar en el porche de la cabaña en la playa, aflojo mi corbata, que se siente demasiado apretada alrededor de mi cuello, y lo nivelo con una mirada oscura.

—De hecho, es una unión legal, así que ella será realmente mi esposa. Hasta que nos divorciemos, o tengamos nuestro matrimonio anulado, o lo que sea.

Me aclaro la garganta, mi crecente malestar.

—Oh, una cosa más...

_Después que el padre de Isabella nos presentó el contrato esta mañana durante el desayuno, tome una copia conmigo hasta el porche, mientras Isabella se retiró al dormitorio. No lo vi como una mala señal, sólo que ambos estábamos tomando esto seriamente y necesitaba un momento para absorberlo._

_Con una taza de café, leí el contrato con todo detalle. Página catorce, sección veintiocho, parte B declara que el cumplimiento de nuestras obligaciones contractuales como nuevos propietarios del conglomerado de miles de millones de dólares también depende de Isabella quedando embarazada. Dentro de noventa días._

_Irrumpí dentro para hablar con Charlie inmediatamente._

—_¿Un heredero como cláusula? ¿Es esta tu manera enferma de garantizar que el apellido de la familia continúe? ¿En realidad esperas que la embarace?_

—_Es parte del deseo de tu padre, Edward. Carlisle y yo queríamos un nieto antes de morir. Sin duda puedes entender eso._

—_¿Y qué es lo que tiene que decir Isabella sobre eso? —le pregunté._

_Hizo un rudo evasivo en su garganta._

—_No hemos discutido eso aún._

Eso fue esta mañana. Y estoy bastante seguro que es la razón que Isabella se encerró dentro de su dormitorio y no ha salido desde entonces.

Tomando un suspiro profundo, veo a mi padrino cuidadosamente mientras dejo caer la noticia.

—Necesito embarazarla.

James escupe su bebida.

—Hay un heredero como clausula en el contrato —digo secamente.

Limpiando la cerveza de sus labios, entrecierra sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Me está diciendo que necesitas preñarla?

—Uh-huh

El hijo de puta en realidad se ríe de mí, luego toma otro trago de su cerveza.

—Si se una sola cosa sobre Isabella, es que no va a querer a tu bollo en su horno.

—Oh, hombre de poca fe. —Sonrío hacia él.

—¿Ella aun ni siquiera ha tocado tu polla?

Además de agarrarla a través de mis pantalones una vez en el restaurante, no. Pero eso no significa nada. Estamos construyendo algo bueno aquí. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—No sea un imbécil.

Me levanto y cruzo el porche a la barandilla, apoyándome en ella, mirando hacia la piscina azul sin fin chapoteando en la costa. Podría estar montando una genial e inafectada fachada sobre todo esto, pero en realidad, he estado perdiendo mi mierda desde que me enteré de la cláusula en el contrato esta mañana. Puedo imaginar cómo se siente Isabella. Ni siquiera sé si ella quiere ser madre. Probablemente no, viendo como come, duerme y respira su carrera.

—Eres bueno, amigo, te daré eso, pero incluso tú no eres capaz de tirar esto fuera.

—Ya lo veremos.

Mirar el agua es hipnótico. Me hace sentir ligeramente más tranquilo. Pero sólo ligero. Probablemente necesito tranquilizante para caballo para llegar a alguna parte con un ritmo cardiaco normal.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿El animal de la fiesta reinante seriamente va a tener un bebé?

Me vuelvo para enfrentar a James. Él lanza un puntapié hacia una mecedora curtida en el porche, una pierna enganchada sobre el brazo de la mecedora. Sin una buena respuesta para él. Simplemente le doy un giño engreído.

—Lo averiguare. —_Espero_.

Su boca se abre por un segundo. Luego levanta sus manos en un dramático encogimiento de hombros.

—Es tu vida, amigo.

—Tomaré mis oportunidades. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ver a mi novia.

Llamo a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Isabella y escucho las dos voces femeninas dentro guardar silencio.

—¿Sí? —Abre la puerta una rendija Tanya.

—¿Puedo tener un minuto con Isabella? —pregunto.

Tanya frunce el ceño.

—Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia.

—Está bien —dice Isabella desde el interior.

—Bien. Puedes hablar con ella por cinco minutos. —Tanya echando un vistazo a su reloj y luego me rodea hacia el pasillo.

Cuando empujo la puerta abriéndola, encuentro a Isabella sentada en un tocador, y nuestros reflejos se encuentran en el espejo. Sus ojos están enrojecidos, y me pregunto si ha estado llorando.

La culpa apuñala mi pecho y de repente siento la falta de aliento.

—¿Estas bien?

No puedo creer lo mucho que mi relación con Isabella ha crecido, lo real que mis sentimientos se han convertido. La idea de ella tan molesta se siente como un empujón físico.

Asiente.

—Creo que sí. Hoy ha sido extrañamente emocional. Todas estas cosas que no había pensado desde hace tiempo, como mi mamá no estando aquí, la salud de mi papá… todo me golpeó esta mañana.

—Ven acá.

La levanto y la empujo a mis brazos. Cuando la llevo cerca de mi pecho, sus manos se posan en mi espalda. La sostengo por algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos habla. Cuando la dejo ir, Isabella luce más tranquila. Me pregunto cómo se siente sobre la cláusula del heredero, si está a bordo, indiferente o atemorizada. Supongo lo último.

—Estoy bien. Lo prometo. —Me da una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te vez hermosa —le digo, queriendo decir cada palabra.

Ella mira hacia su sencillo vestido de tirantes color crema con encaje adornando el pecho, y liso sobre sus caderas.

—Gracias. —Su cabello color miel en ondas sueltas sobre sus hombros, y su maquillaje es ligero y natural. Luce como la perfecta novia casual de playa, apta para aparecer en la portada de una de esas revistas de novias.

—¿Estás segura que no vas a arrepentirte de esto? —pregunto, el momento tomando un giro serio. Probablemente no amaré su respuesta, pero aún quiero conocer sus sentimientos sinceros.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Todo lo que siempre he querido es administrar esta compañía. Mi papá me ha preparado para este momento durante quince años.

Asiento, comprendiendo perfectamente. Estamos en la misma posición.

—Y si tengo que hacer esto contigo a mi lado, que así sea.

Isabella desplaza la barbilla hacia arriba en el aire, y soy de nuevo golpeado por la culpa. Está poniendo un frente valiente, pero necesito saber que ella está bien. De lo contrario, no estoy seguro que pueda seguir con esto.

—Necesito saber si realmente estás de acuerdo de hacer las cosas de esta manera. ¿No todas las chicas sueñan con un vestido blanco y una gran fiesta en una carpa? —Conozco el hecho que Isabella lo hace. Pero no menciono eso; ella puede no haber querido que Tanya me dijera algo tan personal.

Me da una mirada de simpatía.

—Haremos que esto funcione.

—Podría no ser la boda que imaginaste, pero quiero que sepas lo que esto es para mí. Realmente me preocuparé de ti si cualquier cosa mala pasara. Sé que lo que tenemos no es amor, y que mereces ser amada y apreciada por tu esposo, pero necesito que sepas que siempre estaré un paso adelante y estaré allí para ti. Así que, en ese sentido, mis votos serán verdaderos.

Ella traga saliva, y me pregunto si hay un bulto atrapado en su garganta como existe en la mía. Ese pensamiento alivia algo de la culpa, aunque sea un poco.

—Gracias por eso. Sé que estarás allí para mí en lo que más importa —dice, con tono suave.

—Malditamente correcto, lo estaré.

—Gracias, Edward. —Sonríe hacia mí.

Saco el contrato arrugado del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta.

—Me adelante y firme esto. Así que, cuando esté lista. —Le entrego el contrato, y ella lo coloca sobre el tocador.

—Gracias.

Llevo su mano a mi boca y la beso.

—Nos veremos allí afuera.

Afirma con la cabeza.

—Sólo serán algunos minutos más.

—Está bien. Enviaré a Tanya de regreso.

Cuando me dirijo al pasillo, me sorprende la sensación que tal vez, sólo tal vez, James está equivocado, y todo esto se desarrollará de forma natural entre Isabella y yo.

Llámame loco, pero demonios, esto puede funcionar.


	22. Capitulo 20

CAPITULO 20

ISABELLA

Estoy en la casa de verano de mi familia en la isla Nantucket, inmóvil mientras Tanya pone los toques finales en mi maquillaje de ojos. Este dormitorio aún está decorado de acuerdo a mis gustos en la época de la escuela secundaria, que aparentemente involucraron un montón de ropa teñida y poster de mándala, fotos de la selva tropical enmarcadas. Eh… había olvidado que tuve una fase hippie. En este pequeño escritorio blanqueado, donde me siento ahora, hice mi tarea de verano y escribí en mi diario.

Gracias a Dios por Tanya. Ella vino a casa temprano para ayudarme antes de la ceremonia. En la medida de lo posible me las arreglé, realmente no necesito su ayuda. No voy a hacer nada especial con mi cabello o maquillaje. Mi única concesión a la ocasión especial es un vestido color crema. E incluso es bastante sencillo: simplemente hasta la altura de la rodilla con un poco de encaje en el busto. Luzco más como la madre de la novia que la novia por sí misma. Lo que necesitaba, desesperadamente era el soporte moral de mi mejor amiga. Su calma, a decir verdad su presencia calma mis nervios crispados.

Ni siquiera sé porque estoy tan tensa. Nuestra "boda" es solamente Edward y yo encontrándonos con un juez de paz para firmar el papeleo, mientras papá y algunos otros miembros de la familia y amigos cercanos nos acompañan. Sin esmoquin y vestido de boda, sin votos, sin fiesta de recepción. Tan pequeño y simple como es humanamente posible. Este matrimonio ni siquiera es real… y sin embargo tengo un caso de pies fríos.

—Y boom —anuncia Tanya, con orgullo—, los ojos están listos. Echa un vistazo.

Abro mis ojos y parpadeo hacia el espejo. Guau, me veo… caliente. Mi estilo de maquillaje es bastante minimalista, ya que rara vez voy a ningún lugar además de la oficina, pero Tanya me ha dado un sutil ahumado que es sensual, sin dejar de ser lo suficiente recatado para un evento de día.

—Esto se ve genial. Gracias.

—¿Soy buena o qué? —Sonríe Tanya—. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Ahora es tu última oportunidad antes de maquillar tus labios.

Los mostradores de la cocina y barra del desayunador están apilados con guisos, ensaladas y sándwiches de la empresa de catering que papá contrató. Le dije que no quería una recepción con comida de lujo más tarde. Pero insistió que nuestros invitados, tan pocos como son, aún tenían que comer antes de regresar a casa. Así que esto fue nuestro acuerdo, comida informal de autoservicio en platos de papel.

Niego.

—No, gracias. Mi estómago está oscilando como loco.

—¿Tan malo? —pregunta Tanya, su tono ascendiendo en simpatía.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—¿Honestamente? No estoy segura como me siento.

Realmente creo que Edward y yo podemos funcionar como una pareja, pero aún estoy en el borde del pánico. El matrimonio es un compromiso tan grande. Pensando sobre dar ese paso, oh Dios, y en menos de una hora, me hace sudar frío.

Si Tanya no hubiese estado aquí para calamar mis nervios, podría haber considerado seriamente salir corriendo. Especialmente cuando papá entrego una copia del contrato en el desayuno, todo perfilándose oficial con sus dieciséis páginas numeradas. Aún no he sido capaz de decidirme a mirarlo. Pero ya sé lo que dice, de todos modos. ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer hincapié a mí misma aún más? Voy a firmarlo cuando llegue el momento, rápido y fácil, como arrancando un vendaje.

—Pobrecita —suspira Tanya—. Deja que te traiga una bebida. Necesita un poco de algo para tranquilizarte.

Ella bulle fuera del dormitorio para visitar la cocina y regresa con dos copas de merlot. Mi mejor amiga me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para renunciar a la botella de champaña fría anidada en el cubo de hielo sobre la encimera de la cocina. Champagne es demasiado de celebración para en estado de ánimo en que estoy.

Acepto la copa agradablemente fría y tomo un trago profundo. La pequeña dosis de alcohol calienta y floja mis músculos, y dejo escapar un silencioso suspiro. Ella tenía razón; necesitaba esto.

—Realmente creo que esto estará bien —dice Tanya—, por lo que he visto, parece que Edward ha sido bastante agradable y atento contigo.

—Sí, creo que él realmente está tratando. —Tomo otro sorbo de vino—. Incluso si el objetivo final es conseguir meterse en mis pantalones.

—Y eso sería la peor cosa en el mundo, ¿por qué? —Levanta sus cejas hacia mí con una sonrisa diabólica. Continuamente está quejándose sobre mi estado de mi inexistente vida amorosa.

Resoplo, devolviéndole la sonrisa a pesar de mi misma.

—Tengo el mismo interés en montar su pene como lo tengo de saltar desde el puente de Brooklyn.

Excepto cuando el patán hace algo sexy y toda la sangre de mi cerebro de repente vuela hacia el sur para el invierno. Lo que parece estar sucediendo más y más a menudo últimamente.

—Damas… —Asoma la cabeza James por el marco de la puerta, sonriendo como si hubiese escuchado cada palabra—. Montar la polla comenzará después de la cena. —Luego apunta su barbilla hacia nosotros y se marcha.

_Joder_. Lo último que necesito es a Edward pensando que esta noche contará con cualquier travesura de noche de bodas. Frustrada, gruño y cierro los ojos de golpe.

—Necesitamos algo más fuerte que el vino —Tanya va de nuevo a la cocina antes que pueda detenerla. Puedo escuchar su traqueteo cuando busca en los gabinetes. Pronto regresa sosteniendo una botella de vodka—. Aquí vamos.

—No, eso está bien. —Descarto con mi mano—. Realmente no quiero estar tan borracha en este momento.

Coloca el vodka en el escritorio.

—Buen punto. Deberíamos esperar hasta después de la ceremonia.

—En realidad… —Suspiro—. Lo siento. No creo que estaré de ánimo para socializar esta noche. Necesito un poco de tiempo a solas para averiguar cosas. —O enterrar mi cabeza en el trabajo como una ostra y evitar mi situación por completo—. Gracias por venir hasta aquí.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto estoy aquí, Isabella. Puedo regresar a la ciudad temprano, no hay problema. Es un largo viaje de regreso de todos modos. —Su mirada se pasea hacia la plataforma donde Edward y James se sientan de espalda a nosotras, mirando hacia la playa—. Por otra parte, James es jodidamente caliente. Probablemente podría ocuparme de él esta noche. —Sonríe ella con malicia.

Compartimos un último abrazo tranquilizador antes de que me deje sola en mi dormitorio de la infancia, tomando su copa con ella.

Empujo la ventana e inhalo el sabor salado de la brisa húmeda del mar. La tarde es cálida, y la niebla se eleva desde el puerto azul, durante un minuto, observo un puñado de veleros distantes, sombríos puntos blancos flotando en el horizonte. Trato de no obsesionarme con la ceremonia que estará comenzando en sólo media hora. Dejando a la tranquila vista llenar mi mente, siento la tensión comenzar a derretirse.

Pero el bendito silencio se rompe cuando mi teléfono suena. Refunfuñando, preguntándome quién demonios me llamaría ahora mismo, excavo sacándolo del bolso.

Frunzo el ceño hacia la pantalla. Debido a que no conozco el número en la parte superior de mi cabeza, respondo con un rápido y enérgico—: ¿Hola?

—Buenas tardes, Isabella.

Mi estómago se contrae en una bola apretada y dolorosa. _Esa voz_… por un momento no puedo hablar.

—Realmente deberías comprobar tu correo con más frecuencia —dice Mike.


	23. Capitulo 21

CAPITULO 21

EDWARD

He estado de pie en la playa durante cincuenta minutos. Salpican gotas de sudor en mi frente, pero no son del sol. Eso se metió hace diez minutos.

—¿Dónde está? —sisea James entre dientes.

—Ella va a estar aquí —digo entre dientes, mirando mi reloj una vez más.

Después de todo lo que hemos construido... vivir juntos, trabajar juntos... todo se siente tan frágil y sin sentido sí Isabella no sigue a través de hoy.

Los invitados están empezando a mirarse unos a otros, y susurros se sienten ligeramente a través de la pequeña multitud.

El oficiante cambia el peso, viéndose tan incómodo como me siento. Luego se inclina hacia mí.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tengo una cita en veinte minutos. No puedo esperar mucho tiempo más.

Asiento con la cabeza y miro a Charlie. Sus rasgos muestran preocupación. Cuando él apunta con la barbilla hacia Tanya, ella se apresura hacia la casa. Salgo después de ella, pisando las huellas que deja en la arena.

Nos dirigimos directamente hacia el dormitorio. La casa está oscura, y me rompe la sensación de que algo fundamental ha cambiado. La puerta sigue cerrada, y tengo miedo de lo que encontraremos cuando se abra. Miedo de lo que significará.

Finalmente, Tanya abre la puerta. Todo está en silencio durante un minuto.

—Se ha ido —dice, con voz temblorosa.

Trago una ola de emoción y miro alrededor de la habitación. Maquillaje y artículos de higiene personal de Isabella todavía se encuentran dispersos en el tocador, pero ella no está en la habitación.

Miro por la ventana a la puesta de sol sobre el océano, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Ella se ha ido.

¿Qué diablos pudo haber ocurrido desde la última vez que la vi? Estaba lista. Todo parecía estar bien. Me doy cuenta que el contrato ya no está en la mesa del tocador. Se lo ha llevado con ella. No estoy seguro de lo que eso significa.

Vuelvo mi cara a Tanya.

—¿Qué pasó? Fuiste la última persona que la vio. ¿Fueron los nervios?

Tanya niega con la cabeza.

—Ella parecía estar bien.

Empujo mis manos por mi cabello. No me gustan las jodidas sorpresas, y nunca he sido plantado antes. ¿Pero dejado en el altar? Eso está más allá que cualquier enojo o pánico que haya sentido.

Quiero salir a beber y encontrar una chica al azar para poder follar mi agresión. Y sé que James se animaría. Pero entonces pienso en la tímida sonrisa de Isabella y su dulce aroma a madreselva y la forma en que sus labios se abren cuando la beso... silenciosamente rogando por más.

—Mierda —dice James detrás de mí—. Vámonos. Anda, Edward.

Su mano se cierra alrededor de mi brazo y empieza empujarme por el pasillo. Sé que tiene el mismo pensamiento que tuve hace unos treinta segundos exactos. Alcohol. Chicas. Gran resaca mañana para enmascarar el dolor de hoy. Pero nada podría borrar este recuerdo.

Si no fuera por este dolor en mi pecho, este punto vacío que ella había comenzado a llenar, yo me marcharía y nunca miraría hacia atrás. Pero hay una parte de mí tiene que saber el siguiente capítulo de nuestra historia.

Yo he fantaseado con Isabella en los últimos veinte años. Ella es la chica que arrojaba chorros con la manguera de agua cuando era joven, la mujer que me dio mariposas en el estómago cuando fui más grande.

Y ahora, justo cuando he empezado a pensar en ella como mía… se ha ido.

_Continuará__…_

En Imperfect Love 2.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por los comentarios.

Marie ƸӜƷ


End file.
